Fantasy World
by OrliBloomedMe
Summary: FINISHED!!! Sequel announcment up!!! Ami was sent to Middle-earth, not knowing that it would change her life forever. For what is she to do when she falls in love with the beautiful prince of Mirkwood? I mean...what would you do? R&R PLEASE!!!!
1. Fantasy World

A/N: Hello Mah ppl! Ok, I just wanted to point out, that the movie never happened…not in mah story n e ways! ( And I didn't mean to add the second chap yet…lol…it wasn't even finished…my comp screwed up! ::glares at computer::. Ok I know it's a lil slow in the beginning, but Legolas does make his appearance, so bear with me! ( Thanx! Legolas would that you too, that is if I ever feel like walking over to my bed and untying him! ;) ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin! Sep for Nevethiriel, Nevduliniel, and everyone that is not mentioned in da boox! I own Legolas too, I made him tell me that last night ;)…lol…Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fantasy World  
  
  
  
The year is 2002.  
  
18-year-old Ami Morris slumped down lazily on her bed after yet another  
  
uninspiring day of school.  
  
Thoughts of graduation and her life after it, coursed through her mind as she laid her head back, and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
She couldn't wait! And she had everything planned out.  
  
As soon as graduation was over, she was going to pack up everything she owned into her silver VW Jetta, and move away from this boring little town.  
  
Ami smiled and sat up.  
  
She reached over and unzipped her school bag, pulling out J.R.R Tolkiens 'The Silmarillion' book.  
  
She loved Tolkien's books, and all the characters and fantasy creatures that he created.  
  
When Ami would read his books, she would find herself being pulled into that fantasy world, and her heart ached to really dwell there.  
  
Away from her family, away from her school, and away from all her disloyal friends.  
  
Well, all but one.  
  
However, Natalia had graduated from high school a year before Ami, and was already in collage.  
  
They did their best to keep in touch, but it was fading, and Ami hated it.  
  
That friendship was one of the only things that kept Ami going each day, but now, it was only Tolkien.  
  
Ami heard raised voices coming through her closed door. Her parents fought constantly, and she could tell that they were on the brink of separation.  
  
Ami let out another long sigh as she opened the book, and began to read about the Elves.  
  
Ami loved the Elves.  
  
She knew that if she had a choice of being any thing in Middle-earth, it would be an Elf.  
  
They were enchanting, beautiful creatures, full of wisdom and age.  
  
Ami marveled at their elegant grace.  
  
She wished she could be as light footed at they.  
  
Then maybe she wouldn't have had to quite all her dancing classes.  
  
Those were Ami's last thoughts, before she left this world, and was pulled into Middle-earth.  
  
Ami read all evening, finding herself enable to leave, until at last she fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Beep Beep Beep*  
  
Ami's alarm clock beeped loudly, piercing the dark room with its annoying squawk.  
  
Ami groaned and quickly slapped the snooze button.  
  
She sat up and threw a hateful glare at her clock.  
  
She had been dreaming such beautiful dreams of Elves.  
  
Dancing, laughing, and being merry for no reason really, other than that they were happy creatures.  
  
Ami stood up lazily and stretched.  
  
She smiled when she saw the open book lying next to the spot where she had been sleeping.  
  
"I wonder why?" She mumbled as she closed the book and set it on the nightstand beside her bed.  
  
She wanted so much to read more, but knew she must refrain from it when she remembered that her car was in the shop, and that she would have to walk to school.  
  
Since her parents lacked in the subject of 'Daughter'.  
  
At least they were going to be human enough to pick the car up for her, so she wouldn't have to walk there to get it herself.  
  
Ami sighed as she trudged into the bathroom to get ready for school.  
  
Today was her last real day of school, and tomorrow she graduated.  
  
She smiled as she jumped into the steaming shower.  
  
The sooner she graduated, the sooner she was free.  
  
And she couldn't wait.  
  
Ami quickly showered, then jumped out.  
  
She walked into her room and picked up her outfit for the day that she had laid out the morning before.  
  
She slipped on the knee length, jean skirt that frayed on the ends.  
  
Then slipped on the red, fitted shirt to match.  
  
She then turned and examined herself in the full-length mirror.  
  
She smiled satisfied, the outfit did a marvelous job at showing off her slim figure nicely.  
  
"Not bad." She mumbled as she turned and walked into her bathroom to do her hair and make-up.  
  
She stood in front of the mirror as she dried her long, dark brown hair with a towel, scrunching the curly ends to make them seem more lively, and bouncy.  
  
She then pulled it back into a high ponytail.  
  
She quickly applied light make-up when she saw that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.  
  
She ran out of the bathroom, and slipped on her knee high, red leather boots, then turned to examine herself in the mirror one last time, before grabbing her school bag and running out the door.  
  
She was halfway down the stairs, when she groaned and ran back up.  
  
She burst into her room, and grabbed her book off the nightstand, and then she ran back down the stairs.  
  
"Bye mom!" She yelled, even though she knew she wasn't going to get a response.  
  
She grabbed an apple off the dining room table, before running out the screen door, and starting her ten-minute walk to school.  
  
When she was finished with her apple, she genially discarded the core over her shoulder, and crossed her arms about her chest, hugging 'The Silmarillion' book tightly.  
  
She thought of reading it on her way, but then she remembered that the last time she did that, she had taken a wrong turn, and by the time she looked up, she had no idea of where she was.  
  
So, instead she decided to let her mind drift and think about what it would be like to be an Elf in Middle-earth.  
  
Before she knew it, she was at the school.  
  
She took in a deep breath before walking into the end of school, and the beginning of her new life.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
School was going by smoothly, Ami didn't talk to anyone, and no one talked to Ami.  
  
Ami wasn't popular, by choice.  
  
Yes, she was very beautiful, and all the guys in school dreamed to "get with her". But Ami preferred to keep to herself and read.  
  
So that labeled her, by everyone, a freak, or something like that.  
  
She didn't quite understand it, but she would just shrug her shoulders and ignore everyone right back.  
  
When the bell finally rang on the last period, students ran out of their class rooms, screaming and rejoicing on the last day of school.  
  
Ami walked quickly to her locker to clear it all out.  
  
When she dialed in the combination, her door popped open, revealing a red crimson rose hanging from one of the hooks inside.  
  
Ami smiled.  
  
Okay, so not all school traditions were that bad.  
  
Every year since junior high, on the last day of school, every girl's locker would contain a beautiful rose inside from an unnamed provider.  
  
They all figured it was from the teachers, but Ami liked to imagine it was from her secret love.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes at herself, and finished cleaning out her locker.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami made sure to smile sweetly and nod at those who passed and acknowledged her existence as she made her way down the main hall, and out the two big exit doors.  
  
She let out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding.  
  
It felt like she had been holding it since the beginning of the school year.  
  
She smiled lightly to herself as she walked.  
  
She was once again hugging her book with the rose, and her mind started to once again drift.  
  
She was so far away in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the old lady walking down the sidewalk in front of her.  
  
She was aged with snow-white hair, and a kind face that held a pair of piercing, crystal blue eyes.  
  
Her back was hunched over, and she used a walking cane.  
  
She had her crystal eyes fixed on Ami, and the book she held in her arms.  
  
She saw the look Ami carried on her face, and smiled.  
  
When Ami was walking by her the lady moved over quickly and bumped into her causing Ami to drop her book and rose, forcing her back into reality.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Ami exasperated as she stooped to pick up her book and rose.  
  
"It's ok dear." The old lady smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid I didn't see you." Ami smiled as she stood and hugged the book and rose once again.  
  
"No indeed, for I do not believe it is easy to see someone when you are not even in this world." The old lady said in an old English accent with a light laugh.  
  
Ami blushed as she realized that the old lady was referring to her daydreaming.  
  
"The Silmarillion?" The old lady asked as she reached out for the book.  
  
Ami reluctantly handed it to her.  
  
"You like Tolkien and the Elves then?" She asked, smiling kindly at Ami as she flipped through the book.  
  
Ami's face lit up.  
  
She loved talking about Tolkien and his books.  
  
"Oh yes! I love it! The Elves are so beautiful and enchanting, I wish I were one in Middle-earth, instead of being…here." Ami made a little face at her last comment.  
  
The old lady chuckled softly.  
  
She handed the book back to Ami, and then looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"What is your name dear?" She said at length.  
  
Ami looked up at her and thought 'What could it hurt?'  
  
"Ami Morris, mam." She replied with a smile.  
  
The old lady nodded her head.  
  
"Well, Ami Morris, I believe I have something for you that you might like…" She said as she began to rummage through her little bag that hung from her arm.  
  
"Ah, here we go!" She said as she pulled out a little, red velvet pouch and handed it to Ami with a smile.  
  
Ami took it, and found it slightly heavy in her palm.  
  
She gently untied the golden strings and opened the pouch.  
  
She tilted the little bag, until what it held came rolling out into her palm.  
  
It was a gold ring.  
  
Ami looked up at the old lady questionably.  
  
"This ring is uh, in the likeness, I guess you could say, of the One Ring." She explained.  
  
Ami's eyes widened.  
  
She loved the Lord of The Rings trilogy the best of all Tolkien's books.  
  
"THE One Ring?" She finally croaked.  
  
The old lady laughed at her expression. "I said it was in the likeness of it, not that it WAS it." Ami nodded as she examined the fine gold band.  
  
It looked like any normal wedding ring, though it was uncommonly heavy, but Ami just shrugged.  
  
"Anyone could buy a gold wedding band and claim it to be 'In the likeness of the One Ring'" Ami stated as she slipped the ring back into it's pouch.  
  
The old lady smiled despite Ami's accusation.  
  
"Perhaps you are right, but are you so faithless as not to believe a kind old lady when she says that this is no ordinary ring?" She said as she continued to smile.  
  
Ami thought as her eyes searched the old ladies face.  
  
She had been more then kind to her, and Ami knew that she had no real reason to distrust her, but could she really?  
  
"Well,…" She said at length. "What do you want for it?"  
  
The old ladies face lit up in pure surprise.  
  
"My dear no! I do not mean for you to buy it from me!" She began to laugh at Ami's expression.  
  
"No, no! I want to give it to you."  
  
Ami looked down at the pouch in her palm, then back up at the old lady.  
  
"B-but why?" Ami stammered she wasn't used to anyone being truly nice to her.  
  
"Well, you seem qualified." The old lady said with a sparkle in her crystal clear eyes.  
  
"Oh, so what do I do with it? I mean, what makes it 'unordinary'?" Ami asked as she once again removed the ring from its pouch to examine it.  
  
"Ah, that's the fun of it! Here…" She said and handed Ami a little white card.  
  
Ami took it and saw that it had the most beautiful silver writing on it.  
  
She studied it closer. It was indeed written in a beautiful language she didn't know, yet it drew her.  
  
"What language is this? French?"  
  
The old lady let out a full-hearted chuckle.  
  
"No! Indeed, it is the language that of the Elvish script!" She smiled broadly.  
  
Ami's face lit up.  
  
"Elvish?! I am learning Elvish! I found a book once at Barns and Nobles and just had to buy it!" Ami found herself getting excited.  
  
"Ah! Then you might already know how to pronounce it?" Ami looked at it closely and then nodded.  
  
"Perfect! Now, here is what you do…" The old lady started with instructions and Ami leaned forward to listen intently.  
  
"When you are ready and alone, you chant this spell over the ring, then you just simply slip it on."  
  
Ami looked at her with a little smirk.  
  
"What? Will I disappear or something?" The old lady laughed at her joke.  
  
"No, no. You will simply have to see for yourself."  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow, but knew that that was all the old lady was going to tell her.  
  
"Ok, thanks." She said, sticking the ring back into its pouch tying its golden strings.  
  
"Your quite welcome! Now remember to use it wisely, for it will only work once." The old lady said with a gleam in her piercing eyes.  
  
"Well then how will I know when to use it?" Ami asked as she crossed her arms. She knew there had to be a catch.  
  
The old lady continued to smile at her.  
  
"Oh, you'll know. Trust me." Ami smiled. For some reason she knew she did trust her.  
  
"Well! The day is late, and I must be heading home again." The old lady said as she began to walk by Ami.  
  
"Oh, but wait!" Ami said before the old lady could walk away.  
  
"Yes dear?" She turned back to Ami with a smile.  
  
"Please let me give you something in return!" Ami pleaded.  
  
The old lady was about to protest, but the look on Ami's face told her that she would not give in, so the old lady smiled and let her eyes scan Ami.  
  
They stopped at the red crimson rose she held in her hands.  
  
Her eyes met Ami's.  
  
"I've always been very fond of roses." She said.  
  
Ami looked down at the red rose, and then smiled.  
  
She reached out and handed the rose to the kind old lady.  
  
The old lady took it with a grateful smile on her face.  
  
"Good day young Ami, I pray all your dreams come true." She offered a kind graze of her hand on Ami's cheek.  
  
Ami felt tears well up in her eyes at the touch. This stranger was more motherly to her then her very own.  
  
Ami turned away and began to walk.  
  
'Maybe I'll be able to see her again…' Her mind thought.  
  
'…What was her name?' Ami spun around to ask, but gasped when she saw the old lady was gone.  
  
Ami let her bright green eyes, that now held a sparkle, scan her surroundings for the kind old lady, but she was gone.  
  
Ami smiled.  
  
"I feel like Cinderella." She mumbled to herself as she turned to continue walking.  
  
Then she stopped and looked up into the sky.  
  
"Thank you Ferry God Mother!" She joked to herself. She chuckled lightly at herself and started to skip slightly faster to get home.  
  
She couldn't wait to call Natalia and tell her all that happened.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami opened the heavy door to her house, only to have raised voices welcome her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. When would her parents grow up and stop fighting?  
  
Ami closed the door and noticed that the shouting stopped when she had done so.  
  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
'Well, if that is all that I had to do to get them to shut up, I shoulda done it sooner!' She thought to herself as she began to climb the steps to her bedroom.  
  
She was halfway up when her father appeared at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Ami dear, your mother and I would like to have a word with you." He said softly.  
  
'Ami dear? Since when did he ever address me with more then just child? Maybe they are finally going to stop fighting!' Ami felt herself become a little excited, but made sure to hide it from her outside.  
  
"Uh, ok. Just let me put my bag in my room." She said as she began to climb the steps once more.  
  
She quickly threw her bag and book on the bed as a smile crept on her lips.  
  
Could they finally be becoming a real family? Were her parents going to try to get along for the sake of their daughter?  
  
She jogged down the steps two at a time, and ran into the kitchen, skidding to a stop in front of her parents as she tried to catch her breathe from her run.  
  
She couldn't help but let the smile form on her lips as she looked at them both.  
  
"Honey, you better sit." Her mother informed.  
  
'Oh, honey now is it?' Ami thought to herself as she pulled a chair up to the bar that connected to the sink.  
  
"So, what's up?" She asked as she drummed her manicured fingernails on the bar.  
  
"Uh well, oh before I forget…here." Her mom handed her a piece of paper with Natalia's name on it.  
  
"She called. She's on her way down, she took a brake to come and see you graduate." Her mother smiled.  
  
"Really? Great! This day just keeps getting better and better!" Ami's smile was from ear to ear, and her parents exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"So when did she call? When will she be here?" Ami asked quickly. She couldn't believe that all this wonderful stuff was happening to her today.  
  
"Um, she should be here soon, but honey…we really need to talk to you before she gets here." Her mom looked so nervous that Ami calmed herself a little.  
  
How hard could it be to tell your daughter that you decided to grow up? Well, considering her parents would rather slit their wrists then lose their pride…Okay, so it was hard.  
  
"Ok, so shoot." She said as she rested her chin in her palms.  
  
"Um, well this isn't easy for us to tell you…" Her father started.  
  
'Yeah, I know, just say it…common…' Ami thought mentally, and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.  
  
But what they told her next was something that Ami did not expect.  
  
"We want you to know, that we still love each other…but it's just not going to work out. Do you understand?" Her mother asked.  
  
Ami heart stopped beating.  
  
'What? I don't understand!' She wanted to scream out.  
  
Her breath came quickly and the room started to spin.  
  
'No, this is NOT happening!'  
  
"What?" She finally croaked out.  
  
"What me and your mother are trying to tell you is uh…we are getting a divorce." Her father said slowly.  
  
"A d-what?" Ami couldn't believe this was happening to her. They weren't supposed to separate! They were supposed to try and make it work out…for her sake!  
  
"Honey, we know this must be hard for you, but it's hard for us too." Her mother said softly. Ami just stared at her blankly. She felt her eyes start to sting from the tears that were coming, but she did her best to fight them off.  
  
"But we do still love each other." Her father added.  
  
Ami turned her gaze to him a cold stare came next.  
  
"Bull shit." She said quietly under her breath, but loud enough for her parents to hear.  
  
"Excuse me young lady?" Her father said as her mother gasped in shock.  
  
"BULL SHIT!!!" Ami yelled at them again.  
  
Her fathers face was of pure shock, and her mother looked as though she was going to cry.  
  
"If you loved each other you would try to make it work! If you loved ME, you would try!" Ami yelled as she stood from her seat. She didn't try to stop the tears now, she didn't care if they fell.  
  
"That is enough!" Her fathers voice was stern, but Ami ignored it.  
  
She spun around on her heals and started to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Her father did nothing to hide the anger in his voice, and that only fueled Ami's anger. She spun back around and glared at him.  
  
"To my room, God, anywhere away from…from you! You make me sick! Both of you! You guys are supposed to be the grownups, the responsible ones. You know Natalia was the one to bring me to school every morning before I could drive. She was the one that was there for my past three birthdays!…" Ami was crying now her body shook with the sobs that escaped, but she knew she had their attention, so she had to get this off her chest.  
  
"…You know, today, I got more love and attention out of a stranger then I have from the both of you in my entire life time! Your not parents, you've never been there for me, you've never expressed in any way that you love me! Let alone each other. And…I hate you! So go ahead! Separate! I don't fucking care! Because as soon as I graduate tomorrow, I'm out of here. So take a good long look at your 'daughter' because as soon as I walk out that door tomorrow, it will be the last time I ever do." And with that she spun around again and ran up the stairs, slamming her door shut. She slid to the floor as her whole body shook with the sobs that overtook her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami cried on the floor for what seemed like forever, though it had really only been an hour.  
  
She finally felt that she had no more tears to cry, so she just sat with her back against the door, in her fantasy world, it was the only place that made her happy now.  
  
The sound of the outside door opening and closing down stairs brought her back. She heard her mom talking to someone, but she didn't care to listen who it was.  
  
She let out a shaky breath as she stood up.  
  
She walked over to her school bag and rummaged through the front pocket.  
  
She pulled out the little red velvet pouch and the little white card that the old lady had given her today.  
  
  
  
'When you are ready and alone, you chant this spell over the ring, then you just simply slip it on.'  
  
The old ladies words went through Ami's head.  
  
She sniffled as she shrugged. Now was as good a time as any.  
  
She looked at the little card a little harder to read it.  
  
  
  
After a little while of this she finally believed she could pronounce it.  
  
"Ok, here goes nothin." She picked up her Silmarillian book as she took in a deep breath, and began to read it out loud over the ring.  
  
"Mella panta tangwa ama poldora, tanka harwar lova handasse." She let out a long breath, and then began to move the ring towards her finger as she held the book so close to her.  
  
At that time, footsteps could be heard on the steps.  
  
Ami's door began to open. With the thought that it was her parents, Ami quickly slipped it on her pointer finger.  
  
Ami gasped when she saw who came through the door.  
  
"Natalia!" She yelled.  
  
Natalia smiled and ran towards Ami, but in that instant, time seemed to slow.  
  
And as soon as Natalia grabbed hold of Ami the whole world seemed to stop, but only for an instant, then it slowly started to change right before Ami's eyes.  
  
Her eyes widened as she saw her room transform, no more posters, no more bed, but trees, grass and flowers.  
  
She gasped when Natalia all of a sudden disappeared and was no longer in her grasp.  
  
Her hair grew past her behind, and her ears stretched up into a delicate point.  
  
Ami blinked one more slow blink before time sped back up and Ami fell on her back in the softest green grass she had ever felt.  
  
Ami was gasping and looking around wildly.  
  
She was no longer in her room, oh no, she was definitely not in Kansas anymore.  
  
She was in one of the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen.  
  
Tall trees, countless exotic flowers that Ami didn't even know what half of them were, water fountains with statues of women in long dresses, holding either a basket of flowers, or just dancing.  
  
Ami stood up slowly.  
  
"Holy…." Was all she could mumble out of her mouth that was now glued to the ground.  
  
She felt the cool grass sliding through her toes, and she couldn't help but smile and run her foot over it more.  
  
It felt like soft silk.  
  
Then the thought of 'Wait a minute, I can actually feel the grass, that means I have no shoes on my feet! Aw damn!' ran through her head and caused her to look down.  
  
When she did this, it drew a gasp from her as she saw the beautiful dress she was wearing.  
  
"What the hell?" She said as she began to twirl and hold it up, making sure it was real.  
  
It was a sliver blue, and it went down snuggly fitted on her waist, then spilled out to the ground.  
  
The sleeves went to her wrists, and a point went out to her middle finger, and then poured down, almost touching the ground itself.  
  
Ami quickly looked up and ran to one of the water fountains.  
  
As she did this, she couldn't help feeling that she felt so light on her feet, like she could run for days on end, and never tire.  
  
When she got to the fountain she peered into the crystal water, earning yet another gasp.  
  
Her dark brown hair was definitely longer then before, and wait, her ears…  
  
She ran her fingers along her ears all the way up to the point, her eyes widened, she felt it.  
  
"Oh my God! I…I'm a…an Elf!" She practically yelled out.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God!" She began to say over and over again.  
  
"I can't believe it!" A smile spread across her face, and she began to dance. Round and around in circles.  
  
'What the hell?' She stopped dancing.  
  
'Since when have I ever gotten the urge to burst into song and dance?!' Then remembering what she now was she started to laugh, a full-hearted laugh.  
  
And did it ever feel good.  
  
She then began to dance again and sing songs she didn't even know, the words just came to her.  
  
After a while of this she stopped and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Thank you Ferry God Mother!" She yelled up to the sky, and then started laughing.  
  
She walked over to the spot where she had 'entered' and saw her book sitting on a stone bench.  
  
She smiled and picked it up.  
  
She sat down and took in another deep breath.  
  
Damn, it smelled so good here.  
  
She closed her eyes and just soaked in the moment.  
  
Then a voice interrupted her. It was soft, but strong, quiet but loud, and very musical.  
  
"Nevethiriel!" It called. Ami slowly opened her eyes, she was scared it had all been a dream and she would be back in her room, crying.  
  
But the warm sun greeted her face and she smiled, then she heard the voice again.  
  
"Neveth! Nevethiriel?" It was getting closer, and the thought quickly flashed through Ami's mind to hide, but for some reason she couldn't move, she was drawn to the voice.  
  
Then she saw a figure of a man, well…he was slightly taller then a man, he had long dark hair, that was braded partially back, and seemed to wear some sort of crown upon his brow.  
  
Ami could tell he was an Elf, and one of great importance.  
  
"Nev--!" He began to call again, but stopped when he saw Ami sitting there.  
  
He smiled and began to walk over to her.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! I should have known you would be found here. You always did love this garden. That's why me and your mother named you as such, we knew you would grow to love flowers." He said, as he got closer to her. "And grow up to be as beautiful as one yourself!"  
  
Ami looked back over her shoulder to see who the hell this guy was talking to.  
  
Her eyes widened when she realized he was talking to HER!  
  
"Uh…Hi?" She said as he came and sat beside her.  
  
"So…"He started as he looked off into the distance.  
  
"What does it feel like to be home?" He looked at her with a kind smile.  
  
Ami saw so much love and compassion in his eyes that she couldn't help but smile herself.  
  
"Ah, I have truly missed that smile!" He said, and grazed her cheek softly with his hand.  
  
At that movement Ami's eyes widened and she jumped back.  
  
This movement seemed to startle the Elf.  
  
"What is wrong? Did I hurt you dear child?" He said as he stood to meet her, but Ami shrunk back.  
  
"Who are you?!" She said keeping her distance.  
  
She didn't spend 5 years fighting off all the sickos in her school, just to travel to Middle-earth and get harassed by some Elvish perv! Besides, he was waaaay to old for her.  
  
His face was of pure shock and he tried to take another step towards her, but she jumped back again.  
  
"What is wrong with you child?" He said with concern clearly in his deep voice.  
  
"Who are you? And where am I?" She asked again.  
  
Worry crossed his wise face, but he let out a long sigh.  
  
"Oh, by the Valer! Have you really been gone that long?" He asked, and she raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"You are in Rivendell child, I am Lord of Rivendell…" He began but the gaping look on her face stopped him.  
  
"Neveth, are you sure you are well?"  
  
"Ri…Rivendell?! I'm in Rivendell?!" She finally blurted out.  
  
The Elf nodded his head.  
  
She looked around she couldn't believe it! It was exactly what she imagined!  
  
Then all that the man had said registered in her head and he eyes darted back to him.  
  
"Lord of Rivendell? Th-that means y-your…Elrond?!" She stuttered out.  
  
His face seemed to soften at her recognition of him.  
  
"Yes, but most often known to you as Adar." He smiled kindly.  
  
"A-adar? But that's the Elvish word for…Father." Ami couldn't believe it.  
  
"I'm the daughter of Elrond halfelven?!" She sunk down into the stone bench again.  
  
He sat down beside her.  
  
"Neveth, are you absolutely sure you don't need to see the healer?" He asked as he placed his hands on hers.  
  
Her gaze met his.  
  
"Neveth? Why are you calling me Neveth?" She asked.  
  
"Because that is your name. Nevethiriel. Neveth for short." He spoke as if he were explaining something to a child.  
  
Ami couldn't quite take this all in. She just knew it was a dream!  
  
She reached down and began to pinch her arms.  
  
Elrond looked at her confused, and worried.  
  
"Neveth! Please! You are truly frightening me!" He said as he placed his hands on hers to still them.  
  
Ami looked up at him with a sparkle in her deep green eyes.  
  
"I felt that! That means I'm not dreaming! That means I'm really here! In Middle-earth! In Rivendell!" She said as she stood up quickly.  
  
Her book fell from her lap and landed on the grass.  
  
Elrond bent down and picked it up.  
  
"I guess you have been away that long, and I guess being ill as you were would cause a portion of your memory to vanish." He said as he placed the book beside him where she had been sitting.  
  
Ami peeled her eyes from her surroundings to look at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, yeah. I guess your right." She picked up the book and took her place again.  
  
"El…er…Adar, What exactly do you mean by 'ill'?" Ami asked, getting really curious about the figure she now had to play, and maybe this "sickness" could be used to her advantage.  
  
Elrond's dark, but soft eyes scanned her for a second.  
  
"You were very ill. We were uncertain what caused it and still are. I had to send you to your grandmother for I had nothing left to do. You have been gone for 200 years…" His gaze lowered to the soft grass, and for some reason Ami's heart went out to him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she found her hands very interesting to look at.  
  
His head rose at her remark.  
  
"Neveth, why do you apologize to me?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Oh, uh, well, it just seems like I brought you a lot of pain or something." Ami felt nervous. She knew she wasn't speaking in proper English. Yes, she had realized a long time ago that she had an English accent, but she was also certain that Elves just don't go around saying 'Hey dude, what's up?!'  
  
"Brought me pain? Dear child, the only thing that brought me the pain was seeing you in pain! But now you are back my dear Neveth, and my heart truly beats now." He said as he cupped her face in his hands.  
  
At this touch however, Ami did not pull away, she couldn't. There was so much warmth and love in his touch. Like a real father should. Ami had never experienced it before.  
  
Tears began to well in her eyes.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"It's good to be home." She finally breathed out.  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
At that time, an Elf maiden came walking through the gardens to where they were.  
  
She cleared her throat softly.  
  
"Um, excuse me my lord, but perhaps I can show Nevethiriel around and refresh her memory?" She said in a musical voice.  
  
Ami looked up at this new approach.  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw her.  
  
She was tall, with long golden blonde hair, and bright eyes.  
  
The Elf smirked slightly at Ami.  
  
"Ah, Nevduliniel! I'm sure you are happy to have your best friend back?" Elrond said smiling kindly at the Elf.  
  
Nevduliniel smiled at him.  
  
"Yes my lord, very happy." Ami just kept staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"Ah then, I will leave you two to catch up with each other." He stood up, pulling Ami along with him.  
  
Her book fell once again.  
  
Elrond bent down and picked it up again. This time he read the cover.  
  
"The Silmarillian?" He asked. Ami quickly took the book from him.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I uh, got it from wherever I just came from?" Ami fumbled with her words.  
  
She was almost certain that Galadriel was her grandmother, as since she is Arwen's, but she didn't want to just blurt out that she got it from Lothlorien when she had no idea.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'll see you at dinner then. Good day." He nodded at Nevduliniel, and she bowed low.  
  
When he was finally out of sight Ami burst out and hugged Nevduliniel.  
  
"Oh my God Nat! I can't believe you're here too!" She said through her laughs.  
  
Natalia laughed with her.  
  
"You better be glad I know you well enough to know some of this damn stuff! I almost panicked when you disappeared from my sight and then all of a sudden I sprouted pointy ears!" She pointed out her ears.  
  
"I donno, pointy ears kinda suite you!" Ami smiled and Natalia shoved her.  
  
"So, Nevethiriel huh? Princess of Rivendell! Ami! It's your dream come true!" Natalia said giving Ami another hug.  
  
"Oh I know! I can hardly believe it!" She pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Hey! Lets go! I'm dying to explore this place! Common!" She began to pull Natalia with her.  
  
They walked through all of Rivendell, just talking and memorizing where what was.  
  
Ami told Natalia about her parents, and Natalia understood, but Ami couldn't cry about it now. She wouldn't cry about it.  
  
They were walking around the entrance to Rivendell, when a rider came through the gates.  
  
Ami and Natalia sank down behind a bush to see who it was.  
  
Ami gasped when she saw him.  
  
He was a rider, dressed in the casual riding clothes of the Elves, with a dark green tunic, and light green leggings. He had a brown cape on, and a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back, with a long bow to go with it.  
  
He had long blonde hair that was braided back partially as if to keep it from falling in his fine featured face.  
  
"Whoa! Ami, why didn't you tell me that Elves could be so damn fine?" Natalia said in a loud whisper.  
  
Ami didn't say anything.  
  
The Elves beauty captured her. Oh yes, she believed she was going to enjoy her stay here in Rivendell immensely.  
  
The rider rode out of their sight and Ami found herself breathing again.  
  
She turned to Natalia and Smiled.  
  
"I love Tolkien!" She said and Natalia laughed at her.  
  
"Common, lets go." They began to talk again, as they walked along the stone walkway.  
  
They were walking past the stables when all of a sudden a middle aged looking Elf came walking up to them.  
  
"Nevduliniel, we need you inside now." She said sternly.  
  
Natalia flashed Ami a scared look.  
  
Ami gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Um, ok, coming."  
  
"Now!" She said loudly before strolling off back the way she came.  
  
"Uh, I guess I better go, they aren't gonna eat me or anything are they?" Natalia had to ask, just to make sure.  
  
Ami laughed at her friend.  
  
"No, but you better go before you lose her." Ami gestured to the rapidly fading figure of the lady.  
  
"Right, Bye Aim's, I'll see you, latter." She gave Ami one more quick hug before turning and running after the lady.  
  
Ami closed her eyes and took in another deep breath.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I'm really here!" She said out loud.  
  
A horses loud neighing brought Ami back, scaring her half to death.  
  
She jumped forward slightly, catching her toe on one of the rocks, casing her to fall on her hands and knee's.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!" She yelled at herself.  
  
"An Elf, and yet I still can't manage to keep my balance!" She said as she hit one of the stones with her fist in aggravation.  
  
She heard someone chuckle softly behind her.  
  
She didn't turn around until she heard a very musical voice speak to her.  
  
"Mae govannen, Arwenamin." It said beautifully.  
  
Ami slowly turned her head and blushed slightly.  
  
There stood the rider that her and Natalia had seen earlier that day.  
  
He now had his hands crossed across his broad chest and was leaning slightly on the opening of the stable door.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"Uh, Hi." She said as she quickly stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
'What a great first impression Ami.' She thought mentally to herself.  
  
"I see you still haven't found a way to tame those toes of yours little Neveth." He said with another chuckle.  
  
'Oh great! So he does know me! But who is he?'  
  
"Uh yeah, um…who are you?" She asked slowly.  
  
Amusement crossed his handsome face for a mere second.  
  
"You have forgotten me already little one?" He asked as he began to walk towards her.  
  
Ami felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Um, well, s-since my uh, illness, I've suffered a slight loss of memory." She stuttered, hoping it made some sense to him.  
  
He smiled again, causing Ami's knees to quiver.  
  
'What an awesome smile!' She thought.  
  
"I see…" He said and crossed his arms once again.  
  
"I am Legolas prince of Mirkwood, son of Thurendil, King of Mirkwood." He said, as if it were something he was used to saying, and was tired of saying it.  
  
Ami's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my…" Was all that could come out.  
  
"Is something wrong Neveth? Do you not remember me now?" He asked with a slight smirk.  
  
"Your Legolas?! You were always my favorite Elf!" She yelled.  
  
"What?" He asked, his eyebrows narrowing in confusion.  
  
"I mean, the way that Tolkien described you was so elegant and beautiful, but your ten times more beautiful in real life! Oh! Um…I mean…" Ami could feel her face turning bright red, but Legolas only laughed at her. His laugh was heavenly.  
  
"Little Neveth, it is good to see that no illness could stop you from still amusing me." Ami laughed nervously. Just how well did she know this Elf?  
  
"Well, I must go now, I need to freshen up before dinner, but I shall see you then little one." He gently kissed Ami on her forehead before turning and leaving in quick steps.  
  
Ami sighed and watched the Elf's backside, as he walked away, with a dreamy look.  
  
"Damn, he is fine!" She said with a girlish giggle.  
  
"I gotta go tell Nat!" She said then quickly ran off to tell her friend about the handsome Elf. 


	2. The Preparation

A/N: ok here's another chap for yall! I hope you enjoy! R&R PLEASE!!!  
  
WARNING! Some sexual language in dis chap…well…sorta…lol…just thought I'd warn ya! (  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Like b4 I don't own nuffin of Tolkien's!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Preparation  
  
Ami walked into the entrance of one of the biggest, beautiful buildings there, hoping it was the right one.  
  
She sighed in relief when she saw Natalia walking down the hall towards her.  
  
"Nat!…er…Nev! There you are!" She said and Natalia put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from laughing.  
  
Ami ran the rest of the way to her.  
  
"Oh my God you wouldn't believe it!" She said as soon as she got to her.  
  
"Believe what?" Ami smirked slightly.  
  
"You know that gorgeous Elf we saw enter the gates this afternoon?" She said with a sparkle in her green eyes.  
  
"You mean the one sporting the best pair of legs since Robin Hood Men In Tights?" Natalia asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
"That's da one! Well, he kissed me!" Ami squealed.  
  
"He kissed you?! No fricken way!" Natalia said grabbing onto Ami's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, well, it was only on the forehead, but he's got a mighty fine tail!" Ami pointed out.  
  
Natalia laughed.  
  
"I guess you wanna know what I heard about you two then?" Ami's eyes widened.  
  
"What? Please tell me Nev!" Ami begged.  
  
Natalia smirked.  
  
"Well, I asked around about him, and they say he is one of your 'close friends', and that he met you in Lothlorien when you were there for your healing."  
  
Ami pouted.  
  
"So he's not like, betrothed to me after all, but my 'close friend' which means I have to keep my hormones in check." Ami sighed and Natalia laughed at her.  
  
"Don't be so glum chum, sometimes best friends make the best lovers!" Ami laughed at her.  
  
"Well I was actually sent to find you, you need to dress for dinner tonight." Ami looked down at the outfit she was wearing.  
  
"What's wrong with what I got on?" She looked up at Natalia.  
  
"You're a princess, princesses wear at least ten dresses a day!" She said as she began to lead Ami down the hall.  
  
Ami's eyes bulged.  
  
"Ten dresses?! I can hardly stand to stay in one, let alone ten!"  
  
"It's the small price for being an Elven princess in Middle-earth. And besides, if I can find something sexy enough, maybe prince Legolas won't let you stay in it for long!" Natalia said as she slung her arm over Ami's shoulders and grinned.  
  
Ami laughed. "Yeah, your right. Ok, I guess I can manage." Ami sighed.  
  
"Good, because I don't think you had much of a choice, but it's better going like this then being dragged to the dinner hall kicking and screaming!" Ami laughed. "True dat true dat!"  
  
The girls laughed as they quickened their pace to find Ami's chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they arrived at her chambers, Ami was immediately swept up in a bunch of Elven maidens.  
  
They stripped her of her dress and moved her hastily over to a marble basin.  
  
Ami threw Natalia a bewildered look, she was not used to anyone bathing her but herself.  
  
Natalia laughed and she spoke softly in the Elvish tongue. "That's enough ladies, I'll take it from here, just get a few of lady Nevethiriel's finest dresses laid out on her bed and I'll be in to see which one will suite her for tonight." The ladies looked at her, but left reluctantly.  
  
When they had gone, Ami slid into the basin and welcomed the steaming water to her soft skin.  
  
"That was amazing Nev! It looks like you've adapted sooner then I have!" She said as she took the soft cloth and ran it over her body.  
  
Natalia laughed.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess I'm doing it for the sake of all blondes! Proving that we are not ALL dumb." She laughed as she poured water over Ami's head.  
  
"I truly can not believe I'm really here, if it were not for this heavenly water on my body right now, I wouldn't." Natalia said nothing, but helped Ami wash herself, and then picked up a large towel that was hung over a wooden chair.  
  
Ami stood and Natalia wrapped her in it.  
  
"Ok, now lets go see what they got laid out!" Natalia said as both her and Ami walked into where her huge bed was.  
  
It was made of dark wood, and had designs of all kinds, twisting and turning every which way.  
  
Ami smiled, a bed fit for a queen.  
  
Natalia walked over to the bed and examined all the dresses that had been laid out.  
  
She finally decided on a maroon coloured dress and then gestured for the ladies to leave them be.  
  
Again they left reluctantly, and Natalia closed the door behind them, and turned to Ami.  
  
"Alright, lets make you a princess!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Natalia went to work, sculpting her masterpiece.  
  
She let Ami slip into the dress, which snug fitly at her bust giving off slight cleavage. The tight fitness went all the way down to her slim waist, and rounded off her hourglass curved hips, flowing beautifully to the floor.  
  
The sleeves went out to her hands and flowed down to the floor as well.  
  
It was trimmed in beautiful gold designs, and it made the darkness of Ami's long locks shine.  
  
Ami smiled as she examined herself in the mirror.  
  
"Good pick Nev." She said as she turned to look at her backside.  
  
"I know I'm brilliant. Now come and sit, I must get your hair and makeup done." Ami turned to look at her.  
  
"They have makeup?" Natalia smirked and pulled out her black bag.  
  
"It was slung over my shoulder when you pulled me in with you." Ami laughed and hugged her friend.  
  
"Ok, ok enough. Sit!" Natalia said pulling away from Ami and pushing her down into the seat.  
  
Natalia took careful time weaving dark ribbon through Ami's hair.  
  
She twisted, and threaded, till finally she stepped back with a small smile.  
  
Then she was careful on the makeup, as not to put too much on.  
  
She noticed that Ami really didn't need it, being an Elf tended to soften her skin, leaving it flawless and tinted in all the right places.  
  
She applied light blush to her cheekbones to bring out her eyes, then a shiny gloss on her luscious lips that were already naturally red, making them look irresistible.  
  
She then stepped back with a full look of satisfaction.  
  
"Can I look now?" Ami asked.  
  
Natalia moved aside as Ami stood to look in the gigantic full-length mirror.  
  
She twisted and admired herself.  
  
"Well? What do ya think?" Natalia asked throwing her arms in the air.  
  
Ami turned to her.  
  
"I look like I just stepped off the set of a Star Wars movie." Ami said dryly. Natalia laughed.  
  
"Hey, I think I did pretty good!" She defended.  
  
Ami sighed and looked back, she had to admit she thought the color suited her, but would it turn heads? Or a specific blonde one at that?  
  
She placed her slender hands on her hips.  
  
"You did great Nev, thanks." She said as she turned and hugged Natalia.  
  
"Thank you, I told you…I'm brilliant." Ami smiled. She was so happy her friend was here to share this with her.  
  
"Ok now, lets go, remember, chest up, shoulders relaxed down!" Natalia said pushing Ami's bust out.  
  
"Nev, I'll poke an eye out with these things!" Ami said as she quickly turned to walk to the door.  
  
Natalia laughed.  
  
"That's the whole point! You gotta draw some attention!" She said as she began to follow Ami.  
  
"Ugh! Nev, I wanna sleep with the man, not blind him!" Ami said as she swung the door open, and almost rammed into Legolas, who was standing there with his hand extended about to knock.  
  
"Oh…God." Ami said, and Natalia put her head down to hide her laugh.  
  
"Hello Neveth, I've come to accompany you to the dinning halls." He said as he smiled widely.  
  
Ami cleared her throat.  
  
"Uh, ok. Thank you." She said as she took his hand that he had held out to her.  
  
Natalia kicked her in the back.  
  
Ami turned and leered at her.  
  
"Uh, Legolas, You remember my best friend um…uh…Nev…uh…Nev…"  
  
"Nevduliniel!" Natalia whispered harshly.  
  
"Nevduliniel!" Ami almost shouted then laughed nervously.  
  
Legolas flashed Natalia a smile.  
  
"Yes, I believe so, but however, I was under the impression that I was your best friend." He joked, but Ami took him for serious.  
  
"You are! Well, I mean, you're my best guy friend! I mean…um…yeah. Why don't we just go to bed...uh..DINNER I meant dinner." Ami said and began to walk quickly down the hall.  
  
Legolas flashed Natalia an amused smiled then quickly turned to follow Ami.  
  
Natalia watched the Elf from behind and had to agree with Ami, he did have a mighty fine tail!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: lol, ok I know both chaps ended in one of them checking out his ass, but common, you haveta admit he has a damn fine one!…lol…and it was kinda short…I'll try to make it up in the next chap (…R&R PLEEEEEASE! I'm beggin ya! So is Legolas, the more reviews I get, the more freedom he gets. So for his sake…REVIEW!…lol 


	3. The Kiss

A/N: Review pleeeeaaasssseee! And kisses to all who has! :)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Kiss  
  
Legolas ran quickly on his light Elven feet to catch up with Ami.  
  
"Neveth wait!" Ami stopped and turned to him. She knew her face was bright red from her embarrassment. Of all the Elves in Middle- earth, why did she have to act like an idiot in front of him?  
  
"Yes?" She asked keeping her gaze to the marble floor as he ran up beside her.  
  
"Well, I thought I was going to escort you to the dinning halls not chase you there!" Legolas said as he flashed Ami a smile.  
  
Ami couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Ah, that is better. I would like to see that smile more often!" Legolas laughed as he held out his arm.  
  
"Shall we go?" Ami's smile widened and she linked arms with his.  
  
They headed down the marble halls in silence. Ami loved being with him, it made everything feel so right.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they were far enough down the halls to where Ami could here the voices of many Elves, Legolas turned to Ami and smiled.  
  
"Did you hear who has come to visit?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"No I haven't. Who has?" Ami asked as she looked into his eyes that were now sparkling.  
  
"Tis Aragorn himself, or should I say Elessar. And of course, Arwen, your sister!" Ami's eyes widened. Things started to fall in place. Elessar? And with Arwen? This must be after the battle of the Pelennor Fields! And after Aragorn claimed the throne and Arwen his wife!  
  
Excitement weld up in her and she smiled.  
  
"Really?! I shall be most happy to see them!" Ami tried her best to sound proper as she began to quicken her steps. She was anxious to see just how handsome Aragorn might be!  
  
Legolas laughed as he quickened his steps to match hers.  
  
"You know Neveth." Legolas stopped her and she turned to him.  
  
".you really look beautiful tonight." He said and Ami felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Th-thank you. Y-you don't look so bad yourself." She stammered, drawing out a handsome laugh from Legolas.  
  
"Neveth, I think your cheeks love to turn that color." He said as he brushed his hand over Ami's embarrassed cheek. Which made her blush even deeper.  
  
"Ugh, lets go!" She said as she tugged Legolas along with her.  
  
Ami could feel her heart pound faster and faster as they neared the voices and merry music making that could be heard.  
  
They appeared at the entrance and Ami couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock.  
  
Everything was gorgeous. Long tables filled with foods of all kinds.  
  
There were no lights in the room, but however, there was a glow around every being there. Everything shone, and it took Ami's breath away.  
  
"Oh wow." She mumbled under her breath, but Legolas' Elven ears heard her.  
  
"I had forgotten myself on how beautiful it was." He said before turning to her.  
  
"Shall we?" He said before leading her into the glowing room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami and Legolas walked by many smiling faces before she spotted her "father".  
  
He smiled brightly when he saw her, and rose from his massive seat.  
  
"Nevethiriel! There you are, come join me!" He said as he laid a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Ami's smile widened when she saw him as well. She already thought of him as her father.  
  
"Hello Adar. Sorry I'm late, Nevduliniel had a time in finding me something to wear." She smiled as she sat in a big wooden chair that was set beside Elrond's. Legolas sat in the seat that was beside hers.  
  
"All is well, as you can see, your sister has yet to present herself as well." Elrond's smile was warm and comforting.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to mee-.er.see her again!" Ami covered. Then reached over and picked up the shimmering glass that was set before her to moisten her dry throat.  
  
Seeing on how the liquid was clear, Ami's thoughts automatically thought "water", but she was shocked and pleased when the sweetest and most heavenly taste she had ever known met her tongue.  
  
"Mmm." She commented, "What is this?" She asked turning to Legolas.  
  
He smiled as he picked up his own glass. "Only the finest wine in all of Middle-earth." He said then raised his glass to hers.  
  
"Really? Wine? I thought it would taste different." She said peering into her glass.  
  
Legolas looked at her quizzically until Ami felt his gaze and slowly turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Well, you know what I meant." She said, hoping that he would find some way of turning the madness of what she had just said into sense.  
  
"Right." Was all he said, as he set his glass down. Ami let out a sigh of relief. This was beginning to be harder then she thought.  
  
Legolas turned back to her as if he where going to say something, but then a young male Elf walked up and started making conversation with him, so Ami took the opportunity to look around.  
  
She noticed a tall Elf with long Black hair enter the room. He looked old and wise like Elrond, but there was just something about him that rubbed Ami the wrong way. She didn't know what it was, but the way he was looking at her all of a sudden made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Legolas!" A males voice called out, and Legolas' smile widened when he saw him.  
  
"Nurtaur!" He called back and rose from his seat to embrace the Elf that walked up too him swiftly.  
  
Ami peeled her eyes from the dark haired Elf to look to see whom Legolas was hugging.  
  
Legolas pulled back and slapped the Elf on the shoulder.  
  
"My friend! It has been too long." He said and his friend laughed.  
  
"Aye, indeed it has, but what brings you to Rivendell?" The tall Blonde Elf asked.  
  
"I heard Nevethiriel was back, and I thought a trip to Rivendell, and to see you dear friend, was far overdue." He then turned to Ami and smiled.  
  
"Neveth, this is my best friend Nurtaur. He is the son of Angaalph, one of your fathers most trusted gaurds." Ami smiled and reached her hand out to take Nurtaur's hand. He leaned down and kissed it softly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Nurtaur, but however, I was under the impression that 'I' was your best friend." Ami raised an eyebrow at Legolas, mocking his past statement.  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and tilted his head with an amused smile.  
  
"You mock me princess?" Ami smiled back playfully.  
  
"Oh never fair Prince, I wouldn't dream of mocking you." With that Ami laughed and turned to her glass.  
  
She heard the two Elves behind her laugh, and she smiled to herself triumphantly.  
  
"Nevethiriel." Ami turned to her father's voice, and stopped in mid gulp when she saw the dark haired Elf standing next to him.  
  
She slowly put her glass down. What was it about him that made her feel this way? Maybe it was something in Nevethiriel's past.  
  
".Nevethiriel, do you remember Malfanion? He is one of my dear friends." Ami shook her head at him.  
  
"Nay, I do not." She said and reached her hand out to him. He too leaned down and kissed her hand gently. The look he gave her when he rose did nothing but make her even more uncomfortable.  
  
"Lady Nevethiriel, It is wonderful to see you well again." He said as he straightened up.  
  
Ami only gave him a crooked smile before turning back to her glass.  
  
Legolas sat down in the seat next to her again with a big sigh, and took his glass as well.  
  
"Aye, it is truly good to be back here again. I am wondering when Aragorn is going to present himself, I have truly missed him." He said then took a gulp of his drink.  
  
"Hmm, how long has it been since you've last seen him?" Ami asked as she propped her elbows on the table, and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
"Nearly five years." He answered as he set his glass down.  
  
"Well, I guess I will be meeting him for the first time?" Ami asked as she remembered her father saying she had been gone for 200 years.  
  
"Aye, I believe so. Your sister was most disappointed that you could not join the marriage ceremony." Ami nodded.  
  
"As was I to have missed it. I can hardly remember anything. All but one thing that seems to bother me." Ami said as she smoothed out her gown and laid her hands on her lap.  
  
"And what is that?" Legolas said as he turned to look at her.  
  
Ami sighed and looked over in the direction of Elrond talking with Malfanion.  
  
"Him." She said, and Legolas followed her gaze to the two talking Elves.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" Legolas' eyebrows narrowed in confusion.  
  
"No! Not him!" Ami turned back to them. "Him." She made her point clear, but it only seemed to confuse Legolas more. "Malfanion? Why him?"  
  
"I don't know," Ami said still watching them. ".But there is just something about him that makes me feel.well.uncomfortable." Ami turned and met Legolas' gaze.  
  
"Uncomfortable? How?" Legolas' gaze was intent and wondering. Ami shook her head as she looked down.  
  
Legolas looked at Malfanion then back at Ami. He was about to comment further, but Nurtaur came walking up and interrupted them again.  
  
"Legolas! I saw Elessar coming this way with the lady Arwen by his side!" At that Legolas stood and Ami's gaze shot up to the entrance.  
  
And there stood a tall dark haired man, with a beautiful Elven maiden by his side.  
  
Ami stood shakily. She couldn't believe she was going to meet Aragorn! The king of Gondor! And Arwen Evenstar! Ami swallowed hard as they began to walk towards them.  
  
The moment Her eyes met the fair maidens, Arwen's face blossomed in a warm smile.  
  
She pulled from Aragorn's arm and hurried towards Ami.  
  
Ami didn't know what it was, but she felt herself fill with the urge to run to her as well. And Ami didn't stop this urge. She quickly moved past her chair and towards her sister.  
  
The instant they met in the embrace Ami felt her heart laugh, or was it Nevethiriel's heart that sang? Ami didn't know, she just hugged the beauty back with all she had.  
  
Finally Arwen pulled back.  
  
"I have truly missed you little sister." She said, and Ami felt tears sting her eyes.  
  
"As I have you! I' am so sorry I could not be there to see you married." Ami said immediately.  
  
Arwen smiled. "Nay dear sister, I am overjoyed at seeing you well! You need not apologize to me." Ami smiled back.  
  
They heard a soft 'Ahem' behind them and they both turned. And there stood Elessar, King of Gondor. Ami's breath caught in her throat. He was indeed handsome. With rugged features, and piercing blue eyes. He was exactly what Ami imagined him to be. Strong, noble, and wise. It shone from the eyes that now look at Ami, and she smiled.  
  
"Elessar." She said as she did a slight curtsy.  
  
She held out her hand to him and he took it. He bowed slightly and kissed it warmly. When he straightened he smiled.  
  
"Nevethiriel, It is wonderful to finally meet you.little sister. And please, call me Aragorn." That struck Ami like lightning. 'Oh.my.Gawed! I'm Aragorn's little sister-in-law!' She thought mentally. Then she thought. 'But wait, I'm the one who is almost 3,000 years old!'  
  
"Nay, for I hardly believe that I'm capable of being your.little.sister."  
  
She burst into a smile, and he did the same. Then pulled her into a warm hug.  
  
Ami thought as if she were going to faint! This was all happening way to fast!  
  
'He smells good!' Ami thought before he pulled back. 'A mix between leather and fresh air!'  
  
"Ah at last! Now maybe we can eat!" Elrond's booming voice rang out and everyone turned to him.  
  
Arwen laughed and went to hug him.  
  
"Aragorn!" Aragorn turned at the sound of his name and smiled when he saw the blonde Elf coming towards him.  
  
"Legolas! Tis good to see you friend." He said as they embraced.  
  
"Aye, it has been far too long." Legolas said when they pulled away.  
  
Aragorn leaned over to whisper in Legolas' ear. "You are right, she is fair, almost as beautiful as her sister!" Legolas broke out into a handsome smile.  
  
"As you would think so, but we have always been very different in our opinions." Legolas said not so quietly then turned and winked at Ami.  
  
Ami had no idea what he was talking about but smiled and turned to walk back to her seat.  
  
After much hugging and laughing, the dinning started. Elves brought out plates upon plates of delicious looking food.  
  
Ending with deserts of custards and puddings capped with clotted cream.  
  
Ami had never before eaten such foods, and she tried not to eat too much incase her stomach would reject it, but everything tasted heavenly. And Ami found herself getting more and more addicted to the wine.  
  
"More please!" She yelled to the wine filler.  
  
He smiled and began to walk over to her for the fifteenth time that night.  
  
But Legolas placed a hand on the arm that Ami held her glass high with and waved the Elf off.  
  
"No more for her tonight. Bring the princess some water." He said and the Elf bowed and turned.  
  
Ami turned and glared at the prince.  
  
"Who died and made you my mother?" She asked coldly.  
  
Legolas blinked at her, then it hit Ami that Nevethiriel's mother was most likely dead.  
  
Something in her struck hard. Like it was hurting.  
  
'I must be experiencing Nevethiriel's pain on the loss of her mother.' Ami thought as she lowered her glass and looked down.  
  
Legolas saw the pain that had crept into Ami's face before she had lowered her head and sighed.  
  
"Neveth, how about some fresh air?" He whispered into her ear. Ami nodded her head. She was feeling very dizzy from all the wine.  
  
She turned to Elrond.  
  
"Adar, I'm going out with Legolas." She partly slurred, and Elrond shot Legolas an amused look.  
  
Legolas nodded, and Elrond knew that his daughter would be safe.  
  
"Alright mella, So I'll kiss you goodnight now." Ami bent down and he kissed her softly on the forehead. Legolas grabbed a hold of Ami's arm when she staggered slightly as she tried to walk.  
  
"I'm fine." She said as she tried to yank her arm away, but only managed to nearly fall on her backside, but Legolas swiftly grabbed her and stood her up.  
  
"Right, you're as steady as a babe is when he tries to take his first step." He said softly as he began to lead her away.  
  
Ami turned and waved at Arwen.  
  
Arwen and Aragorn shared a laugh at the sight of Legolas hauling Ami out of the room.  
  
Another set of dark eyes watched them as well, but however, did not even smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas brought Ami out to a gigantic balcony and set her down gently on a stone bench, where she laid her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
Legolas walked over to the railing and looked out into the black sky that was speckled with countless shimmering stars.  
  
He heard Ami take in a deep breath and let it out.  
  
He turned and looked at her.  
  
She had her eyes closed so he took the opportunity to let his eyes scan her body.  
  
She was indeed beautiful. His eyes went from her soft lips, to her bust, then down even to her ankles.  
  
When his eyes finally made it back to her face, she was looking at him.  
  
Legolas blushed and looked away quickly.  
  
Ami smile, she'd caught him.  
  
She stood up quickly to walk over to the railing, but a wave of dizziness took over her and she moaned.  
  
Legolas turned, and quickly bolted for her, catching her within inches of the ground.  
  
He lifted her up slightly but then stopped.  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
When Ami's dizzy spell left, she found herself staring into Legolas' deep blue eyes.  
  
Ami felt as if she couldn't breath.  
  
She reached up and brushed his cheek lightly.  
  
He swallowed hard.  
  
Ami leaned up until her lips lightly brushed his.  
  
The instant their lips met, Ami felt lightning shoot through her body at the feel of his warm, moist lips.  
  
Legolas drew her in closer and deepened the kiss.  
  
Passion flowed from their lips as their tongues dueled vigorously.  
  
Legolas' thoughts went wild.  
  
'Can this really be happening? Or are my dreams tormenting me again. Nay, her mouth never tasted so sweet in my dreams before.'  
  
Then the remembrance that she was drunk hit him hard.  
  
'She is probably not even aware of this happening. I will not take advantage of her.'  
  
And with that Legolas pulled back quickly. Ami gasped for breath when he pulled away and her lips tingles from the kiss.  
  
She smiled up at him and went for another kiss but he pulled back and lifted her up all the way.  
  
Ami looked at him confused.  
  
"We can not do this Neveth, you are drunk, and therefore not yourself. I will not take advantage of you like this." Legolas explained as he looked down to the ground.  
  
Anger boiled in Ami, she didn't know why. She knew that kiss was not because she was drunk, She felt something in that kiss, something she had never felt before, and his rejection stung her like venom. She felt tears spring to her eyes, but she blinked them back quickly.  
  
She squared her shoulders back and lifted her chin.  
  
"I understand perfectly. Goodnight young prince." She said coldly before turning on her heals and heading for the door.  
  
"Neveth wait!" Legolas yelled, but Ami ignored him and kept walking in her huff.  
  
She was in such a rage that she wasn't looking at where she was going and soon looked up in confusion.  
  
'Damn it! Where am I?' She thought mentally.  
  
She closed her eyes and massaged her temples.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around for a clue of anything that might look familiar, but everything just looked the same to her.  
  
"Now if only the whole fucking hall would stop spinning!" Ami said out loud.  
  
She heard a door squeak open and looked over to see Natalia's blonde head pear out of a one of the thousands of doors.  
  
Natalia smiled. "I thought that was you." She started as she walked towards her, but stopped when she saw the look on Ami's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Ami couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out in tears, and Natalia ran the rest of the way to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Ami shook her head no as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Well, common before someone hears you." Natalia said leading Ami into the room.  
  
That night Ami cried and told Natalia everything before the alcohol took over her and she passed out into a sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ack!.lol.how stupid of her!.he was just being respectful! Don't you agree?.lol.review and let me know!!! ( 


	4. Malfanion

A/N: Hey dudes! Ok so this is a short chap, but it's important to the story so.(.please review if you read it!.I'll love ya forever!!!(  
  
Disclaimer: Ok ok! I don't own Legolas.so there.I admitted it! And you have no earthly idea how hard it was!.lol.as also I don't own n e thing else of Tolkiens! Enjoy da chap!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Malfanion  
  
A week went by with Ami and Natalia in Rivendell, but they got so accustomed to everything that they started calling each other Nevduliniel and Nevethiriel like it was the names that they were born with.  
  
Ami stopped talking to Legolas after the incident on the balcony.  
  
He tried constantly to talk to her, but she avoided him as much as she could, and when she couldn't, she wouldn't listen to his babblings.  
  
She thought that whatever he had to say wasn't important so she would just walk away and leave a very depressed Legolas behind.  
  
However, on this particularly beautiful day, Legolas mounted his horse and rode out of the main gate.  
  
Ami and Natalia were walking by when they saw his exit.  
  
"Where is Legolas going?" Ami questioned.  
  
Natalia hung her head but said nothing.  
  
Ami stopped and turned to her when she saw this.  
  
"Nev, where is he going?" She asked more loudly.  
  
Natalia sighed and looked up to meet Ami's gaze.  
  
"He has reached the end of his visit here in Rivendell and has set out for Mirkwood." Ami's eyes widened and she turned and started walking in quick steps to the gate.  
  
"You knew this! Why didn't you tell me?" She said as Natalia followed quickly behind her.  
  
"I tried! But every time I'd mention his name you'd cut me off!" Then Natalia caught up to Ami and grabbed her arm.  
  
"He told me to give you this." She said holding out a silver sheet that was rolled and tied with a silver string.  
  
Ami looked down at it for a moment before she slowly reached out and took it.  
  
She sat down on a nearby bench and stared at the letter.  
  
Natalia walked up and sat down beside her.  
  
"Well, are you going to open it?" Ami sighed, but reached over and gently untied the fine ribbon.  
  
She opened the letter and began reading it out loud to Natalia.  
  
"My dearest Neveth." Ami cleared her throat a little then continued.  
  
"I am giving this letter to Nevduliniel in only hopes that you will read it. You have not talked to me in days, and my heart grieves from your rejection towards me. I wish I could tell you how deeply sorry I am, but I do not think this paper could hold it all. I know you are angry with me for the night on the balcony and I wish now to tell you that I had no intention of hurting you. I merely had not the desire to take advantage of you in your drunken state. I hope you understand this. I know not any other way to say it. I will be arriving back in Rivendell in not to many days and I hope to see you then. Please forgive me my dearest Neveth. I'll remain forever your friend, Legolas Greenleaf." Ami sighed as she laid the paper beside her on the bench.  
  
"He had to say 'forever your friend' didn't he?" She asked softly.  
  
Natalia sighed and pulled Ami into a hug, but Ami pulled away and stood up. She walked over to the gate and leaned on it as she watched the dust dance around from Legolas' departure.  
  
Natalia came up beside her. "What are you thinking mella?" She asked softly.  
  
Ami sighed but didn't turn to her.  
  
"I am thinking that I have only been here for a week, and already have fallen in love with an Elf."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyday Ami spent in Rivendell grew sweeter and sweeter. Even if she missed Legolas deeply. She fell in love with the garden where she entered into that beautiful world, and would go there everyday to read. Sometimes she would just stretch out in the soft as silk grass and take a nap.  
  
Today Ami sat beneath a strong oak tree and read as she ate a red apple. She was very much into her book, but that didn't stop her Elven senses from detecting that someone was watching her.  
  
She wrinkled her nose and closed her book.  
  
"I know you are there, you can come out from your hiding now." She said dryly as she placed the book beside her.  
  
She felt a dark presence and her body tensed when Malfanion walked out from behind a tall brush. He smiled at her, but Ami made no effort to smile back.  
  
"You find it intriguing to spy on a lady sir?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Malfanion bowed low. "With all do respect my lady, I couldn't help myself. Your beauty is what intrigues me." He said as he walked towards her.  
  
Ami could feel that uncomfortable feeling set in as warning bells went off in her head.  
  
He continued. "For one can hardly believe that there can be a beauty that surpasses all the beauty around her." The smile he gave her after that was not expectable and Ami stood.  
  
"You should not say such things to me. I suggest sir, that you learn your place in this realm, and leave me be." And with that she tried to make her pass by him, but he grabbed her arm and she spun to look at him.  
  
"I suggest to you, my lady, to never turn your back on me. The results could prove fatal." He sneered, inches from her face.  
  
Ami felt the fear shoot through her and she began to tremble, but she squared her shoulders back and lifted her chin. "Unhand me sir, or would you prefer me take this matter to my father." She said with fire flashing in her green eyes.  
  
He only smiled. "Nay, for I do not believe you to be so stupid. Oh no, you will tell no one. I can see the fear in your eyes Nevethiriel, I will make your nightmares come true shall you utter one word of this to anyone!" He said and Ami ripped her arm from his grip and then without thinking turned and ran.  
  
Ami didn't look back until she felt she was far from the garden.  
  
However, at the time she looked back, a horse galloped right in front of her, and she screamed as she fell back onto the floor in pure surprise.  
  
Right away an Elf dropped to the ground next to her and lifted her up.  
  
"Neveth, are you hurt?" It said and Ami's head shot up as she knew who it was.  
  
Legolas looked down at her with worry in his eyes. "Legolas!" Ami was so relieved to see him that she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
This shocked him at first but then he gently placed his hands on her back.  
  
"I'm so sorry Legolas! Will you forgive me?" She asked as she pulled away.  
  
"Of course little one! But what has troubled you so?" Ami had to fight off the urge right then and there to tell him of Malfanion's assault, but he had been right, Ami was scared to death, and therefore shook it off.  
  
"Nothing! But your horse nearly sent me to the Valar!" She laughed and so did Legolas. Though he sensed and knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth, he just took her in his arms and hugged her again.  
  
They talked as they walked to the stables. Ami couldn't stop smiling the whole time, and soon forgot about her trouble with Malfanion. It was so good to have Legolas back! 


	5. Threats and Illnesses

A/N: Hey! Here is another chap already!.ha!.(.thanx to all who reviewed! And to my last reviewer Thanx bunches! I didn't know it was only letting sighned reviewing be done! But it's fixed so thanx a bunch! And thanx for your review! I'm so glad you like my story!( Enjoy da chap everyone! And please please PLEASE review! Thanx! (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Threats and Illnesses  
  
Ami and Legolas spent the whole day together. They walked, and talked and shared the tails of what they had been up to since they last seen each other.  
  
Ami showed Legolas 'her' garden, and there they sat now, talking and laughing in the shade of a tall elm tree.  
  
"So Neveth, what was it that truly troubled you this morning?" Legolas asked. It was so random that it caught Ami by surprise and she stopped smiling.  
  
"I-I told you. I-it was your horse.I." She looked down, but Legolas reached over and gently lifted her chin so she was looking into his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Neveth, we have only known each other for a few hundred years, but I know you well enough to know that you are a terrible liar." He said with a twinkle in his eyes, and a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
Ami sighed. She knew she had always been a terrible liar. She decided that she could tell him and make him promise not to tell anyone. That way, Malfanion wouldn't know, and she would be safe.  
  
'What am I thinking? Legolas wouldn't let him hurt me anyways!' She thought. She looked up at him again and his face was expressionless. She cleared her throat and began.  
  
"Well, this morning I was here, reading and soaking in the beautiful day, when I sensed I was being watched." Legolas shifted in his seat as if he were trying to put all of his attention on her words. His eyebrows were scrunched as if he were concentrating, and Ami couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked when he was all serious.  
  
"And I was." She continued as she searched his face for any clue on what he might be thinking, but his face was still expressionless. 'Damn the ability to hide your feelings!' Ami thought mentally.  
  
"Who was it?" Legolas asked at last.  
  
Ami sighed again and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"It was." Then her eyes caught movement behind Legolas and she stood quickly.  
  
"Malfanion!" She knew she had been caught. Yes indeed, there stood the very Elf Ami was beginning to despise. What was he a stalker?  
  
Legolas turned and stood as well.  
  
"Ah, good morning Malfanion. Beautiful day to be walking in the garden's isn't it?" He greeted with a smile.  
  
Malfanion returned it. "Aye, indeed it is. However, I was sent to find lady Nevethiriel, and escort her to her father at once." He said with a bow.  
  
"Alright, that will give me time to freshen up before dinner." Ami's eyes widened. He was going to leave her with him!  
  
Legolas turned to Ami and studied her face.  
  
He felt her tense when Malfanion appeared and now she almost shook.  
  
"Neveth, do you wish me escort you to your father instead?" He asked and Ami could have kissed him.  
  
She smiled but then she caught the eye of Malfanion and felt despair set in. She was scared of him yes, and she felt it safe not to deny him. She looked down and shook her head.  
  
"No Legolas, go freshen up, I'll be fine." She said to her toes.  
  
Legolas lifted her chin till she was looking straight at him.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked again.  
  
Ami felt like she could cry, but she bit her lip and tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"Yes, I will be fine. I will see you tonight." She managed to slip a small smile and Legolas nodded.  
  
"Alright then, I shall be by your chambers later to escort you to the dinning halls." He smiled slightly and leaned over, kissing her lightly on the cheek. Ami closed her eyes and savored the moment.  
  
"Alright then. My lord awaits his daughter." Malfanion said in annoyance and Ami reluctantly turned and walked towards him.  
  
He held out his arm to her and she took it.  
  
She stole one more back glance at Legolas before they walked around the bush and disappeared from his sight.  
  
Legolas watched intently and decided to follow them. He wasn't stupid, she was after all, a terrible liar.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami closed her eyes as they walked. She was getting farther and farther away from the one person she thought could help her. And she bit her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
When Malfanion thought them a good distance from the prince he quickly reached over with his other arm and grabbed Ami's wrist. With one quick move he spun her around, and had her in a tight hold with her arm behind her back.  
  
Ami winched at the pain that shot through her arm, but she wasn't dumb, she had taken self-defense classes in 10th grade. She quickly elbowed him in the ribs and he let lose of her fast.  
  
Ami spun around with fire blazing in her green eyes.  
  
"How dare you!" She hissed. "I may be a lady, but I know how to defend myself sir. I suggest you seek common sense, and learn to maintain your distance." She stood over him in triumph, but suddenly he rose and grabbed her around her throat, hitting a pressure point Ami didn't even know existed.  
  
She gasped and pawed at his fist, but he was too strong.  
  
He brought her within inches of his face and sneered in anger. "And I suggest to you, my lady, to watch yourself with me. I would hate to see you come up sick again and break your poor fathers heart." Ami's eyes widened and He released her with a satisfied smile.  
  
Ami coughed a few times but then just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"What did you mean by that?" She breathed out.  
  
Malfanion shrugged. "I only suggest you keep your pretty mouth shut around the prince. You know I have eyes everywhere my lady, I can see everything you do, and say. I'd hate for something else to happen to you. For another illness like you had, could possibly kill you!" He gave her a mocked sad face then sneered.  
  
He held out his arm to her but she backed away.  
  
"I will escort myself to my father thank you." She said, but he only stood there.  
  
"Don't bother, he hasn't sent for you. I only needed an excuse for the prince to let you go. You may return to your chambers now. Oh yes, and don't think your getting off so easily. You need a lesson taught for your near outburst. Get used to your room tonight, for I do believe you will be quite unable to leave it for a few days." He walked up to Ami and smiled at the fear that shown from her eyes.  
  
"That is.much better." He patted her cheek playfully then turned and walked away. Ami let out a shaky breath and nearly collapsed.  
  
"I don't feel so good." She spoke to herself as she placed her hand to her stomach.  
  
She quickly stumbled off to her chambers in hope to find Natalia. She needed her best friend more then anything now, but she really wanted Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That evening, Legolas strode to Ami's chambers and tapped on the door.  
  
He heard nothing for a while, but then heard a faint "Come in." So he pushed the big oak door open.  
  
He smiled and stopped when he saw Ami lying in her bed.  
  
She looked up and all of a sudden felt bad. "Oh Legolas! I am so sorry, I do not think I shall be joining you for dinner this evening." He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"What has happened little one?" He asked, and she let out a big sigh,  
  
"I do not know.I just all of a sudden felt sick. It was strange." She lied and looked down when she did.  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"Neveth, am I not your friend?" Ami's gaze shot up at him.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And do you not trust me?"  
  
"I trust you just fine, why are you asking me such questions?"  
  
"Because you are lying to me! You have told me nothing but lies this whole day! Now if what you say is true then please, lie to me no more." Ami's felt the tears sting her eyes and as much as she tried to fight them off she couldn't.  
  
She burst into tears then right away felt embarrassed for being so childish and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Legolas drew her into a hug.  
  
"Please tell me what is wrong Neveth. Is someone troubling you?" Ami laughed sarcastically. "If you only knew."  
  
"Well then tell me."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because I can't!" Ami pulled away from his embrace to look at him.  
  
He studied her face for a while as if he were reading her mind. Ami didn't care, she wanted him too.  
  
Finally he sighed.  
  
"Neveth, I want you to tell me everything. And I promise you, I will let no one harm you. Do you understand me? I would never let any one harm you." He took her face in his hands and she nodded faintly.  
  
She let out a heavy sigh. "Ok, I'll tell you everything."  
  
With a shaky voice and watery eyes Ami told Legolas everything Malfanion had done to her. And when she had finished she searched his face for any sign, but once again he was expressionless.  
  
Finally he stirred and looked at her seriously.  
  
"Neveth, I want you to stay away from him. I have a confession to make. I followed you and Malfanion when you left the garden-"  
  
"You followed us? Why?" Ami saw a small smile tug at the sides of his mouth.  
  
"I told you, you are a terrible liar! When he first grabbed hold of you I was about to spring to your rescue, but you seemed to handle it quite nicely." At that he smirked and Ami blushed.  
  
"And when he grabbed you the second time I was to scared to move, I knew that if I were to emerge from the bush, he could have easily hurt you with the grip he had. And then when he stopped he walked away and you ran. And I.was determined to get to the bottom of this." Ami sighed at him.  
  
"There is more though."  
  
"More?"  
  
"Yes, I think he is the reason I was so ill." Ami looked up at Legolas and he shook his head in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, he kept threatening me about my illness, and right before he walked away he said I needed to learn a lesson and for me to get used to my chambers for I would be here for a while, and then right away I felt sick to my stomach. And so you have found me here.in my gigantic bed. Sick." Legolas seemed to be thinking it over in his head.  
  
"You could be right, but we don't know for sure." Then he looked up at Ami and smiled. "How about I get someone to bring two trays of food here and I have dinner with you?" Ami smiled.  
  
"I would love that!" He laughed and stood.  
  
"Alright.I shall be back shortly." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, then turned and left.  
  
As soon as he did Ami felt alone and unsafe.  
  
She kept feeling like she was being watched, and now that feeling scared her more then anything. 


	6. Friends or Lovers?

A/N: Yayness! Another chap! I wanna thank all da beautiful ppl who wrote all da wonderful reviews! I love you guys!!! ( ok well.dis chap is where it's a lil Rish.nothing graphic though so, lol.well enjoy da chap and please review! I love them so much! ( oh ya, scroll down to get the Elvish interpretations (  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Friends or Lovers?  
  
When the trays had been brought and the food was consumed, Legolas stayed and they talked. They laughed and joked and had as much fun as they wanted too.  
  
Ami was lying on her stomach and was dangling her feet up over her head. She was very flexible and didn't mind showing it off.  
  
Her nightgown was a little more then revealing, but she didn't care, right then she was laughing to hard.  
  
Legolas laid down across the bed right in front of her as he laughed.  
  
Ami smiled and turned around, laying her head on his toned stomach.  
  
They both sighed a heavy sigh.  
  
"I think someone is feeling a bit better huh?" Ami smiled and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Much! You know what they say.Laughter is the best medicine!" Legolas sat up on his elbows and smiled down at her.  
  
"Really? They say that? I have never heard it before." Ami froze for a second then laughed again.  
  
"Oh, well then I must have made it up or something." Legolas laughed as well.  
  
"I like it, I think I shall use it sometime."  
  
"Good, you just go right ahead and do that."  
  
They both busted out laughing again, but then soon their laughter stopped when they found themselves staring into each other's gaze.  
  
Ami swallowed as she was consumed in the depth and beauty of his deep blue eyes.  
  
Legolas gently reached over and pushed some hair off her cheek before caressing it.  
  
Ami closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.  
  
She opened her eyes and Legolas sat up so her head was resting in his lap.  
  
He smiled slightly at her before he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers.  
  
Ami let out a deep, shuttering breath as soon as their lips touched. She reached her arms up and over his head to draw him into a more passionate kiss.  
  
Soon their kissing became more vigorous. Legolas moved out from under Ami and was now on top of her.  
  
Ami tangled her fingers in his silky blonde hair as their tongues met every crease in each other's mouths, tasting every sweet corner and edge.  
  
Legolas pulled her gown up, and over her head, leaving her naked.  
  
She did her best to discard his close fast, and soon they were under the covers. Legolas lay on top of her and kissed her nose sweetly.  
  
He looked down at Ami and she smiled.  
  
"Are you certain you want to do this?" He asked softly.  
  
Ami smiled and pulled him closer.  
  
"Legolas." She looked deep into his eyes and smiled.  
  
" That night on the balcony, when you kissed me, I wasn't kissing you for the reason that I was drunk, but for the fact that I love you. I felt it that night, but now tonight, I want to show you." Ami said in a near whisper.  
  
Legolas smiled at her words.  
  
He leaned down and trailed small, sweet kisses all over her face. When he got to her ear, he softly whispered. "I love you." Before He entered.  
  
That night, Ami had the most wonderful experience in her life. She had had it before yes, but none so sweet, passionate, lustful, and full of love. So much love.  
  
They made the most amazing love all night that night, until Ami fell into a peaceful sleep, in Legolas arms. And for the first time in her entire lifetime, she felt safe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That morning, Ami awoke to small kisses on her face.  
  
She smiled as she opened her eyes to meet the gaze of her lover.  
  
Legolas smiled warmly down at her and planted another sweet kiss onto her nose.  
  
"Good morning." Ami giggled.  
  
"Good afternoon is more like it." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Ami's eyes widened.  
  
"Afternoon? We are lucky no one came in and saw us!" She said as she sat up.  
  
"Oh, but someone did come in while you slept."  
  
Ami looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed again."Twas Only Nevduliniel, but she laughed and ran out as quickly as she entered." Ami laughed at this, she knew Natalia would be teasing her about it till the day she die.  
  
Ami turned and stared at Legolas. She saw his beauty, and now so much more. His smile made her feel week, his eyes made her feel alive, and his body made her feel lustful. Ami couldn't think of a more beautiful thing that has ever been in her life. She leaned down and kissed his sweet lips.  
  
When she pulled away she smiled. "You better go before someone like my father walks through that door." He laughed, but nodded his head.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her softly one last time.  
  
He pulled away and before he left he caressed her face. "Lle naa vanima, melamin." Ami blushed slightly at the compliment and Legolas laughed.  
  
He quickly threw on his clothes and was gone.  
  
Ami laid back in her bed with a long sigh and a smile on her lips.  
  
Yes, Middle-earth was indeed a marvelous place.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami was dozing off again when she heard her door squeak open, and then saw a blonde head peak through.  
  
She laughed when Natalia opened the door all the way, realizing it was safe.  
  
Natalia ran to the bed and jumped up on it. She was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So." She said and Ami just stared at her.  
  
"So?" Ami asked as she stretched.  
  
"So I came in to see if you were feeling better, and it seemed you had, for there was a naked Legolas sleeping next to you." Natalia smiled. She never was one to just beat around the bush.  
  
"Hell, I know I'd feel a whole lot better if there was a naked Legolas sleeping next to me!" She exclaimed and Ami laughed at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So how was he?" Ami couldn't contain the smile that blossomed across her face.  
  
"Oh Nev! It was beautiful! Filled with so much love and passion! If you think it was good with Jason on earth, try having it with an Elf in Middle- earth! Everything they do is so magical and musical and just, just..wonderful!" Natalia's eyes sparkled as she listened to her friend.  
  
"And he told me he loves me." Ami added then buried her face in the blanket as Natalia shrieked.  
  
"That is so precious!" Natalia cooed.  
  
"I know!" Ami said as she giggled.  
  
"Well, I heard that Legolas has gone to speak with your father. He seemed most upset about something." Natalia added and Ami sat up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I was walking down the halls when I saw Him speaking with that Malfanion, then he got real upset and stated loudly that he was going to 'take this matter to lord Elrond.'" Said Natalia, imitating Legolas.  
  
Ami felt her heart stop beating.  
  
Natalia stared at her for a minute.  
  
"Neveth, what is going on?" Ami looked at her quickly then down at the blankets.  
  
"N-nothing is going on. Wh-whatever would make you think of such a thing?" Ami stammered.  
  
"Ugh common Neveth! You're a terrible liar and you know it!"  
  
Ami sighed at this in frustration. She knew she was a terrible liar, but could she really be that bad? Yes.she could.  
  
"Oh alright, I will tell you."  
  
Ami told everything to Natalia, also adding her night with Legolas.  
  
Natalia sighed.  
  
"Well, lord Elrond will make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore."  
  
Ami sighed as well.  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
Just then someone knocked at the door.  
  
Ami covered herself as Natalia stood to answer it.  
  
When Natalia answered the door, a guard stood in attention.  
  
"I have come with a message for lady Nevethiriel." He said.  
  
Natalia glanced back at Ami then turned to the Elf.  
  
"I am sorry, but Milady isn't suitable at this moment, can I give her the message?"  
  
"Tell her Lord Elrond requests she come meet him in his study as soon as she is fit too." He said and Natalia nodded.  
  
"I will tell her." She closed the door and turned to Ami.  
  
"Well, lets get you dressed."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, Ami was walking down a long hall.  
  
Her footsteps echoed around her on the tall dark walls.  
  
Ami sighed and even that echoed.  
  
"This place is way to big. It too hard to find my way around." Ami spoke to herself.  
  
Ami stopped and looked around till she spotted the way she was to go.  
  
"Ah, tis this wa-" Ami stopped short in her speech when she thought she heard something.  
  
It was small and soft, but Ami's Elven ears picked it up clearly and she knew what it was.  
  
Footsteps. Someone was behind her. Another pair of echoing footsteps could be heard and Ami thought she could guess who they belonged to.  
  
Ami's breathing came fast, and her heart beat so hard, she was sure it could be heard throughout the realm.  
  
Ami began to walk faster. She was nowhere near her father's study and these halls were surprisingly dark. Or maybe they just seemed that way to Ami.  
  
Ami heard the footsteps quicken as well behind her.  
  
At this Ami began to run. She couldn't hear anything above her own feet pounding on the marble floors.  
  
She didn't care who it was, she was determined to get to her father's study alive.  
  
She was almost to the corner where she would round and her father's study would be the forth door on the right, but when she neared that turn two strong arms went around her waist, yanking her back.  
  
She didn't have time to scream for a hand went up to her mouth and held it shut.  
  
She was slammed against the wall, with the hand still clasped tight around her mouth, and Ami found herself staring into a pair of dark eyes.  
  
"Would you be so kind as too inform me why I was summoned by lord Elrond as well my lady?" He breathed into her face, and Ami did all she could not to cry.  
  
"I had a fine talk with the prince this afternoon, why did you tell him? Did you really think you could get away with it?" He sneered before lowering his hand for Ami to talk.  
  
"I-I-I tried to lie, b-but I just can't!" She finally spat out.  
  
"Well, I hope for your sake that will all change today. Your father better not find out the truth Neveth, or I will find no trouble in killing you where you lay at night." Ami felt herself getting angry at this. She no longer cared if she died. She'd rather die here in Middle-earth then live on Planet earth.  
  
She squared her shoulders back and lifted her chin.  
  
"I care not." She said and Malfanion cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I care not if you kill me! I am old enough." Malfanion stepped back a bit and looked at her.  
  
A crude smile met his crooked lips and he leaned forward again.  
  
"No my lady, you do not care if you die do you? However, I am sure prince Legolas isn't prepared to." He laughed at the shocked look on Ami's face.  
  
"Oh yes, you love him don't you? Just like you told him last night, am I right?" Ami could have died right there.  
  
"You.you were watching?!" She finally breathed out.  
  
Malfanion sneered.  
  
"Why of course! I have already told you Neveth, I can see and hear everything you say and do! Do you not remember."  
  
Ami felt the blood drain from her face.  
  
"Leave Legolas alone. He has no part in this!"  
  
"Oh but he does. Seeing on how he threatened me if I did not leave you alone! I think he has a big part in it."  
  
Ami swallowed.  
  
"Alright, I'll do whatever you tell me just please, leave him alone."  
  
Malfanion smiled.  
  
"Good, You will speak of this to no one, and you will tell your father it was all just a big mistake. That you misunderstood my intentions."  
  
Ami sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'll do my best."  
  
"Oh, and for Legolas' sake, I hope your best works." He said then let her go.  
  
She turned quickly and began to walk towards the study again. She felt the tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them back. If they saw her crying, they would know something was wrong.  
  
Ami sighed as she got to the study door. She would have to lie like she'd never lied before. And to the two people she loved most. She took in another deep breath before she raised her hand, and tapped lightly on the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lle naa vanima, melamin = You are so beautiful, my love.  
  
Hehe.well dre's chap 6! Now review like you've never reviewed b4! And you might get chap 7 a lil sooner! ( 


	7. Lies and Confrontations

A/N: Here is another chap! Sorry it took so long to post! I've been hella busy. Wow.I'm blown away from all the wonderful reviews I'm getting! Thanx so much! I love yall!.lol.continue to review! It motivates me to write faster ;)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lies And Confrontations.  
  
"You may enter" Said Elrond in his booming voice, and Ami took in a small breath, releasing it as she pushed opened the door.  
  
His face seemed to brighten when she entered. "Neveth! Come in child!" Ami smiled slightly as she closed the heavy door behind her.  
  
She leaned up on it slightly for a little while before she stepped closer.  
  
She saw Legolas standing next to the massive table Ami was sure was the desk in the study, where Elrond now sat.  
  
He smiled warmly at her entry as well.  
  
Ami cleared her throat so to be sure she didn't let anything slip.  
  
"Hello Adar. Legolas." Ami curtsied and then stood as if waiting.  
  
"We are waiting for Malfanion to appear. There was a matter that was brought to my attention, and I must find out all explanations." Elrond explained as he smiled at Ami.  
  
Ami threw Legolas a nervous glance. Could she really lie and he not tell? She highly doubted it, but his life was at stake. She must do her best.  
  
Legolas winked at her, and she couldn't help the shy smile that formed on her lips as she blushed slightly.  
  
Elrond looked from Legolas to Ami, and then chuckled lightly to himself.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and Elrond stood.  
  
"Enter." Malfanion opened the door and peered in.  
  
He glanced at Ami, but she kept her gaze to the ground.  
  
"My lord, you sent for me?" He asked.  
  
Elrond nodded at the chair that was placed in front of his massive desk.  
  
Malfanion walked carefully to it, once again glancing at Ami as he passed her, but once again she averted her gaze elsewhere.  
  
He dared to venture a glance towards Legolas, who returned his look with a slight glare.  
  
Malfanion sat, and then cleared his throat.  
  
"What is troubling you my lord?"  
  
Elrond fixed him with a stare. He studied his face. Malfanion was a close and dear friend of his. What Legolas had told him was almost unbelievable, but he could not just assume Legolas to be the liar. He had to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Malfanion, Legolas has informed me with some rather.. disturbing news." He started and Malfanion shifted slightly in his chair.  
  
"Wh-what has he told you my lord?" Elrond once again studied him for a while, and then glanced at Ami.  
  
He then looked back at Malfanion.  
  
"He has reported that you attacked Nevethiriel yesterday, and threatened her health! Is this so?" Malfanion was silent for a time, as if thinking on his next words. He then cleared his throat again and began his deceit.  
  
"My lord, what would you mean by attack? I walked with lady Nevethiriel yesterday for a time. I do remember her tripping once, and I reached down and helped her up. I do not believe that can be counted as an attack!" Malfanion smiled confidently at himself.  
  
Elrond shot a glance at Legolas who looked ready to explode.  
  
"He lies! I saw him myself!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, you would wouldn't you?" Malfanion sneered without even a glance in Legolas' way.  
  
Elrond glance at Ami. Her whole body shook, she didn't know what she should do.  
  
"Tell him the truth Neveth!" Ami jolted her attention to Legolas' plea.  
  
He looked at her for a second, and she shook her head slightly. Legolas stiffened, something must have happened to her from the time he left her side till now.  
  
"Neveth, did he threaten you?" Ami glanced at Malfanion, but all she could see of him was his back. She glanced at Elrond who studied her intently. She then turned her gaze to Legolas who's eyes made it very hard for her to do this. Her gaze once again settled on Malfanion's back. She cleared her throat.  
  
"No, Malfanion tells the truth." She said quietly.  
  
"And you do not!" Legolas said angrily. He then turned to Elrond quickly.  
  
"My lord, I know what I saw, and Neveth knows. He must have threatened her or something. Please tell me you can not possibly believe this devilry!" He said quickly. Elrond's gaze never once left Ami's face. Until now he looked at Malfanion, who was grinning slightly.  
  
"Legolas be silent!" Ami's command was a little more then shocking, and they all turned and stared at her.  
  
Ami felt herself shake again.  
  
"Do not speak such things that you know nothing of! Now please, let the matter be!" She said quietly, then quickly turned on her heals and fled the room. She had to hide the tears that threatened to fall. She would have much rather ran to Legolas and let him comfort her, but Malfanion's threat burned her like hot coals. She could not allow anything to happen to Legolas. She would not.  
  
She ran till she found herself at her garden. There she collapsed underneath the Elm tree, and cried like she had never cried before.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Ami's sudden departure, Elrond released Malfanion, and he now sat with Legolas standing by his side.  
  
"My lord, I tell the truth, you must have seen it in her eyes! Whatever he threatened her with must have been enough to scare her into lying to you."  
  
Elrond sighed and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Legolas, all you tell me, I already know. The thought I'm dwelling on is how my dearest friend could do such things to my own daughter. Someone he has known since she was born. A little girl. It.. it makes me sick to my stomach." Legolas stared at Elrond for a while.  
  
"You knew?" Elrond looked up at him and a small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Of course! After all, she gets the trait of being a terrible liar from me!" Legolas smiled at him.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Elrond sighed again.  
  
"I will send my guards to find Malfanion and banish him from Rivendell. I will not let him anywhere near my daughter." He stood and turned to Legolas.  
  
"And I appoint you, Legolas, as Neveth's personal bodyguard, if you so please to except." Legolas smiled.  
  
"Aye, I except, your daughter will be safe." Elrond patted his shoulders.  
  
"I know. I know." Legolas bowed slightly.  
  
"Well, I shall go find Neveth and tell her the good news then."  
  
"And I shall call on my guards." Legolas turned and left the room as Elrond did just that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami's crying subsided to mere whimpers. She sniffed when she heard footsteps coming towards her.  
  
She didn't look up to see who it was, but she didn't have to.  
  
She was more then startled when a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms and yanked her up.  
  
Ami gasped at the pain that shot through her arms. She felt week from all her crying, so she didn't put up much of a fight.  
  
"You did well my lady." Malfanion sneered in her ear.  
  
"I do believe it worked! Legolas might be able to sleep peacefully now." Ami sighed in relief.  
  
"What do you want from me now?" She whispered. He smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Have you not guessed it yet Neveth?" Ami cocked an eyebrow at him and his smile turned into a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I have truly missed you since you were ill. Your sweetness. Your innocence." As he spoke he trailed his fingers across her face. Ami felt the realization hit her hard. She began to struggle to get free, but his hold on her was strong.  
  
"Now come my lady. You know better I think." He said as he tightened his grip on her arms.  
  
"Please release me." She breathed frantically, then winched at the pain from his grip.  
  
"Hush now my lady, it will all be over soon."  
  
"Please! Let me go!"  
  
In an instant Malfanion grabbed the back of her head, pressing his lips to hers violently.  
  
Ami tried to scream as the taste of his bitter tongue entered her mouth, but her screams were muffled by his lips.  
  
She then did the next best thing she could think of.  
  
She bit down. Hard.  
  
Malfanion yanked back with a cry of pain. Ami then got the sting of his hand on her face and she gasped in shock.  
  
She turned to run, but he grabbed hold of her and shoved her against the elm tree.  
  
He raised his hand for another smack, and Ami closed her eyes, readying herself for the pain, but it never came.  
  
The next thing she knew she heard a muffled sound, then a grunt, and the sound of someone hitting the floor.  
  
Ami still wouldn't open her eyes. Her body began to shake and her breath came fast. Why wasn't he attacking her?  
  
Then she felt someone touch her face and she winched and whimpered slightly, but then she heard the voice of an angle, her angel.  
  
"Neveth, it is me." He said, and Ami opened her eyes to make sure she was hearing right. When she saw Legolas' face she began to whimper. It was all she could do.  
  
"Shhh, it is ok. I am here now." He spoke softly as he took her in his arms and held her. At this Ami began to cry. She let the tears come, and the sobs shake her body.  
  
Legolas held her tightly and spoke soothing words into her ear. Soon she couldn't cry anymore. She let out a shaky breath and nuzzled her face in his neck.  
  
He picked her up and turned to look at the body that lay on the ground.  
  
He had been so angry when he came into the clearing. Nothing could have stopped the blow that he gave Malfanion. He would probably be out for a while. The stupid bastared. Legolas took in a deep breath and looked up when he heard voices and many footsteps coming towards them.  
  
Soon guards came into the clearing, followed by Elrond.  
  
He stopped short when he saw Legolas holding the now sleeping Ami.  
  
The guards lifted Malfanion and he groaned.  
  
Elrond walked up to Legolas and Legolas told him all that had happened.  
  
Elrond let out an angry sigh when Legolas had finished. He gently reached over and caressed his daughter's cheek that burned from the blow she took from Malfanion's hand. His own friend. Ami whimpered a bit and snuggled her nose deeper into Legolas' neck.  
  
Elrond turned to Malfanion with a cold star.  
  
"Malfanion of the Lorr, you are here by banished from all of Rivendell, and the hundred miles that surrounds it! If you are ever spotted within these boundaries, you will be shot on site. So says Elrond, Lord of Rivendell." And with that he waved the guards off as Malfanion threw a hated glare in Legolas's direction.  
  
When they were out of sight, Elrond turned to Legolas and smiled.  
  
"I think you should take Neveth to her room. She needs her rest now, she has been through much."  
  
Legolas nodded and began to walk away.  
  
"Legolas." Legolas turned to Elrond.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I am forever in your debt."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No need my lord. It is a natural instinct to protect the one you love." Elrond smiled as he nodded.  
  
"I thought as much." Legolas smiled and then turned and walked away.  
  
Elrond stood there and let his mind wander to the times when Nevethiriel was small. He chuckled to himself again before he walked off, and left the garden. 


	8. Hobbit's and Dwarf

A/N: At last another chapter! lol! I have to warn you guys that I'm going on a ten-day trip To Tulsa. My sister has a computer there, so I will try to continue to post and write.but if I don't then you know why ( Thank you so so so so sooooo very much for all your wonderful reviews! Keep them comin! It is after all a wonderful motivation! ( Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Hobbit's and Dwarf.  
  
Legolas turned the doorknob, then stood back and pushed the door open with his foot.  
  
He walked over to Ami's bed and gently laid her down. He grabbed a spare cover and placed it over her. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
Ami stirred a little, and Legolas began to walk away.  
  
"Legolas." It was hardly a whisper, but Legolas heard it.  
  
"Aye melamin, I am here." He said once again moving to her side.  
  
"Do not leave me." She mumbled again with her eyes still closed.  
  
Legolas smiled and chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"Nay little one, I will not go." He said as he crawled up onto the bed. He got beside her and she moved to snuggle into his arms.  
  
He took her into his arms and held her as she slept.  
  
Legolas didn't sleep at all. He watched her sleep, leaving occasional kisses on her dear face, and singing softly into her ear when her face clouded as if she were having a bad dream. Her face would then grow peaceful and she would sigh.  
  
Legolas loved her, he made it clear that day. And he vowed he would protect her no matter what. He would not let her get hurt again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami groaned and her eyes blinked open. She turned over, but Legolas was gone. She sighed as she sat up.  
  
She rubbed her face with her hands as she yawned. Ami frowned as she tried to remember what had happened to her before she fell asleep. The remembrance hit her and she sighed. She put her hand to her cheek when she remembered Malfanion's strike. Tears stung her eyes. She had been so stupid. She should have just told Legolas. Why hadn't she? It would have saved her so much trauma.  
  
Ami was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice Legolas enter. He was carrying a tray of hot tea for when she awoke. When he saw her sitting there, with her hand to her cheek and tears in her eyes, he quickly sat down the tray and rushed to her side.  
  
"Neveth. Mella, what is troubling you?" Ami turned to him and a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking of my knight in shining armor!" She said with a bigger smile.  
  
Legolas raised a brow at her and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Knight in shining Armor? Neveth, sometimes I do not believe you are even from this world!" Ami's smile stayed plastered onto her face.  
  
'You have no idea.' She thought.  
  
Legolas smiled and leaned forward, kissing her sweetly on her lips.  
  
When he pulled away he walked over to the tray he had set down and brought it to her.  
  
"I brought something to make you feel better." Ami smiled as she took the cup from his hands. She put it to her lips, and as soon as the warm liquid began to flow into her mouth she began to feel better.  
  
She closed her eyes and let out a small 'mmm'. Legolas chuckled softly. And Ami smiled as she opened her eyes. "What has intrigued you so fair prince?" She joked. He threw her his dashing grin. "Why nothing fair maiden! You are just very adorable." Ami giggled. "Thank you." He leaned forward and planted another kiss onto her lips.  
  
Legolas stayed until Ami finished her tea, then left her to rest for the remainder of the eavening.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few days later, Ami was walking in her garden when she heard little footsteps walking behind the bushes. She squinted her green eyes and began to walk slowly towards the bushes.  
  
The rustling stopped when she walked up to them.  
  
She stood up straight.  
  
"That was strange." She said out loud to herself.  
  
The next thing she knew, a small curly head 'child' emerged from the bushes. Followed by another one tumbling after him.  
  
Ami squealed in pure surprise and jumped back.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" She yelled.  
  
The small 'child' grinned up at her.  
  
"Or....I mean..State your name, and..what you are." She said as she backed up a little. She had no earthly idea what this creature could be.  
  
"Good day Milady! I am Peregrin Took of the Shire! Known in short as Pippin! This here is Merry! We are Hobbits! We seen you in Lothlorien when you was sick! Do you not remember?" Ami's smile widened. Merry and Pippin were always her favorite Hobbits.  
  
"Oh my! Yes! Yes of course! How could I forget?"  
  
Merry and Pippin smiled.  
  
"What ever brings you to Rivendell lads?"  
  
"We come to see Aragorn and Legolas! We traveled with the Dwarf Gimli. Do you remember him? He stopped by our huts the day before last, and we traveled long and hard to arrive in time to see Aragorn. Tis good to see you too milady." Merry babbled all at once, earning a kind smile from Ami.  
  
"Well, my brother-in-law and Legolas are in the main garden, shall we go and seek them out?" They both nodded their curly heads, and walked with Ami towards the main garden.  
  
"Did Frodo happen to accompany you on this sudden journey?" She questioned with a smile. She so wanted to meet the ring bearer in person. Sadness crossed Merry and Pippin's face for a mere second.  
  
"Nay milady. He has journeyed to the Grey Havens, did you not hear of that?" Ami frowned. 'Aw shucks! I wanted to meet Frodo!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Sam would have come as well, but Rosie would have skinned him and hung him to dry should he leave her when their second born could come a poppin any moment!" Pippin added and he and Merry chuckled together.  
  
Ami felt disappointed again.  
  
"Oh, well, at least I have the time to see you two again."  
  
They both grinned at her.  
  
"Likewise milady!"  
  
Ami smiled as they entered the main garden. It was the biggest, and most beautiful garden in all of Rivendell and was named Alyson, after Nevethririel's mother.  
  
They spotted Legolas and Aragorn in a discussion as they sat upon one of the stone benches.  
  
Legolas smiled when he saw Ami, then his smile widened even more when he saw who walked beside her.  
  
Aragorn turned when he saw this and he to smiled.  
  
"Why tis Merry and Pippin! How be you lads?" Aragorn greeted as he stood to his feet.  
  
"We are well. So is the Shire, if you be askin, though I think your not." Merry smiled as he gave Aragorn a hug.  
  
"What brings you to Rivendell?" Legolas smiled as he to knelt to embrace them.  
  
"We came to see Estel before he left again. And of course you Legolas. Gimli has gone in search of you. We told him he best stick with us, but a Dwarf will be a Dwarf." Pippin declared earning laughs all about him.  
  
"Aye, Gimli. I think I shall go in search for him before he pulls out his beard in frustration." Legolas said as he stood.  
  
"Neveth would you like to accompany me?" He smiled at her as he held out his arm for her to take.  
  
Ami took it with a smile and curtsied slightly at Aragorn and the little ones.  
  
Her and Legolas walked off in search of a Dwarf, which was a strange thought, seeing as how they were after all, in Rivendell.  
  
"Your beauty shines brightly today melamin." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Ami blushed slightly. Legolas stopped her and she turned to him.  
  
He took her hands in his and gently raised them to his lips, kissing them softly. Ami's smile was from ear to ear as she looked up at him lovingly.  
  
He then reached one hand out and caressed her face, bringing it closer to his to engage in a sweet kiss.  
  
Passion flowed from their lips at the touch, and Ami felt her whole body tingle as Legolas' full lips overlapped hers.  
  
"Ahem." Came a gruff sound.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, I travel far and wide in search of you, and tis no surprised to me that I would find you here in Rivendell with your lips permanently attached to a female's!" Ami and Legolas pulled back in surprise.  
  
Legolas smiled as he places his slender hands on his hips.  
  
"Gimli, son of Gloin. Tis a good sight for my eyes to see you." Gimli grinned at him.  
  
"Likewise. And what a great arrival! She is Fair Legolas. She always has been."  
  
Ami cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Me?" She finally asked.  
  
"Aye! After our trip to Lothlorien, on our journey, I could not stop the lad from talking about you. He was indeed happy to see you again." Ami grinned at Legolas as the tips of his ears turned red.  
  
"Really? How sweet."  
  
"Anyway, Gimli, tis good to see you."  
  
"You have told me this already Legolas." Gimli laughed gruffly at the expression on Legolas' face.  
  
"I daresay you are all against me."  
  
Ami laughed at this.  
  
"Now come mela, we mean no harm in it. Why don't we walk and see what the others are up to."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Gimli said as he strode by them in the direction of the main garden.  
  
Ami held out her arm with a grin, and Legolas gave in, releasing a handsome chuckle and latching his arm around hers as they followed the Dwarf. 


	9. Curses and Fear

A/N: Muahaha! Another chap! Already! Wow, two chaps in one day, das a record 4 me! This chap is a lil dark, just to let you know! Translations at the bottom! Enjoy! And Review like you've never reviewed b4!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Curses and Fear  
  
Darkness. There were no lights, no lights but the one from the large fire that burned hot in the night.  
  
A dark figure danced around it in a demonic ritual of rage and revenge.  
  
Malfanion danced around the fire in his naked appearance, chanting spells and throwing dust into the fire, earning it to rise, feeding his rage.  
  
How dare that insolent bitch. Did she think she was higher then him? That she was more powerful, just because she came from a strong bloodline? No, she is stupid to think so. He was determined to prove that.  
  
The tree's shadows danced from the fire, and they seemed to weep at what he was intending to do.  
  
"Thanga yassen templa, gorgamin. Thanga yassen templa, gorgamin.." He repeated his ritual of mixed old world spells and new ones of curses and fear. Getting louder all the time, till he was shouting it throughout the woods.  
  
"Thanga yassen templa, gorgamin! Thanga yassen templa, gorgamin! Nevethiriel! Nwalmaer!" And with that he threw one last puff of dust in the fire, and it rose to an abnormal height. Malfanion fell to his knees and put his head between his legs.  
  
Echo's of his curse spread throughout the land, seeking its purpose, seeking the being it was cast upon, seeking Nevethiriel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In Rivendell, a party was being had in honor of the three visitors, and Estel, King of Gondor. Dancing and merry music was heard throughout as Elves of all shapes and sizes danced in the huge circle that was cleared for this purpose.  
  
Ami twirled as she danced merrily with Legolas. Her hair was down, except for the bit that was pulled away from her face and pinned behind her head. The twirling and dancing however left small curly strands to cascade in her face.  
  
Her cheeks flushed from the dancing. She wore a dark green gown that radiated her eyes. It twirled as she twisted and turned in Legolas' arms.  
  
They laughed as they danced the traditional dances, Ami had never been happier. This was her dream.  
  
Natalia sat nearby watching and laughing. A nervous Nurtaur walked up to her and bowed. She smiled kindly at him.  
  
"Would you care to dance lady Nevduliniel?" Natalia looked him over. He wasn't at all as handsome as Legolas, but he had his own charm and beauty. Her smile widened.  
  
"I would love to Nurtaur." He grinned as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Elrond sat at his massive seat, grinning at the Elves before him. He loved this. He would smile even more when he saw how happy Nevethiriel looked. He was so happy she was well again. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.  
  
Arwen danced with Aragorn. They too seemed to be enjoying themselves. Arwen with her adult domineer, and Aragorn with his playful, boyish ways. She would soon lighten up and would suddenly burst out in as much childish behavior as he. With her eyes filled with no more then love for him.  
  
Merry and Pippin sat with Gimli, drinking the delicious Elven wine, and clapping along with the music every once and a while. When one of them would say something funny, Gimli would let out a full-hearted, gruff laugh, and slap the back of the one that had said it. He would more or less slap them to hard and cause them to fall from their seat, but they would only laugh and scramble back up for another drink.  
  
Legolas twirled Nevethiriel around and round. Occasionally bursting into a handsome laugh, or a gorgeous smile. He thought She had never looked so beautiful before. With her flushed cheeks, and her hair falling in her face.  
  
He loved the facial expressions she made as she danced. Almost playful. His light blue tunic and leggings did nothing short but bring out his eyes. Ami almost thought her heart would stop beating when he had come to escort her.  
  
In an instant a slight echo could faintly be heard throughout the halls. It was so faint that it could only be heard if it was listened for.  
  
It twisted and turned in its evil mission, seeking the fair being it would plague itself upon. It found her.  
  
Ami was twirling around and round when she felt something hit her hard. It seemed to cut through her like sharp knives, and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.  
  
She stopped twirling and placed her hand to her stomach. She threw a terrorized look at Legolas, and he stopped short.  
  
"Neveth? What is wrong?"  
  
The room was spinning, she felt dizzy, was it from all the twirling she had been doing? No. She felt it. Whatever it was was demonic and hateful. It felt like it was ripping at her insides.  
  
Ami let out a gasp of pain as she leaned forward. Grasping for anything to hold her upright.  
  
Legolas bolted forward and she leaned into him.  
  
"Neveth? What is it? What is wro-" But before he could finish a bloodcurdling, painful scream left her lips and she jolted into a convulsion. Everyone stopped dancing and Elrond quickly stood from his seat.  
  
Legolas did his best to hold on to her, as it seemed she was going mad. The music stopped as the musicians stood to see what was going on.  
  
Legolas held on tight to Ami's wiggling body.  
  
With one more big jolt she brought him to his knees, still holding her. Then she went limp in his arms.  
  
At first Legolas was scared she had died, but soon he felt her breathe on his hands.  
  
"Legolas." She whimpered.  
  
Legolas turned her to face him. He was horrified at the expression of so much pain that was deeply etched into her face. And fear, there was so much fear there.  
  
By that time Elrond had rushed to her side and knelt down beside her.  
  
He felt her head. She was burning up. He felt his heart stop. The convolutions, the fever, the cries of pain, this was nothing new to come from Nevethiriel.  
  
"Oh Elbereth, no, not again." He said under his breath.  
  
Legolas looked at him. He was scared. He didn't know what was going on.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
Elrond looked at him.  
  
"She has fallen ill again." Elrond said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Legolas fell speechless.  
  
Elrond turned.  
  
"Someone quickly find the healer! Fast!" Someone turned and ran from the room.  
  
Arwen and Natalia rushed up to them.  
  
When Natalia saw Ami, her heart ached. She had never seen such pain on her friends face.  
  
"Legolas." Her plea was faint, but it was heard.  
  
Both Legolas' and Elrond's attention was shot back to her.  
  
"Yes melamin, I am here." Legolas spoke softly as he caressed her face.  
  
"Legolas." She whimpered again.  
  
"I am here Neveth, I am here."  
  
"What is happening to me? Natalia." Ami spoke, and Natalia immediately rushed to her side.  
  
"Yes, mella, I am here too."  
  
"Natalia, where am I? What is happening?"  
  
Legolas and Elrond looked at them questionably.  
  
Ami seemed to be going into two different worlds.  
  
At times it looked like the beautiful room of the dinning halls, with so many loving faces looking down at her, then she seemed to be in her room, at home, in the world full of pain, but Natalia was in both, and sometimes, Natalia was the only person she saw.  
  
Faintly Legolas would appear.  
  
"Legolas." She whimpered again.  
  
Legolas once again looked down at her. His eyebrows were narrowed with concern, and his mouth was in a fine line of fear.  
  
"What is happening to me?" She said one last time before she blacked out, and everything went dark.  
  
  
  
Nwalmaer= Tormented one  
  
Thanga yassen templa, gorgamin. Thanga yassen templa, gorgamin = just some Elvish curses I found of sickness and fear 


	10. Pain and Suffering

A/N: Alas! I have returned! Lol! I'm so very thankful and happy for all of your wonderful and beautiful reviews! Lol! You guys rock! You crack me up!. Well now non of you shall die from withdraw! Ha! Enjoy da chap! I shall try to post chap 11 as soon as possible! I'm so shocked I've gotten this far! I'm also shocked that you guys love it so much! Keep up the wonderful reviews! Not only does it motivate me, but also it makes me feel my story is actually worth writing! Thanx again! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, noffin of Tolkien's is mine! Damnit. Though I would love to own Legolas!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Pain and Suffering  
  
Malfanion raised his head slowly. He knew his evil deed had been done, and now he held a new information he greatly treasured.  
  
"So, Neveth, you are not truly of this world. Are you?" His grin turned into a chuckle, growing into a full malice laugh.  
  
He stood and clothed himself.  
  
"I will teach you how things are justly done in Middle-earth!"  
  
With that he strode off towards Rivendell.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami awoke. She didn't open her eyes, she remembered full heartily what had happened. The gnawing pain in her stomach helped in that part.  
  
She also remembered her place shifting, she was scared to open her eyes in case she would be home. Away from Rivendell, away from Elrond, away from Legolas.  
  
She heard nothing, but gradually her hearing began to come back to her.  
  
She heard a faint voice. Then it grew louder, until Ami was well aware that the person was right beside her, whispering softly in her ear.  
  
"Neveth? Neveth mella, can you hear me?" It said. Ami wasn't sure, but she could almost be certain she smiled at the recognition of his voice.  
  
She worked harder at opening her eyes, the light was bright and it was hard.  
  
Legolas stood quickly at the sight of her attempt in opening her eyes.  
  
He smiled when she did and turned to the guard that stood behind him.  
  
"Quickly, find lord Elrond, tell him to come at once." The guard bowed and left the room.  
  
Legolas turned back to Ami and smiled lovingly down at her as he caressed her cheek.  
  
Ami sighed, but even that hurt, and she winced a little.  
  
Legolas' smile faded when he saw this.  
  
"You are in much pain." He said softly.  
  
Ami opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came. So she cleared her throat and tried again. Still, nothing came. Ami felt the fear rise in her. Had she lost her voice? Oh Elbereth, not this.  
  
Legolas sensed the turmoil in her.  
  
"Hush little one, a lot will be said when you are well, you must rest now and regain your strength."  
  
Ami let out a long sigh, and stopped her attempt in talking. Tears brimmed the edges of her eyes, and she averted her gaze elsewhere so Legolas wouldn't see, but of course, he did.  
  
He felt ripped in two. He was supposed to protect her, to keep her from all pain. Why couldn't he be ill in her place?  
  
He reached over and took her face in both his hands. He wiped away the tears that cascaded down her cheeks with his thumbs. He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead lightly. Then he rested his forehead on hers.  
  
Ami sniffled as she raised her hands and placed them on his arms.  
  
"Neveth, did I ever tell you of the moment when I knew I was in love with you?" He whispered, and Ami smiled. She shook her head slightly. He smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
"Twas when you were in Lothlorien. You were ill then, but you were having one of your better days. You were down by Nimrodel , bathing in the healing waters." Ami's eyes widened and he laughed lightly.  
  
"You shone so brightly that day. With the water dripping down your naked body as you sang. I will never forget that moment. I knew then, I knew I would love you forever, and I did not know how much longer I could remain your friend with these feelings. And when I saw you with the Fellowship, I knew then my feelings were pure. And when I saw you at the stables, stumbling on those stub toes of yours, I knew I wanted to spend all of eternity with you." Ami smiled as he caressed her face then kissed her lips lightly.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. Ami closed her eyes and nodded as telling him she loved him too.  
  
"Ahem." Legolas turned and Ami smiled.  
  
"Lord Elrond, she has awakened." Legolas said as he stood.  
  
"So I see. How are you fairing mella?" Elrond smiled as he walked up to her bedside.  
  
Ami's smile faded when she realized she couldn't answer him. She looked at Legolas.  
  
"Um, my lord, it seems she is unable to speak at the moment, it is most likely from all the trauma." Elrond looked at Legolas, then back to Ami.  
  
"This is new." He said finally.  
  
He bent over and felt her head. He smiled faintly. "The fever has broken. For now." Ami smiled in response.  
  
"Have you figured out the purpose of her sudden illness?" Legolas asked as Elrond placed a soft kiss on Ami's forehead.  
  
"I have sent guards throughout Rivendell, in search of Malfanion. It does not take the mind of a genius to know he has some evil part in it. As much as I hate to think of it." Elrond turned to Legolas and smiled.  
  
"All will be well Legolas, do not worry yourself. Neveth will heal swiftly. I am sure of it." Legolas managed a faint smile, and he bowed slightly at Elrond.  
  
"Well, I shall go about seeing if someone will bring Neveth something warm to sip upon." He kissed Ami's forehead once more before he turned and left the room.  
  
Legolas watched him go, then let out a heavy sigh before he turned to Ami.  
  
"I would find Malfanion myself, and rid all Middle-earth of his fowl presence if your father would but only let me."  
  
Ami reached her hand out to him, and he walked up and took it.  
  
"If I could Neveth, I would put myself in your place." He said softly to her.  
  
"You do not deserve this melamin." Ami cleared her throat for one last attempt to speak.  
  
"Nor do you." She croaked out. Legolas smiled faintly then leaned down and kissed her hand. Ami placed her other hand ontop of his head, pulling it down to rest upon her stomach. Legolas sighed again, before he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Many Elf guards passed under him. Malfanion stood as still as the branch itself until all had passed. He then jumped down, landing as light as a feather. Then he once again headed off in the direction as before.  
  
Unexpectedly, a lingering Elf guard emerged from the brush in front of him. He was mumbling and fiddling with his quiver of arrows. Malfanion quickly jumped behind a near tree.  
  
When the Elf was passing him, Malfanion quickly jumped from behind the tree, bearing his knife.  
  
He jumped behind the unsuspecting Elf, and quickly slit his throat. The Elf let out a surprised, gurgling sound before he hit the floor.  
  
Malfanion sneered at him, before he reached down and cleaned his blade with the hem of the Elf's tunic.  
  
"Sorry Angaalph, but I had no other choice." He then turned and fled as the sound of distant voices coming in that direction was heard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was reading to Ami as she sat up with her back resting against the headboard of her bed.  
  
Suddenly, her door swung open fiercely. Instantly, Legolas bared his long Elven knife, and jumped up, ready to defend Ami at any second.  
  
"Nurtaur!" Ami exclaimed, and Legolas quickly sheathed his knife.  
  
"Nurtaur? What has happened to you?" Legolas asked at the appearance of his friend. His face was full of sorrow and despair, and his pain-etched face was streaked with many tear lines.  
  
"I have been searching everywhere for you Legolas. They have found my father." His very words seemed as if he had to force them out of himself. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Legolas swiftly walked to him. He knelt beside him and placed his hand on his back.  
  
"You speak in riddles melon, what do you mean they have found your father?"  
  
Nurtaur lifted his head and Ami could see his lips quivered as he spoke.  
  
"My father was one of the many guards that went out in search of Malfanion. The guards reported that my father had dropped his quiver, and stayed behind to place all the arrows back in..." He broke off as more tears streamed down his pain filled face. Ami pulled back her covers and stood.  
  
"Where is your father Nurtaur?" She asked as she walked to the edge of the bed, using the post as a standing support.  
  
"He...h-he is dead." Legolas' glance shot back to him.  
  
"Dead?" He breathed out in disbelief. Ami felt as if he heart had stopped beating.  
  
"They found him with his throat slit. The cold bastard slit his throat and left him. He even wiped his own blood on his tunic." Nurtaur's words were coming painfully.  
  
Legolas sat back in disbelief.  
  
"Oh Nurtaur." He said in a whisper. Nurtaur burst into tears, and Legolas pulled him into a comforting hug. Whispering words of comfort into his ear.  
  
Ami sat on her bed and felt the tears well up in her eyes. This was all her fault. This would never have happened if she had not been here.  
  
She looked over at Legolas comforting his friend. Nurtaur's body shook with grief as he cried uncontrollably in Legolas' arms.  
  
She stood and tried to walk to them. She fell to her knees, as her legs were not yet strong enough to bear her weight. She then crawled over to them. When she got to them, she reached over for Nurtaur, and Legolas released him.  
  
She took Nurtaur into a strong embrace, and he began to cry into her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Nurtaur, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she let her own tears fall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami once again sat on her bed. She stared at the patterns that were woven throughout the gorgeous blanket that covered her. Legolas was not there, he had taken Nurtaur to his chamber quite some time ago. Ami was alone.  
  
A single, lonely tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Her door creaked open, and she quickly lifted her hand to wipe away the lone tear.  
  
Legolas stood there. His face was full of so many things, that Ami could not even begin to try and read them. She smiled faintly at him.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Legolas let out a heavy sigh as he began to walk over to her bedside.  
  
"He is sleeping. I left him with Nevduliniel. She will take care of him."  
  
Ami nodded her head.  
  
Legolas stood beside her bed and Ami could tell he himself was on the verge of tears.  
  
Ami quickly reached up with both hands and brought him down to her.  
  
She drew him into a hug as he did begin to cry.  
  
"Hush melamin, all will be well." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I feel as if I can hardly stand it. I feel as if I am being pulled in many directions and that it is going to rip me apart."  
  
Ami rubbed his back as she listened to him.  
  
"The two Elves that I love the most are in pain. And it seems I will go mad for not being able to do anything to cease it."  
  
Ami sighed and pulled away from him. She placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other caressed his dear face.  
  
"Legolas, You must not try to bear such a burden upon your shoulders. I will be fine, and so will Nurtaur in time. And the one who has inflicted such pain in our lives, will be dealt with in the way he deserves."  
  
"He deserves death." Legolas said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Do not say that Legolas. Many that live deserves death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Legolas? Do not be to eager to deal out death and judgment, even the very wise can not see all ends." Ami said as she lovingly carrassed his tear streaked face. She was proud of the fact that she could use the knowledge of the books to her advantage.  
  
Legolas sighed and let a faint smile form on his lips.  
  
"I do love you Neveth." He said softly as he reached out and touched her cheek.  
  
"And I you." They both smiled, and Legolas leaned up and kissed her lips passionately. Soon their kiss turned into a heated passion. They made love for the second time, and it was even better then before. If that was possible. So Ami thought. 


	11. A Bit of Good, and Bad News

A/N: yayness! I'm back! Lol, you guys are gonna hate me for this chap, I leave it with such a cliffhanger your gonna cry!...lol! I hope you like it though, and don't worry, I wont leave you hangin for too long! Omg! Thanx sooo much for all ur wonderful reviews! Brings tears too my eyes ::wipes tear away:: and to answer the question on one of you...I got my Elvish from a sight "Common to Elvish" If I was at home I'd send you the link, if you remind me when I get home, I will ::smiles:: Well, keep up the reviews and I'll make the next chap better AND longer! Ha! And as some of you will tell, I do take your comments seriously and your suggestions. ::smiles again:: I love you guys! Ciao!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A Bit of Good, and Bad News  
  
Darkness. Pain. Spinning round and round. Legolas, where was he? In all her spinning and pain, she could feel herself calling for him. Why wasn't he answering? So much darkness, where were the lights of Rivendell? Where was Legolas?  
  
She called for him again and again, until she was screaming for him. The pain. It was so intense. Where was Legolas? She called and she screamed, but he didn't answer her. Tears, she was crying. It felt good. Pain it was all around her. As thick as the darkness. She cried out for Legolas one last time. A hand, she feels a hand on her, caressing her face. She feels the fear, but it passes swiftly as she knows the touch is comforting.  
  
Ami jolted awake.  
  
She was covered in sweat and she was panting hard. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
She looked up and there was Legolas. He was over her, concern was so strong in his beautiful face. He was caressing her, the touch she had felt.  
  
She began to whimper, and Legolas drew her closer to him.  
  
"Shhh mella, all is well." He said softly in her ear.  
  
Ami began to cry harder as she held him closer, not wanting to let him go.  
  
"What was it pen-neth? What has given you troubled sleep?" He whispered in her ear. Through all her sobs and gasps for air she made out one word.  
  
"Pain."  
  
Legolas let out a long sigh. He rubbed Ami's back and comforted her until her crying turned into sniffles, and she fell asleep.  
  
Legolas stayed awake after that. He could not tell of the fear that had coursed through him when he had awakened to Nevethiriel screaming his name.  
  
Why must she suffer so? This question went through his head many times that night.  
  
Ami slept more peaceful from then on in the night. Being in Legolas' arms felt so good. She dreamt of them, together. Ami sighed in her sleep. What a wonderful Elf he was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The days past slowly. Summer turned to autumn, and the leaves all around Rivendell turned into shades of red, yellow and orange. It was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
On Ami's good days, Legolas would help her out of bed, and walk her around her garden.  
  
Ami was upset at the fact that these days were rare. It seemed she got more tired everyday. And an occasional convulsion would happen. No one knew when though. Thus so Elrond would order someone to be by her side at all times. Of course, Legolas took up that order more then anyone. However, he would allow Natalia to care for her sometimes.  
  
Natalia's and Nurtaur's love grew through her time spent with him upon his fathers death. They treasured each other. And Nurtaur told her often that he would have never made it through his father's death if it had not been for her.  
  
On this very beautiful autumn day, Ami and Legolas were walking through the gardens. Ami was feeling surprisingly much better and felt like walking more then they usually did.  
  
They were walking through Alyson when they spotted Natalia and Nurtaur sitting on a bench. The look on Natalia's face made Ami curious, and therefore there was no way she was going to listen to Legolas and leave them be. Natalia was smiling as big as she could, and it seemed as if she were going to cry.  
  
"What be the reason for such a face Nev?" Ami smiled and Natalia turned in surprise.  
  
"Oh, Neveth!" She glanced at Nurtaur and he nodded with a smile.  
  
"The best to be the first to know and congratulate us would be our best friends." He said to her.  
  
"Congratulate?" Legolas questioned with a smirk in Nurtaur's direction.  
  
Natalia stood.  
  
"Nurtaur has just asked for my hand!" She beamed.  
  
"In marriage?!" Ami squealed.  
  
"No in death. Of course in marriage!" Natalia laughed as Ami screamed and gave her a hug.  
  
Nurtaur stood to give Legolas a hug.  
  
"You stupid ass, you asked only for her hand? Well, have fun trying to mate with that!" Legolas teased earning a slap on the arm from Ami.  
  
Nurtaur laughed and hugged his friend.  
  
"This is such wonderful news indeed!" Ami smiled brightly at Natalia.  
  
"Oh I know!" Natalia laughed as she gave Ami another hug.  
  
"Who woulda thought that ruff tuff, you touch me and I'll kick your ass, Natalia is marrying one of the most gentle, and merry creatures ever told!" Ami whispered in her ear. Natalia's smile went from ear to ear.  
  
"Miracles really do happen." She winked at Ami.  
  
"You look well Neveth." Ami turned to Nurtaur and smiled.  
  
"Tis one of my better days. Yet even now I feels as if I could swim a thousands seas!"  
  
"Please don't, I fear your father would make me go with you." Legolas laughed as he leaned down and kissed Ami's cheek.  
  
"I do say Legolas, you are anything but charming this morning."  
  
"And you love me for it." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ami sighed.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do." Natalia laughed.  
  
"You two are acting much like the engaged couple instead of us." Ami and Legolas laughed.  
  
The sound of many footsteps were heard behind them, and they all turned to see Guards running in the direction of Ami's garden.  
  
Ami and Legolas exchanged glances and then headed off in that direction with Natalia and Nurtaur close behind them.  
  
They entered the garden to find the guards going about the place, searching behind bushes and up trees.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Ami asked and the guards turned to face her. A handsome Elf stepped forward and bowed to her.  
  
"Forgive us lady Nevethiriel, but we have had reports of a sighting here, and were ordered to search."  
  
"A sighting? A sighting of what?" Ami placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Of Malfanion my lady. He has been reported being seen throughout the realm for the past week-"  
  
"Still your tongue Veborion!" Legolas spoke a little too late, and the guard known as Veborion snapped his mouth closed.  
  
Ami felt the colour drain from her face. A week? And she had not been informed.  
  
She cast a look at Legolas that made him cringe.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf. Explain yourself at once!" She demanded. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Neveth, Malfanion has gotten through the main gates somehow. He has been sighted here and there, and has avoided being captured."  
  
"And yet you failed to inform me that my life was possibly in danger?" Ami's anger was evident and Natalia gave a look to Nutaur telling him how much trouble Legolas was in. Nutaur silently prayed for his friend's safety.  
  
"Your life was never in danger Neveth! I have been by your side every second of every day since I heard of it. I would never let any harm come to you, you know this-"  
  
"Legolas, why was this kept from me? I trust your protection, but if it is so great, why did you not tell me? Do you not trust me?"  
  
"Nay! Neveth melamin, twas not my decision to keep this from you. It was ordered by your father. When he heard he was frightened that you knowing Malfanion was lose in Rivendell would cause fear to you, therefore putting your health in danger, he ordered not a word to be uttered to you. He wished not to do this behind your back, but to protect you. He told me only so that I would keep a closer watch on you. Believe me Neveth, your safety was all that was thought of in this decision."  
  
Ami sighed. She all of a sudden felt two inches tall. How could she be so harsh and falsely accuse Legolas like that? What kind of a girlfriend was she?  
  
"Forgive me Legolas. I should have held my tongue and listened to you before going off like that. Forgive me please." Ami felt the tears well in her eyes and she silently cursed herself for not being able to hide them.  
  
"Oh Neveth, you have nothing to apologize for. Your actions are well deserved. Do not punish yourself for them pen-neth." Legolas held her face in both his hands. Ami smiled and he returned it before he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.  
  
"Ahem." They both turned to see all the guards with Natalia and Nutaur watching them.  
  
Ami blushed, and Legolas' ear tips turned red.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, any progress?" He asked Veborion.  
  
"Nay my lord, though we find many signs of his comings and goings."  
  
"Like where?"  
  
"Just the other day we found his tracks down by the river. He seemed to be standing there for a while behind the brush."  
  
Legolas shot Ami a look and she returned it.  
  
"How long ago was it that his feet had dwelt there?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Twas the day before the last we found them. They seemed to had been left there earlier in the morning on that day."  
  
"Oh Elbereth." Ami breathed.  
  
Her and Legolas had been there the morning before last. Ami wanted to bathe in the cool, clear water to relieve some of the tension. Legolas had gone and stood on the bank. He wasn't about to let her go alone, and of course, he didn't want to deny the privilege of watching her bathe.  
  
But at least his right to watch was given to him, unlike the snake Malfanion is.  
  
"Well, continue then on your search, we will ask no more of you." Veborion bowed low and went about ordering the search to continue.  
  
Legolas turned to Ami. Her gaze was downcast. He reached over and lifted her chin to look at him. The impact of her eyes shocked him, they always did. It was very rare for an Elf to carry such life and that color. The brightness and sharpness of her green eyes made him feel week when they set their gaze upon him.  
  
"I all of a sudden feel tired Legolas." She reported, breaking him out of his trance.  
  
He smiled at her. "Of course mella." They both said their good-bye's to Natalia and Nurtaur, and then Legolas gently lifted Ami, and carried her back to her chambers. Where he watched her sleep. He felt so much anger fill him when the thoughts of Malfanion watching Neveth as she bathed coursed through his mind. His Neveth. No other was supposed to have the right to look upon her in such a way. That privilege was his alone. He made a promise to himself that if given the chance, he would rip the eyes from Malfanion's face and use them for his archery targets.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh and glanced at Ami. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and he was thankful for that.  
  
He stood from the seat he was sitting in by her bedside, and walked over to her. He gently pulled the covers up over her a little more, then leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"Sleep well melamin." He said softly and then took his seat again. There he fell asleep, not willingly, but he had all of a sudden felt this drowsiness come upon him. And he could not keep his eyes open. What the hell? This had never happened to him before, he was usually able to fight his drowsiness and stay awake, but it was as if he were put under a spell. A spell? Realization hit him hard, and fear shot through him as he couldn't fight it anymore, and he fell asleep.  
  
Dun dun dun! Lol poor Legolas, I wonder who coulda put the spell on him! ::snickers:: ok well, here is da translations! Now review like mad ppl!  
  
'Pen-neth' = Little one (I will prolly for now on use the Elvish way of saying it, since I finally found it ::smiles:: ) 


	12. Legolas' Mistake

A/N: Ok, I know I promised this chap would be longer, but I'm sorry, it's not...lol. It is important to the story though, with a surprise from Legolas, but not a good one, no I greatly fear you will hate him in this chapter, but don't worry, he will try to make it up to her, if he gets the chance to that is...muahaha!!! Lol...review please! Last chap hardly got n e reviews ::sniff:: but it did get some! So thanx! I love all my reviewers! They rock! ::does the 'my reviewers rock' dance:: Well, enjoy da chap...and review like you've never reviewed b4, and next chap will be up sooner then I planned! ::smiles::  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Legolas' Mistake  
  
Legolas jolted awake. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. All remembrance came to him and he stood quickly.  
  
He knew he had not fallen asleep by his own will, someone had cast some form of spell on him, and he could only guess whom. He turned to Ami's bed. He let out a small cry and ran to her bed.  
  
She was gone.  
  
"No." He breathed out. He turned and ran from the room. He checked the balcony, he checked the halls, and he checked the music room and finally the library. She wasn't in any of them.  
  
Legolas began to panic. He ran down one hall and then another, opening every door in sight. Finally he ran down the last hall, and the last door. He opened it with more hope then before.  
  
And there sat Ami. Her and Natalia had taken her book and went to Natalia's chambers, as so they wouldn't bother Legolas as he slept. They both looked up when he entered, and Natalia glowered at him.  
  
"Yes sir, this IS my chambers! Normal people usually knock!" But Legolas ignored her. He ran to Ami and lifted her up.  
  
"Oh, Neveth! Praise the Valar your all right!" He then hugged her tightly. Ami squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Great stars Legolas! What in the name of Gondor has come over you?"  
  
He released her and set her down.  
  
"When I awoke you were missing. What was I to imagine Neveth? Do you know how many fears can pass through an Elf's mind when such a thing happens?!" Ami laughed at him.  
  
"Legolas, I did not want to wake you, you looked so peaceful!" Legolas shook his head.  
  
"I do not understand why I could not stay awake. It was as if a spell were cast upon me."  
  
"You know Legolas, people usually sleep when they are tired, not by the cause of a spell!" Natalia chimed in. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Nay, you do not understand." Ami smiled.  
  
"Legolas, I am fine. It is not like Malfanion could get to my room anyway." Legolas looked at her quickly, then away again. Ami froze.  
  
"Can he?" Legolas mustered a smile.  
  
"Nay pen-neth, he can not." He lied. Ami let out a sigh.  
  
"Good." She walked back to the spot she was sitting in before and looked down.  
  
"Oh yes! Thanks for the beautiful flowers Legolas, twas very romantic of you." She smiled as she held up a small bouquet of various beautiful flowers.  
  
Legolas looked on in confusion.  
  
"I did not." He said.  
  
"Yes you did." Ami's smile faded.  
  
"I did not." He persisted. Ami sighed.  
  
"Legolas, I love them, all is well. You are the only one that has access to my chambers. Who else then could it have been?"  
  
Legolas felt a wave of fear wash over him. Could it really have been? While he was under the spell? Was it possible that that monster was so close to Neveth? So close that he could have hurt her, and Legolas would have been to asleep to aid her?  
  
"Oh Elbereth." He breathed out.  
  
Ami saw the concern on his face, and right away knew he wasn't lying.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" Legolas cleared his throat.  
  
"If you will excuse me my ladies." He quickly bowed and left the room.  
  
Ami threw Natalia a worried glance before the door swung open again. Legolas poked his head in.  
  
"Keep a watch over her Nev." He said quickly, only giving enough time for Natalia to nod her head before he was out again. Then she looked at Ami.  
  
"Did he just call you my lady?" Natalia asked. Ami nodded with her gaze still directed towards the door. She was just as confused about it as Natalia was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I am telling you he was in her chambers!" Legolas almost shouted as he paced back and forth in front of Elrond, who sat behind his massive desk.  
  
"Legolas, we have guards throughout the halls! Now, explain to me how he could possibly get past them or YOU for that matter, without beeing seen. Where you not in her chambers with her?" Legolas stopped pacing and turned to Elrond with a sigh.  
  
"I was, but something happened to me. I could not stay awake!"  
  
"Legolas, even the strongest Elf worrier needs a little sleep now and then." Elrond said with a smile.  
  
"Nay, not sleep like that. Twas like I could not even force myself to stay awake. That has never happened before. Twas like a spell was cast upon me my lord. I could feel the power of it. And there was no waking me. No alertness, nothing! Do you know how afraid I was when I awoke and your daughter was no where to be seen?! I think it is her plan to drive me mad with fear for her!" Legolas exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.  
  
Elrond sat quietly as he thought. "Legolas, do you have an idea of how he might have gotten through without being seen. He does not bear the Ring, he can not become invisible!"  
  
"I know this my lord! But Malfanion is no normal Elf. He has powers. I can feel them, Neveth said she felt it when this awful illness came upon her. Something dark and evil. I felt it to my lord. Will you not believe me?"  
  
"Of course I believe you Legolas! Dear lad, I am not denying you for the reason that I do not believe you, but for the fact that we need to find the way he can get to her! Seeing as he can." Legolas nodded.  
  
"I will have a look around myself." Elrond nodded.  
  
"And I will send more guards out in search." Legolas bowed, then turned, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami sat in her garden reading her book. She knew she shouldn't be alone, and she hadn't been save up to an hour ago. But Natalia was needed so she had to leave. And Ami didn't feel like leaving the beauty of her garden. Besides she had her trusty dagger at her heel. If she were kidnapped, the kidnapper would not get away without some form of pain. Be it a twist of her wrist and trusty dagger, or a swift kick to the groin.  
  
Ami sighed as she turned the page. Her gaze shot up when she heard a noise. Someone was walking towards her. Then it sounded as if it were running. Soon it would be around the bushes and upon her. Ami closed the book and shrank back behind the tree. She pressed her back up against the tree and prayed to the Valar that whoever it was, wasn't Malfanion. She heard whoever it was in the clearing. Oh why hadn't she listened to Legolas and stay with someone?  
  
She heard whoever it was sigh in frustration, and she dared a peak behind the tree. There stood Legolas. 'Speak of the devil' Ami thought to herself. She stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas bared his knife with hands faster then sight and spun around. Ami smiled, but he did not. He sheathed his knife and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Nevethiriel! I swear to the Valar, if that Elf does not kill you, I may!" Ami laughed.  
  
"Come now Legolas, you would miss me too much."  
  
"I would not miss the heart attacks you give me, this is certain."  
  
Ami smiled and walked up to the bench she had been sitting on, and sat down.  
  
"Will you not join me?" She said sweetly.  
  
"Turn off the sweetness Nevethiriel. Do you not know how dangerous it is for you to be alone? Especially here? What if he had come Neveth? I would not have been able to aid you! Do you know how that would have made me feel?!" Legolas scolded her as he walked over to the bench.  
  
"Legolas, I am sorry! But I hate being cooped up in the halls all day, and I hate having to have someone with me 24/7! I'm not fucking getting any time to myself!" She yelled without thinking as she stood to her feet. She calmed herself at the look that spread across Legolas face.  
  
Legolas didn't know weather to be angry or to feel pity for her. They both flashed through him quickly. And without thinking on it again, he chose anger.  
  
"Oh why do I bother? I waste my time, my energy, and my nerves on you! I can not even be alone myself without jumping at every little noise and thinking of your safety! Which you purposely seem to jeopardize! Do get pleasure in seeing the fear course through me Neveth? Do you not care that I suffer from loss of sleep because of you? Do you not care for any of these things?!" He yelled as he got closer and closer to her. Ami backed up until she was now against the tree. She had been more then surprised at this outburst, but now at the end of it, her own anger coursed through her.  
  
When Legolas had finished he was more then shocked himself. The realization of all he had said hit him hard, and he regretted it. What had come over him? It was like it wasn't even him saying those things. Like his body had been taken over by some beast. His anger had melted when he saw the expression on her face. His poor Neveth, what had he done?  
  
"Neveth, I..." He started, but he had no idea of what to say.  
  
"Save it Legolas, you have said plenty." She said through gritted teeth. She pushed past him and began to walk away. The tears came to her eyes. All he had said, it hurt so much. A single tear rolled down her face when she felt someone grab her arm. She spun to see Legolas standing there.  
  
"Oh Neveth, mella, do not cry." He said as he stepped closer to her and took her face in his hands.  
  
Ami yanked her face back from his hands and stepped back.  
  
"Do not touch me sir, you have done enough! And you will kindly cease from calling me mella." She said painfully. She tried to turn and walk away, but again Legolas took hold of her arm.  
  
"Neveth please! I do not know what took hold of me! Please listen!" He said as he grabbed her other arm and made her look at him.  
  
"Do you not think your words have hurt me enough Legolas? Do you seek to say more? I will listen then, for nothing more that you say could hurt me any deeper." She said, ending it in a whisper. Legolas felt his heart rip in two. What had he done? He was suppose to protect her from all hurt not afflict more upon her.  
  
"Neveth, twas not me that said those things, but a monster. Please Neveth, you know I would never intentionally hurt you!" He tried, but Ami lifted her hand and placed it over his mouth.  
  
"So I thought you never would. People do not just say things like that Legolas unless it was something that was built up inside them. It was bound to be released sometime. I am only thankful that it happened before I completely gave you my heart." She lied. She had given her whole heart, body, and soul to Legolas the first time she lay with him.  
  
Legolas dropped her hands and placed his hands on her face.  
  
"Neveth please, do not do this. Do not forsake what we have together!" He pleaded, his voice just above a whisper, and tear stroked.  
  
The tears were falling freely from Ami's eyes now as she stepped back from his hold.  
  
"You already have." She said painfully. She then turned and walked out of her garden.  
  
As soon as she knew she was out of his sight, she let the tears take over her, as did the sobs. They shook her body as she took off in a run.  
  
Legolas stood there, stunned. He couldn't believe this had just happened.  
  
He put his face in his hands as he felt the tears sting his eyes.  
  
A twig broke.  
  
Legolas' head shot up towards where the noise had been heard. It was behind the brush to his right.  
  
He slowly pulled out his knife as he took careful steps towards it.  
  
When he got to it, he quickly pulled back the branch, but no one was there. Legolas' clear blue eyes scanned around in the brush. They fell upon something. He gently reached over and pulled it off a branch. A lock of black hair. His eyebrows narrowed as he examined it. Then he realized whom it belonged to.  
  
Legolas' head shot up in the direction Nevethiriel had run.  
  
"Neveth!" He said under his breath and took off in that direction.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami burst into her chambers, the grief taking over her. It hurt so much. She threw herself across her bed and cried.  
  
Why had he said such things to her, Ami didn't know, all she knew was that it hurt. Like a gnawing pain in her stomach, that grew and grew till it felt like it was eating at her insides. Ami's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh Elbereth, no, not again!" She said and as soon as she had, she went into a convulsion.  
  
Ami cried out in pain as she went into a ball, then thrashed herself in any way she could to be rid of the pain. She threw herself off her bed and onto the hard wooden floor.  
  
She screamed again, as the pain was so intense. She began to crawl towards the door.  
  
"H-help! Someone help me!" She called out, but no one came. She screamed again as another wave of intense pain coursed through her body.  
  
Once again she was in two places at once, but this time she couldn't even see Natalia. Her visions of her home were clearer then before, and it caused fear to run through her as well.  
  
Thoughts of her argument with Legolas went through her mind, and the fear of her never seeing him again pained her just as much.  
  
With one last scream that she could muster, she screamed out his name.  
  
Then all went black. 


	13. Elrond's Decision

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I'm home now! And happy to be! Wow! I never thought I would get over 60 reviews! You guys rock! Kisses to all who reviews, and those who don't...eh, your kool too, just for reading my story...hehehe, so review ppl! And I will most likely have another chap out sooner! ::smiles:: Much love to my reviewers! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Elrond's Decision  
  
Legolas stopped short. What was that? He was sure that he had heard a scream. Then he heard it again, and yes he was certain, for it called his name. He took off running in the direction of Nevethiriel's chambers.  
  
"I am coming Neveth." He said under his breath as he ran.  
  
He burst into the room, and saw Ami lying on the floor. He quickly walked to her side and knelt down.  
  
"Neveth? Neveth mella, I am here." He said softly as he lifted her head. She was unconscious, but her lips were moving and her head was thrashing. This was definitely new. Legolas felt her head, she was burning up. Concern was so clear in his face. He gently lifted her onto her bed. He ran to the doorway and yelled out for one of the guards. Legolas waited furiously until one showed.  
  
"Quickly get the healer, and lord Elrond. Tell him it is Neveth!" The guard nodded and ran off to fulfill his order.  
  
Legolas sighed and mumbled something under his breath of the lack of guard work.  
  
He walked back to Ami's side and sat on the bed next to her. She began to mumble random words. Legolas hated himself at that moment, he had caused this upon her. He had no idea what had come over him in the garden. He could almost be certain that it wasn't even himself.  
  
"Legolas." Ami mumbled as her head thrashed to one side and then the other. Legolas directed his attention back to her and moved his face close to hers.  
  
"Yes melamin, I am here." Ami was going back to her place shifting. She had gone unconscious, but then found herself going in two places at once again. She felt so much pain, she thought she was going to die right then and there. Why not? It would be better to die in Rivendell then at home she thought. But then, Legolas' face flashed before her. He was lifting her, laying her down on her bed. He was gone, but then he returned and seemed to be in thought. Then she went back to her home, her room. She felt like crying. No! She couldn't leave Rivendell and Legolas now! She called his name softly. Then louder. She felt a wave of peace flow over her at the sound of his voice, then the words of comfort that he spoke in her ear. She let out a heavy sigh, and then all went black. She wasn't unconscious, but asleep.  
  
Legolas spoke soothing words into her ear until she let out a deep breath, and her breathing became heavy with the signs of pure slumber. Legolas sighed just as the healer, along with Elrond, rushed in.  
  
"Do not be alarmed, she sleeps peacefully now." Legolas said as he stood. The healer brushed past him to see for himself and Elrond sighed in relief.  
  
"Legolas, would you explain why you intended to scare me so? The guard rushed in telling me my daughter was dying!" Legolas help back a chuckle.  
  
"Yes well, I have been meaning to talk with you on your guards lack of exasperation, but now it seems I need not to." He said as he walked closer to him.  
  
"Neveth had another convulsion. I heard her call for me and rushed to her room. I found her on the floor and placed her on her bed. Spoke a few comforting words in her ear, and she seemed to pass into a peaceful sleep."  
  
"And that she has." The healer said and both Legolas and Elrond turned to him.  
  
"But this one seemed to be worse then ever. She is not faring well my lord." He said with sympathy in his look towards Nevethiriel.  
  
Elrond sighed. "Thank you Minyadoion. I will be forever grateful for your kindness towards Nevethiriel. You have been very faithful to my family for centuries, old friend." Minyadoion smiled kindly at him.  
  
"Think nothing of it, but if I were you Elrond, I would send Neveth away once more." He said. Legolas's gaze shot to Elrond, but Elrond had his eyes closed.  
  
"I know." He said at last. Minyadoion nodded, then left the room. Legolas continued to stare at Elrond as he walked over to Neveth and kissed her forehead. Elrond was very much aware of Legolas' stare. He placed his hand on Ami's forehead as she sighed peacefully, and then turned to Legolas.  
  
"I must go and think on my next action in this decision, will you stay by her side and watch over her?" Legolas put his hands behind his back.  
  
"Always." He said and Elrond smiled faintly.  
  
He began to walk out, but when he got to Legolas' side he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, dear boy, for protecting my daughter, and easing her pain." Legolas forced a small smile and a slight nod of his head. Elrond patted his shoulder again before he turned and left.  
  
Legolas sighed and walked back over to Ami's side. He then bent down and kissed her forehead softly. He felt so bad. He hadn't eased her pain, he had caused it. He let out another sigh as he sat in a chair next to her bed, and watched her sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Malfanion grinned evilly as he sat perched outside her window. It was not on the lowest floor, yet being an Elf, that didn't stop him from climbing up and watching. He laughed to himself as he watched Legolas kiss her forehead then sit down on his chair.  
  
His plan had worked perfectly. Not only had his sleepy spell worked on Legolas, but his anger one did as well. It was so satisfying seeing her pull away from Legolas' embrace in the garden. Like she had once done to him. Malfanion let out a heated sigh, and then raised his hands.  
  
"Lova poldora! Lova poldora!..." He began to chant over and over again with eyes fixed on Legolas. He began to see Legolas' head droop then shoot back up. With an evil smile he continued his chant on and on as Legolas continued to fight it.  
  
"Lova poldora! Lova poldora! Legolas!" And with that he hit the window, and Legolas' fell to the floor, in a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas sat there watching Ami. He yawned. What the hell? Elves don't yawn! Then he felt it, his eyelids became heavy with the need to close, and his whole body felt as if it were shutting down. He tried to fight it, as he knew who was the cause of it. He lifted his head when it would droop, and force his eyelids open when they would close. In one more desperate attempt, he tried to stand and walk off the sleepiness, but that only ended in him falling to the ground, unable to fight it anymore, asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Malfanion stood by her bed. He leaned down and smelt the scent of her. He closed his eyes as he straightened up. He had truly missed her smell. He placed a hand on her stomach and felt the steady rhythm of her breathing.  
  
He then leaned down and gently laid his lips to hers. She sighed, but didn't awake. He moved to her neck and kissed it tenderly, and slowly. Then he moved to her ear.  
  
"If you would have only listened to me Neveth. It would have saved you from all this pain." He whispered, and Ami moaned. He continued down to her neck, and began to suck and lick at the tender skin like a thirsty dog. He was so into his evil duty, that he didn't notice the approaching footsteps, in fact, he began to let his hands wander down her body.  
  
"Legolas, I have decided-" Elrond came into the room and stopped dead at the act that was going on in front of him. Anger boiled, and his eyes flashed.  
  
"Malfanion!" He yelled, and Malfanion's head shot up in pure surprise. Then a smirk came to his lips.  
  
"Elrond! Your daughter tastes just as wonderful as she always has." He taunted. Elrond felt his anger level increase.  
  
"Still your tongue Malfanion! Before I chop it off and feed it to the dogs!" He yelled.  
  
Malfanion chuckled in mockery. He then bowed low, then turned and jumped out the window.  
  
Elrond rushed to the window and closed it, locking it tightly. He sighed walked to the door. He called out to the guards and they came.  
  
"Malfanion was just here, collect yourselves together and find him. I will not have him able to harass my daughter." The guards bowed then turned to do their duty.  
  
Elrond turned when he heard a groan from behind him. There sat Legolas.  
  
When Malfanion jumped out the window, the spell had been broken and Legolas awoke, but his head hurt from when he had fallen and hit it.  
  
Elrond rushed to his side.  
  
"Legolas, are you well lad?" He asked as he knelt beside him. Legolas sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"What has happened?" He asked.  
  
"Malfanion was here, he must have cast one of his spells on you."  
  
Legolas' head shot up.  
  
"Neveth!" He said as he stood. Elrond stood as well.  
  
"She is well Legolas, he did not harm her." Legolas sighed as he moved his hand down the side of her face.  
  
"I am sorry I failed in protecting her my lord." He said quietly.  
  
"Nonsense Legolas! Even the strongest cannot hinder a curse cast upon them!" Legolas nodded, but then he spotted something on Nevethiriel's neck. He placed his fingers upon wet red blotches and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What has happened to her?" He asked at last.  
  
Elrond let his eyes wander to Legolas' hand. He saw the red marks and sighed.  
  
"Nothing more then Malfanion's evil work. Do not worry Legolas. It shall heal quickly." Legolas bent for a closer look. It didn't look like a slap mark, or a rash. He looked even closer, his blue orbs seeking something of another clue. He found it. He saw what appeared to be light teeth marks. He stood up straight.  
  
"These marks were made by a mouth. What has he done to her?" He said through his anger. He could believe he knew what had happened, but he didn't want to think it, he wanted another explanation.  
  
Elrond's eyebrows rose in pure surprise.  
  
"I'm impressed Legolas, but as to your question, I see it in your face that you already know." Legolas turned in anger. How dare that bastard touch his Neveth? Then it hit him, she wasn't his any more. Sadness set in and he turned to Elrond.  
  
"I would hunt him down myself and kill him if you would but let me." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yes, but then who would we have to watch over Neveth?" Elrond asked as he placed his hands behind his back.  
  
"What good am I to her if I cannot hold my anger, or keep my eyes open. I'm not suited for this job my lord." Elrond seemed to think on this, and then he walked towards Legolas. He placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders and gazed into his eyes, searching.  
  
"Do you love her Legolas?" He asked at last. Legolas sighed. An easy question. The way that Elrond was looking at him made him think he was going to have to answer a hard question on his comment about his anger.  
  
"Aye my lord. Very much so." Legolas answered back without breaking his gaze.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"Then you are not suited for this job as you have said..." Legolas dropped his gaze, but Elrond continued.  
  
"But a greater one at that." Legolas looked back up at him questionably.  
  
"My lord?" Elrond sighed.  
  
"I am sending Neveth back to Lothlorien. Her grandmother will care for her there. I would hope that you would accompany her on this journey Legolas. You seem to fit the job quite well." Legolas smiled faintly.  
  
"Then if you believe so my lord, I shall do it." Elrond smiled.  
  
"Good, get your things together, and I shall have Nevduliniel do the same for Neveth." Legolas nodded and Elrond patted his shoulder. Legolas then ran from the room to do just that.  
  
Elrond sighed and walked over to Ami's bedside.  
  
"I am sorry you must go through this again pen-neth. It hurts me more then you know to send you away. But what else is there to do? What else?" When no answer came, he knelt down, and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
Lova poldora= a sleeping spell 


	14. Begin To Lothlorien

A/N: Oh my God I'm back again! Brothers sistas everybody siiing!...lol! Ok I wont sing. Here is another chap! So sorry it took me so long, but I have good news for you guys! I am writing yet another fanfic for your enjoyment! Me and a friend got a thought and decided we'd act on it. I do not know when we shall finish the prologue, but as soon as I post, I will give you all info on how to find it! I think you shall enjoy it as much as this one, for Dani is an awesome writer! It will rock! Awww...Thanx so much for all your wonderful and sweet reviews! It is the reviews that keep me writing this story! So keep it up! I mean I love the story, but without your guy's reviews, it's just not as fun! So give me some fun, and I'll post more for you hun!...lol! oh ya...for the reviewers that want me to read their stories as well, I'd love too! I'm a fanficholic! Feel free to send me all linx to ur fanfic's here BeutifulAngel01@aol.com I look forward to reading them! ::smiles:: Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Begin To Lothlorien  
  
Ami sat up in her bed and watched as Natalia busied herself around her packing her things.  
  
"I am going to Lothlorien Nev." She said in almost disbelief and Natalia stopped to look at her. She smiled and walked over to her, caressing her face.  
  
"You will be in the beautiful woods with a very beautiful Elf no?" She smirked, but Ami did not.  
  
"I hate Legolas." She said as she cast her gaze to her hands. Natalia looked at her for a minute before she put down the dress she had in her arms and sat on the bed in front of Ami.  
  
"What has happened?" She asked, but Ami shook her head and Natalia sighed.  
  
"Neveth, you tell me right now what has happened!" She demanded and Ami blinked at her in surprise, but then nodded her head. She told Natalia everything Legolas had said to her in the garden, and by the time she finished, she was sniffling. Natalia sighed.  
  
"Baby, Legolas loves you, I see it in his eyes when he looks at you."  
  
"Then why would he say such awful things to me?" Ami cried, and Natalia shook her head.  
  
"I do not know honey, but I do know he loves you. He was probably wild with worry for you. I should never have left you alone. It was very stupid of me." Natalia added as she stood to finish packing Ami's bags.  
  
"Don't lecture yourself on it Nev, you are in love. You would jump off of Orthanc if Nurtaur were to do the same. People in love just do stupid stuff." Natalia laughed.  
  
"Do you know what I think?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think there is a certain princess of Rivendell who needs to listen to the words she has just spoke."  
  
Ami sighed and Natalia kissed her on the forehead before she walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Natalia was walking down the hall to find Legolas and tell him Ami was ready, but saw him walking towards her. She smiled.  
  
"Hello Legolas." She said cheerfully. He smiled nervously.  
  
"Is she awake?" He asked and Natalia grinned.  
  
"Aye, and she is all packed and ready to hit the road!" Legolas looked at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"Why ever would she want to do that?" Natalia stopped smiling and turned him in the direction of Ami's chambers.  
  
"It is a figure of speech. You may go help her to her horse." Natalia winked and pushed Legolas before she turned and walked away. Legolas looked in the direction of Ami's chambers, then in the direction Natalia was walking.  
  
He sighed and headed towards Ami's chambers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas let out a big sigh before he reached up and tapped lightly on the door. He remembered when he hadn't the need to knock, and was allowed to come in at will, but those days seemed to be gone. Legolas mentally slapped himself. No, him and Neveth would get through this, they just had too. A faint "Come in." was heard and Legolas said a silent prayer before he opened the door.  
  
Ami didn't know who she was expecting to walk through that door, but it certainly was not Legolas. When she saw him her breath caught in her throat. He looked so good in his dark traveling tunic and leggings, with his dust color cape draped over his shoulders, and his quiver full of arrows and bow on his back. Ami carefully noted his beautifully made knives were there as well. Ami peeled her eyes from his body enough to see his face. He was smiling slightly, and Ami realized she had let her guard down and he had seen the emotion pass through her at the sight of him. Ami forced herself to close up and she sat up straight. Legolas seemed to get the picture, and he cleared his throat and stopped smiling.  
  
"Nevduliniel has informed me that you are ready to depart. Though she said something quite different." Legolas said with a little chuckle in the direction of the ceiling so Ami wouldn't think he was smiling at her. The memory of what Nevduliniel had said struck him funny for some reason. His expression grew serious again however, when he caught the gaze of Ami. She was not smiling.  
  
"Yes, I am ready." She said simply.  
  
"All right then, I shall help you to your horse." He said as he walked over to her bed.  
  
Ami held up her hand to halt him. "Do not bother, I can do it myself." Legolas stepped back and crossed his arms across his broad chest.  
  
"As you wish." He said. Ami noted that he had a slight smirk on his face. She cursed herself silently. She knew she wasn't strong enough to stand on her own yet, but nooo...she had to be an independent ass hole. Ami had the feeling that he was going to enjoy this immensely. But surely she could be able to make her legs move.  
  
Ami lifted her chin and squared her shoulders back. Using the edge of the bed for support, she stood shakily. Ami cast deadly glares down to her knees.  
  
'Stop shaking!' She told them silently. She heard Legolas sigh and glanced up at him. He raised his eyebrow and she narrowed hers.  
  
One leg at a time she began to move.  
  
'Ok, this isn't so bad. Just gotta keep going like this...crap! It's the end of the bed!' She thought mentally.  
  
Indeed she had come to the last inch of her bed and had nothing else to hold onto. She grabbed onto the post and gave a sideways glance over her shoulder.  
  
Legolas stood there smiling. Any minute now he knew she was going to ask for his help.  
  
Ami let out a big sigh and took another step. She made her legs one step at a time. Soon her fingers slipped from the grasp she had on the bedpost, her salvation.  
  
As soon as she let go, she found herself unable to move.  
  
'Aw damnit!' She thought to herself.  
  
She let out a deep breath and tried, she thought she was doing well, until she was very much aware that the floor was coming awfully close to her face. She put her hands down in time to catch herself as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Damnit!" She yelled and hit the floor in frustration. She was then aware of Legolas kneeling beside her. She didn't know he had been by her the minute she fell.  
  
She sighed and rolled over to sit up on her butt. She crossed her arms and stared at him. He just sat there looking back at her. Waiting for her to ask. She finally rolled her eyes and held out her arms.  
  
Legolas smiled and moved to her side. He lifted her up as easily as him lifting a dried leaf and headed out the door.  
  
They walked down the hall in silence. Ami refused to look at him after the incident in the bedroom.  
  
When they walked outside and to the stables, Ami was glad to see her father and sister, along with Estel and the Hobbits, with dwarf by side, standing there, ready to see her off.  
  
"Atar!" She said with a smile. He smiled at her as he walked up and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Please release me from this Elf's arms." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him. He pulled back with a surprised expression and looked at Legolas.  
  
Legolas had indeed heard her and rolled his eyes. Elrond smirked, but took his daughter into his arms.  
  
Legolas then walked over to Estel, Hobbit's and Dwarf to say his farewells. Aragorn patted the Elf's back and whispered into his ear. "Do not despair yet young Elf, she will come around." Legolas smiled thankfully and embraced his friend. Being done with that, Legolas walked over to his horse, Ainaethir and mounted swiftly.  
  
Elrond carried Ami over to Arwen and the two sisters embraced.  
  
"It was wonderful to see you again dear sister." Awen said with tears in her eyes as she caressed her sister's face. Ami felt her own tears sting her eyes as she pulled Arwen into an embrace.  
  
"Aye, let us hope that our paths will not take as long to cross again." She said then sniffled.  
  
Arwen kissed her cheek lightly, and then Elrond moved on to Aragorn.  
  
He stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
"Estel, twas wonderful to finally meet you!" She smiled. Aragorn reached out and took her hand. He kissed it tenderly and her smile widened.  
  
"Likewise, little sister." Ami laughed and then her father moved on.  
  
"Merry and Pippin! Twas truly wonderful to see you again as well!" She said and they grinned up at her. They stood on their tippie toes and Elrond bent down slightly so they could each kiss one of her cheeks.  
  
Elrond then moved to Gimli and the dwarf huffed.  
  
"My lady, if you do not mind in me suggesting on behalf of my friend, that you forgive Legolas. I know well that he can be an ass sometimes, but no matter how arrogant he manages to get, he is still my friend, and I still love him for it." He smiled and nodded to Legolas who placed his face in his hands and shook his head mournfully. There was no hope for him now.  
  
Ami laughed lightly and kissed the dwarf on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise, but then he bowed low. Elrond then moved to her horse Culadar.  
  
He kissed her gently on the cheek before he placed her up in the saddle.  
  
"Namaarie my dear daughter. May the Valar watch over you on your long journey. I shall truly miss you, but we shall see each other again before to long." He smiled up at her and she reached down and caressed his face.  
  
"Namaarie Atar" She said softly with a smile. Elrond placed his hand on her delicate one, then moved it over to his lips and kissed it tenderly.  
  
"Aut Ainaethir! Aut!" Legolas commanded his horse and immediately the horse began to walk swiftly.  
  
Culadar began to follow Ainaethir and Ami turned in her saddle to wave one last time at everyone.  
  
"Namaarie!" She yelled as she waved. Everyone waved back and Ami once again turned in her saddle. She couldn't look at her father any longer. He had so much pain in his eyes from watching her go. Ami let a single tear rolls down her cheek as the thought of being away from him hurt. He was her father. And she would deeply miss him.  
  
Legolas glanced back from where he sat in his saddle when he sensed her sadness, and as if the horse could read his mind, slowed down till he was side by side with her.  
  
"Neveth?" He asked softly. It was then that Ami realized he was beside her. She sniffed and wiped away the tear. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.  
  
"I am just going to miss him." She said and then looked down. "Again." She said softly as she felt fresh tears sting her eyes.  
  
Without thinking, Legolas reached over and lifted her chin to meet his gaze. They got caught in each other's stares, in a world full of love and passion. Their breath caught in their throats as they both felt unable to leave this place, so they stayed.  
  
Culadar whined from the tension she felt from the one she bared, and that broke the spell. Ami looked down to steady her horse, and Legolas found something else to look at as well.  
  
Ami sighed and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and wondered just how long she would be able to stay mad at him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elrond watched the dust from his daughters departure dance around in the air.  
  
Arwen walked up behind him and placed her slender hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Atar?" She asked in her musical voice.  
  
Elrond turned to her and Arwen was shocked at what she saw in his eyes. Tears. She had never seen her father cry before.  
  
"I am truly sad to see her go." He said simply. Arwen smiled and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"She will be well again Atar. And sooner then you think." Elrond pulled away and smiled down at his eldest daughter. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"Aye, I know." He then turned to the people of various races around him and nodded.  
  
"I feel I need some time to myself. I shall see you all at the dinning halls." He then bowed low and turned to walk back into the halls. He walked to his study and closed the door.  
  
He walked over to his massive desk and sat. His mind right away went wild with torturing thought of him letting his daughter down.  
  
Soon he couldn't take it any longer and burst into tears.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At Legolas' and Nevethiriel's departure, no one was aware of another pair of eyes watching. And as soon as they had gone, Malfanion swiftly jumped up into a tall tree, then up and over the wall onto his horse that awaited him.  
  
"If you think sending lady Nevethiriel to Lothlorien will save her Elrond, then you are greatly mistaken!" He said to himself really as he quietly commanded his horse to follow them.  
  
He would not let his precious jewel to go unpunished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alrighty...Translations! Yippeeeee!...lol  
  
Atar = Father.alright so I got mistaken and was calling him Adar instead.so sue me! ::smiles::  
  
Namaarie = Farewell  
  
Aut = go  
  
Ainaethir = Happy Spirit  
  
Culadar = Swift Feet 


	15. Nearly Drown

A/N: lol...dis chap is short, but yall don't care b/c it's another chap! Lol...Lmao Lindz! Yup I've always been a clever one! *wink wink* lol...Well...not much to say here! Hope you enjoy da chap! And review like mad! B/c I said so! ::smiles:: ::runs away with her naked Legolas:: (lmao Lindz) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Nearly Drown  
  
The two travelers rode on in silence, with Ami more or less lagging behind Legolas.  
  
She would shut her eyes and take in deep breaths. It calmed her really.  
  
Every once and a while, Legolas would start humming to himself, or even sing with words that were so enchanting Ami would find herself filled with so many emotions. She would wonder if the words he sang were meant for this purpose.  
  
And as much as she thought his speaking voice beautiful, his singing voice was so...intoxicating! She found herself surrounded by his voice and it made her feel alive.  
  
She looked on at him and felt herself smile inside. He was so handsome. Beautiful really, as he sat up straight and proud upon his steed, looking every bit the prince he was.  
  
Soon Anor began to hide herself behind the distant mountains, and Legolas stilled his horse to make camp.  
  
He turned in his saddle to look back at Ami, and she smiled at him. At first he was shocked that she smiled, but then he smiled in return.  
  
He slid off the back of his horse and walked over to hers.  
  
She took hold of his arms and let him bring her down to carry her to a fitted sitting spot.  
  
For some reason, Ami felt as if her legs were strong enough to walk.  
  
"Put me down Legolas, I wish to walk." Legolas took this as her escape from his arms and shook his head.  
  
"Nay Neveth. No matter how much you hate to be in my arms, I will not leave you to crawl on your kneese-"  
  
"No Legolas!" Ami laughed lightly at him. He was so terribly sweet.  
  
"I truly wish to walk. My legs feel they have some strength in them, and I wish to see for myself." Legolas stopped and looked at her for a second. She smiled at him and he nodded.  
  
He gently placed her down on her feet, and she was right. Her legs had regained some strength. Ami didn't know if it was from the fresh air, or Legolas' beautiful singing voice. Probably the latter.  
  
She began to walk from him and then turned and smiled.  
  
"See?" She said and he smiled as well. He nodded to her "Good, then maybe you can go in search of proper wood for a fire." He said, and turned to walk back to the horses to retrieve their camping gear.  
  
"Legolas..." Legolas turned when he heard her call him.  
  
She was looking down at the ground, but then found her way back to his eyes.  
  
"I do not hate to be in your arms. I only wished to tell you that." She said, and then turned swiftly to look for the wood he ordered.  
  
Legolas smiled as he watched her picking up various dead branches.  
  
Maybe this would heal faster then he had thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When the camp had been set, and they had snacked upon Elvish waybread, Legolas laid back upon the sleeping blanket he had laid out for that use, with a big sigh.  
  
Ami glanced at him, but then stood.  
  
"I saw a lake not to far from here when I was in search for the wood. I think I shall go for a bathe." She said as she reached for her bag.  
  
Legolas sat up. "Must you?" He asked and she looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Nay I must not, but I want to." She said as she pulled another garment from her bag and began to walk away.  
  
"Neveth!" Legolas yelled and stood to his feet. She stopped and turned to him.  
  
"I do not think it wise you go alone, even though we are out of Rivendell, there are other dangers. And I do not believe you want me to go along, so is there a possibility you would want this another time?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Ami laughed at him lightly.  
  
"No Legolas, the next chance I get might not be until Nimrodel, and I do not wish to wait as long. Have no worries, you will be able to hear me from where you lay." She smiled at him, then again turned and headed for the lake.  
  
Legolas sighed and gave up. He sat down by the fire and thought of nothing, but Nevethiriel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami went under the cool fresh water and came up smiling. The water felt so good on her tense muscles. She began to swim around and she thought about Legolas.  
  
She knew she was no longer mad at him, yet she didn't know when she could forgive him.  
  
She sighed as she began to swim further out to the middle of the lake. The water began to lift her spirits and she began to sing. Twas a beautiful song, and Ami twirled in the waters as she sang.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas glanced up when he heard her start to sing. He smiled to himself and laid back onto his blanket, listening to her beautiful voice.  
  
The song went on and on, until it stopped. Legolas let out a sigh and sat up again. The fire needed to be fed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami was singing and twirling when an all too familiar feeling began to form in her stomach.  
  
She stopped singing and placed her hand to her stomach, praying to the valar it wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
But to her dismay, the feeling began to grow until it felt like it was eating at her insides. Ami gasped and with all her might began to swim to the shore. She had not the wish to drown.  
  
But she was too far and she cursed herself for not listening to Legolas.  
  
She stopped and placed her hands to her stomach.  
  
'Oh Elbereth! Not here!' She thought to herself. But it was no use. She went into a convulsion, and as she cried out in pain her head went under the water.  
  
She was thrashing back and forth. The pain was so intense.  
  
Air. She needed air. Her lungs were burning, crying out for it. She could get to the surface, and she definitely couldn't get to the shore.  
  
She was going to die! She couldn't think on it. If she died like this Legolas would blame himself for sure. He was the only one that could save her. With this thought she tried to push past the pain and kicked her legs hard. She only had one chance, she better get it done, for the pain was so intense, she felt she would pass out any second.  
  
She was nearing the surface.  
  
'Come on Ami! You can do this!' She thought to herself.  
  
And with one more kick she broke through to the surface.  
  
As soon as she did she gasped for air and helplessly used it to save her life.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" She screamed, and then went back under.  
  
Pain. It consumed her. All was beginning to go black. She was passing out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas immediately dropped the sticks he had collected and ran in the direction of the lake.  
  
He had heard her desperate call, and so many horrid thoughts went through his mind on what could be wrong with her.  
  
"I'm coming Neveth!" He yelled as he ran swiftly by tree and bush.  
  
He ran into he clearing of the lake, but she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Neveth!" He yelled but no answer came.  
  
"Oh Elbereth." He mumbled as he ran towards the water. He could feel her, and sense she was there.  
  
He waded in and dove when it got to his waist.  
  
When he surfaced, he had her in his arms and she gasped for air.  
  
"Hold on Neveth, I have you. You are safe." He mumbled to her as he walked through the water.  
  
He carried her to the shore and laid her down.  
  
She laid on her back with her eyes closed, and heaved in deep breaths.  
  
Legolas quickly drew his robe and laid it over her naked body.  
  
He knelt beside her and took her face in his hands.  
  
With all the effort she could muster, she opened her eyes. When she saw his beautiful face filled with concern looking at her, she smiled weakly.  
  
Legolas sighed in relief and rested his head on her forehead with his eyes closed.  
  
He thought he had lost her. He could never explain that feeling. Nor did he ever try to.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That evening Ami laid by the fire on her blanket. She watched the dancing flames and listened to the steady rhythm of the air she breathed.  
  
She had nearly almost died. She was so thankful for the air that flowed through her lungs. And for her hero. Ami glanced up at Legolas, and he was staring at her.  
  
She smiled, and he smiled back.  
  
She reached her arms up to him and he came down to her.  
  
She pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"I forgive you Legolas." She whispered into his ear when she pulled back. He smiled down at her and leaned down, pulling her into another kiss. Ami put her hand on his head, turning their kiss into a mess full of passion.  
  
That night they both slept peacefully in each other's arms.  
  
Ami sighed and turned in her sleep. She snuggled deeply into Legolas' arms and nuzzled her face in his neck.  
  
She took in his scent and smiled.  
  
She was happy she chose to forgive him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
From then on, Legolas didn't let Ami out of his sight, and she didn't mind.  
  
Their journey was a long one, but they were nearing their destination.  
  
Legolas stilled his hours and Ami let hers walk up till they were side-by- side.  
  
She smiled and looked over to him, but his eyes were scanning what was in front of them.  
  
An open field, filled with various beautiful colored flowers. He then glanced at her and she smirked at him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and she laughed.  
  
"Niro lim Culadar!" She yelled to her horse and she took off. Legolas laughed and leaned down to his.  
  
"Niro lim Ainaethir!" He said and his horse took off after them.  
  
Ami was laughing and glancing over her shoulder.  
  
Legolas' horse was catching up to her, and soon he was right beside her.  
  
He looked over to her and smiled.  
  
Her eyes sparkled with excitement and she laughed.  
  
"Niro lim!" She said to her horse and Culadar sped up.  
  
Ami of course won and she jumped from her horse triumphantly.  
  
Legolas laughed and jumped down from his as well.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and swung her around.  
  
When he released her they looked around them. They had entered the woods and Ami took in a deep breath.  
  
The smell was beautiful, and familiar.  
  
She looked over at Legolas and smiled. She reached over and took his hand as they headed into the woods together, leading their now sweating horses. 


	16. Discoveries

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long...I've been going through hell with my SN. AOHELL sucks! But n e ways...here is another chapter for your enjoyment! Thanx so much to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! I believe I know how to end this story now...though I do not believe it to be any time soon so...lol you guys can calm down. Well enjoy da chap! And like always...Review like you've never reviewed b4!!! ::smiles::  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Discoveries  
  
Legolas laughed as they walked through the woods.  
  
"That horse of yours has truly earned her name." Ami closed her eyes as the sound of his beautiful laughter met her ears. She smiled as she reached up and patted Culandar's nose.  
  
"That she has."  
  
Soon they were aware of the sound of a flowing stream.  
  
They both looked at each other and ran in that direction, leaving their horses to follow at will.  
  
They came upon a stream that flowed down swiftly from the tree-clad slopes that climbed back westward towards the mountains. It splashed over a fall away among the shadows on their right. It's dark hurrying waters ran across the path before them, and joined the Silverlode in a swirl of dim pools among the roots of trees.  
  
"Nimrodel." Ami whispered softly. She smiled as she walked to it. She began to quickly discard her clothes and Legolas looked at her with amusement.  
  
"What it the meaning of this?" He asked and she laughed.  
  
"I have not bathed since that awful lake. I need one now." She said as she continued to undress.  
  
"Well, I am not leaving you alone this time." He smiled as she crossed his arms across is broad chest.  
  
Ami turned to him and gave him a teasing smile.  
  
"I do not mean for you too." Legolas' smile widened as he watched her discard of her last thing of clothing and begin to wade into the cool waters.  
  
She let out a sigh as she went in even further. She then went under all the way and came up smiling.  
  
"That was well needed."  
  
Legolas laughed at her. "This brings back memories." He said softly.  
  
She smiled as she turned to him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, this is how I saw you when I first realized I was in love with you." Ami's smile widened.  
  
"And even as you see me now?"  
  
"Aye, I feel as if I love you more...if that is possible."  
  
Ami laughed softly, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you hear her singing Legolas?" Ami required about Nimrodel. Legolas smile faded, as he seemed to listen more intently.  
  
"Aye, indeed I do."  
  
"Will you sing me the song of Nimrodel?" She asked softly and his gaze met hers.  
  
"Certainly." He nodded. He began to walk towards the waters and wade in towards Ami as he began in a soft voice hardly to be heard amid the rustle of the leaves.  
  
An Elven-maid there was of old, A shining star by day: Her mantle white was hemmed with gold, Her shoes of silver-grey.  
  
A star was bound upon her brows, A light was on her hair As sun upon the golden boughs In Lorien the fair.  
  
Her hair was long, Her limbs were white, And fair she was and free; And in the wind she went as light As leaf of linden-tree.  
  
Beside the falls of Nimrodel, By water clear and cool, Her voice as falling silver fell Into the shining pool.  
  
Where now she wanders none can tell, In sunlight or in shade, For lost of yore was Nimrodel And in the mountains strayed.  
  
The elven-ship in heaven grey Beneath the mountain-lee Awaited her for many a day Beside the roaring sea.  
  
A wind by night in northern lands Arose, and loud it cried, And drove the ship from elven-strands Across the streaming tide.  
  
When dawn came dim the land was lost, The mountains sinking grey Beyond the heaving waves that tossed Their plumes of blinding spray.  
  
Amroth beheld the fading shore Now low beyond the swell, And cursed the faithless ship that bore Him far from Nimrodel.  
  
Of old he was an elven-king, A lord of tree and glen, When golden were the boughs in spring In fair Lothlorien.  
  
From helm to sea they saw him leap, As arrow from the string, And dive into the water deep, As mew upon the wing.  
  
The wind was in his flowing hair, The foam about him shone; Afar they saw him strong and fair Go riding like a swan.  
  
But from the west has come no word, And on the Hither Shore No tidings Elven-folk have heard Of Amroth evermore.  
  
The voice of Legolas faltered, and the song ceased. He was now in the water with Ami and she stared up at him as his words enchanted her.  
  
"I cannot sing anymore." He whispered to her and she nodded as she stared at his lips, wanting so much to kiss the life out of them.  
  
"It is a sad song." She whispered. At this Legolas leaned down and consumed her lips with his.  
  
She kissed back just as vigorously as she began to relieve him of his unneeded clothing.  
  
Soon they were lying on the bank, letting the water rush over their naked bodies. And after the wonderful action had been done, they fell asleep peacefully under a golden-blossomed tree.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami awoke to a cool breeze blowing her hair in her face. She rubbed her nose and opened her eyes. She turned, but Legolas was not beside her.  
  
She sighed and sat up. She wondered where he was, but was sure he would be back soon, so she stood to get dressed. She looked around for her pack, but she couldn't find it.  
  
"Those damn horses." She mumbled to herself. So she went in search of her pack. She had put some of her old traveling clothes back on, just in case she encountered anyone else besides Legolas.  
  
She hadn't gone far when she caught sight of her blonde Elf beneath a big tree. He seemed to be reading something.  
  
Ami smiled and began to walk towards him. She wasn't to far from him when she was able to see what book he was reading.  
  
Ami's smile faded and she stopped.  
  
Legolas was reading 'The Silmarillion'. The look on his face was of confusion and he did not notice her standing there.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked at length. Legolas looked up at her, but did not smile.  
  
"I was retrieving your things from Culadar when this book fell from your bag." He stood and in his other hand he held her bag.  
  
"What is this book Neveth? Where did you get it?" He questioned. The look on his face was more then just confused. It was filled with disbelief.  
  
Ami couldn't believe this was happening. She had forgotten herself that she was not from this world. Ami was practically dead to her. She took in a deep breath and let it out.  
  
"Legolas, give me my book." She said steadily.  
  
"Neveth I want some answers!" He practically shouted.  
  
"And who is this...this...Tolkien?" Ami felt her heart stop.  
  
'Oh great, what now? Am I to tell him Tolkien created him and he is just a fictional character?' Ami thought to herself.  
  
"Legolas please! Just give me the book!" Ami was running out of things to say. How was she to explain something like this?  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and stared down at her.  
  
"Neveth, tell me what is going on."  
  
"There is nothing to tell."  
  
"Why do you lie to me?" Legolas would have yelled, but the look on Ami's face made him feel wrong for this. But he had to know. Who would know the whole history of the Elves and write a book without him knowing about it? And what the hell kind of name was Tolkien?  
  
"Legolas please! I will explain all to you when I feel the time is right. And that is not now so please...give me the book." Ami walked up to him and reached for the book. He did not pull back, but gave it to her. Then he took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Do you promise me Neveth? That you will explain everything?"  
  
Ami could have cried. She had to promise now, and she had to mean it. For if she did not, Legolas would definitely see it in her eyes. Ami knew this was all to good to be true. Was she really going to be there the rest of her life? The old lady had told her to use the ring wisely, for it could only be used once. Did that mean that she was meant to return home?  
  
Ami felt fear rise in her. Yes, she was going to have to tell Legolas sooner or later.  
  
"Yes, I promise." She said at length. Legolas stared into her eyes still longer. He had seen all the emotions rush through her. Confusion, despair, fear. Why would they be in her over the mention of that book?  
  
Legolas leaned down and kissed her lips.  
  
"Amin mela lle." He whispered and Ami smiled.  
  
"I love you too." She answered back and he smiled.  
  
"Come, we must head off to find your grandmother." Ami nodded and took her bag from Legolas' hand before they headed off towards their horses.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Ami had changed and they had mounted their horses, they headed off deeper into the woods.  
  
They rode in silence, for a lot was on their minds.  
  
Ami was thinking on ways to tell him, and nothing logical was coming to mind. She feared that telling him would be the end of her stay there. Right now she wished Natalia were there.  
  
Ami was so deep in her thoughts that she almost missed the figure that stood beside one of the trees as she looked out into the woods. Ami could have died. She closed her eyes and opened them again, but when she did, he was gone.  
  
Ami stilled her horse and watched the spot.  
  
Had she just imagined him there? Or had he truly followed them?  
  
Legolas wasn't far when he realized Ami was not following him.  
  
"What is it mela?" He asked. Ami peeled her eyes from the spot to look at Legolas.  
  
"Nothing...I thought I had seen something that's all, but I fear my imagination has gone far to place such images before my eyes." She smiled and Culadar began to walk again.  
  
"Images of what?" He asked once she had rejoined him.  
  
"I thought I saw Malfanion in the woods, but then I blinked and he was gone so...I believe it to be my imagination." Legolas pondered this.  
  
"Yes, but even so, we must be careful." He said at length. He had not thought of Malfanion following them, but it was very possible.  
  
Ami saw that he was in deep thought, so she said nothing more. It was just her imagination, she was sure of it. No one could make a whole horse vanish as well in such a quick time.  
  
Ami looked up when she noticed Legolas had stilled his horse in front of her.  
  
"Legolas?" She asked as Culadar walked up to meet him.  
  
Legolas was smiling and looking on before them. Ami followed his gaze until her eyes lay rest on a tall Elf, standing in a tree above them.  
  
"Vedui' Haldir!" Legolas shouted and the Elf jumped from the tree, landing with no sound to be heard.  
  
"Vedui' Legolas." He said as he approached them.  
  
He smiled when he saw Ami.  
  
"Welcome Nevethiriel, the lady awaits you. Though we thought you to be here sooner. Tell me, what has delayed you?" He asked as he leaned on his long bow.  
  
Ami smirked at Legolas and he returned her smirk with one of his own.  
  
Haldir smiled. "Enough said." Ami laughed, as did Legolas.  
  
"Well, come! As I have said, the lady awaits her granddaughter."  
  
The Elf then turned and began to lead them even farther into the enchanting woods. Ami began to feel excited.  
  
She couldn't believe she was going to meet Galadriel!  
  
  
  
  
  
Vedui'= Greetings 


	17. Archery Target

A/N: I'm baaaaack!.....lol.....I'm so sorry it's been so long, but like I said b4, my SN is screwed.....damn AOL! I spit on it *spit spit*. But this chap is extra long, just for you ::smiles:: Oh ya.....warning of almost rape in dis chap, sorry if ya don't like it, but it's just how my hands typed it.....so blame them!.....hehe! Review pleeeeeeease! I love you guys so much! You rock! Your reviews are truly refreshing! And I'm thankful for them! So review and I will surely continue to post.....muahaha! Lol.....Enjoy da chap!  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Archery Target  
  
Haldir led them on into the woods, until they entered into a clearing of gigantic Malron trees with stairs going up and round with beautiful huts and glowing balconies.  
  
Ami looked up and smiled. The beauty was so great, it took her breath away. Legolas took the opportunity to look upon her face. The glowing of her surroundings highlighted her face in a soft light; making her, to him, more beautiful then any living thing he had ever seen, in all his long years.  
  
Haldir glanced back at them, and took in the beauty of her as well. He halted and turned to them.  
  
"You may dismount now. I will take your horses to the stables, but first I will show you where you shall stay. You will be staying together no?"  
  
"Yes." Ami and Legolas said at the same time. They grinned at each other.  
  
Haldir chuckled and nodded his golden head.  
  
"Very well, gather your things and follow me."  
  
They quickly dismounted and began to unpack their horses. Legolas of course grabbed most, and Ami carried what she could.  
  
They followed Haldir up shiny steps, until finally they came to a silver hut.  
  
"This is where you shall stay. I will leave you two for now and inform the lady of your arrival. I shall return whence she has sent for you." Ami nodded and waved him off.  
  
When he was out of sight, she then turned to help Legolas get settled in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It hadn't been long, when there was a soft knock on their hut door. Legolas was washing his face in the white basin, so Ami walked to the door.  
  
She smiled when she saw Haldir standing there.  
  
"The lady is waiting to see you." He said simply.  
  
"Alright, let me inform Legolas she is waiting."  
  
"Nay my lady, she waits only for you. Legolas will be fine here, and I shall escort you."  
  
Ami felt hesitant. She was hoping that Legolas would be by her side at all times.  
  
"Just a moment." She said then turned to Legolas who was now drying his face off.  
  
"What is it mela?" He asked when he saw the look on her face.  
  
"The lady wishes only me come to her. Haldir said he would escort me." She said as she walked to him.  
  
Legolas felt an uneasy feeling rush through him.  
  
"Do not worry for her Legolas, the lady will not bite." They both turned to the doorway to see Haldir's head poking through the door.  
  
'Nay, tis not the lady's bite I worry about' Legolas thought towards Haldir, but he forced a smile instead and nodded his head.  
  
"I do not wish to go without you." Ami whispered to him.  
  
"I know, but you must. The lady wishes it." Legolas said as he pulled her in and kissed her forehead.  
  
Ami sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"I should be back before long." She said as she turned to go.  
  
She stopped when Legolas grabbed her arm. She turned to him and he leaned down to kiss her lips.  
  
She kissed him back in their sweet chaste kiss and smiled when their lips parted.  
  
"Namaarie." She smiled.  
  
And then followed Haldir out the door. Legolas closed the door with a heavy sigh. All was quiet now she was not there. He finally decided on a nap and jumped onto the bed.  
  
But all he did was think on Neveth. She was everything to him, and he prayed to the valar that she would be well again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir led Ami on in silence, though he would throw the occasional glance over his shoulder.  
  
Ami didn't notice him slow til he was walking next to her.  
  
"You are quiet." He whispered in her ear, causing her to jump. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"I am tired from the journey is all." Haldir nodded his head.  
  
"I imagine that is not all you are tired from." Ami looked at his face that held a smirk.  
  
"I do not deny that I myself am captured by your beauty in these fair woods. Tis no wonder Legolas has fallen for you so." Ami didn't know how to take that complement so she stayed quiet.  
  
"I have missed you since your last departure from these fair woods milady. I was sad you left." Haldir continued and Ami felt anger flash through her.  
  
"I went where I belonged Haldir." Was all she said. They had arrived at the base of a tree, but Haldir stepped in front of her before she could begin to climb the steps.  
  
"Do not be so cruel Nevethiriel, I mean well in all I say." He said as he began to step closer to her. Ami stepped back and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well or not, my grandmother awaits me." She said and Haldir stopped, he nodded and turned to climb the stairs. Had anyone been watching they would have seen the sigh of relief come from Ami when he had turned. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened to follow him. She didn't need another mad Elf with no sense of boundaries on her tail.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami was led to a place of pure light. It was so bright she almost had to shield her eyes. Haldir bowed and walked away, and soon Ami was able to see the form of a lady through the bright light.  
  
The lady walked forward until Ami was able to see her face, and it held a kind smile.  
  
"Welcome back Neveth." Her voice was powering and beautiful. Ami smiled and bowed.  
  
"I will be straight with you pen-neth, your healing states may prove painful, but the longer they are, the better you shall become. The time that you will spend here depends entirely on your strength. I see much strength in your eyes. And through your guardian, I see, is where your strength comes from. Tell me, where is Legolas? I thought he would accompany you."  
  
Ami looked up at her in shock.  
  
"He did not come as you wished." She finally said. Galadriel looked on at her for a moment.  
  
"I said nothing on his comings." Was all she said.  
  
Ami sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
'When I get my hands on that scrawny neck of Hladir's I swear to the Gods.' Ami began to think but then the amused smiled that formed on Galadriel's lips reminded Ami that she was able to read her thoughts.  
  
Ami sighed and smiled.  
  
"Haldir has taken to you. He has since before you last left." She said at last. Ami nodded her head. She knew this, but she didn't know how she knew.  
  
"Aye, we best not speak of it to Legolas."  
  
Galadriel smiled. "Very well."  
  
Her meeting with her grandmother was refreshing and wonderful. Ami walked back to her hut with a smile on her face, though she refused to even look at Haldir. The bastard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Ami pushed open the door, Legolas jumped up from the bed.  
  
"How was it?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful." Ami said and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"It must have been, for you are shining." Legolas said when he pulled away. Ami laughed and pushed him back onto the bed. He leaned up on his elbows as he watched her.  
  
She began to give him his own personal strip show and he was amazed. He had not known that a girl's body could move in such ways. Ami used her dancing techniques from modern days and put on a steamy show. She didn't know why she did, she just felt like it. And lets just say that Legolas did not mind.  
  
When Ami was done with her clothes, she straddled him and smiled playfully.  
  
"I'm gonna blow you away." She whispered in his ear seductively, and then licked it playfully, sending chills to cascade down his spine. And that she did. Legolas was surprised again as how she moved. It was a new experience for him, but not a bad one at that.  
  
When Ami was done with having her fun, she fell asleep peacefully in his arms with a smile on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A whole week had gone by with Ami and Legolas in Lothlorien, and Ami was fairing well. She had had no more convulsions, and hardly felt sick, and after the night they had first come, Legolas was constantly asking her to repeat her actions she had done to him that night.  
  
Ami laughed as she thought about this on her way to the lake. There was a clear pool not to far from the magnificent surroundings of huts and staircases, and Ami went there often.  
  
The water was crystal clear and fresh. When Ami arrived, she quickly stripped her clothes and jumped in. She had asked Legolas to join her, but he had been busy during the day with his archery practicing. Ami sighed as she swam around.  
  
The water relaxed her muscles and brought peace to her body. After a while of swimming around she walked to the shallow end and began to rub her soft skin with the cleansing water.  
  
She had her back to the shore, and was standing at waist deep, with her long hair pulled over one shoulder. She hummed softly to herself as she continued to bring her hands up, and let the water cascade down the front of her body.  
  
Ami heard someone walk up on the shore behind her. She smiled and flipped her long dark hair back over her shoulder. She turned expecting to find Legolas standing there. To her surprise it was not Legolas at all.  
  
"Haldir!" Ami gasped, as she ducked low in the water, not that it helped, the water was after all completely see through.  
  
"What in the name of all Valinor are you doing here?" She said angrily. He only smiled at her.  
  
"I was wrong...you are capable of being even more beautiful."  
  
Ami sighed and frowned at him.  
  
"Look Haldir, I know you are quite taken with me, but the thing is, if Legolas were to walk through the clearing now from his archery practicing, there would be nothing on Middle-earth that could stop him from sending one of those arrows straight through you. Do you understand?" Ami said as if explaining to a child. Haldir smiled and nodded.  
  
"Until next time." He said, then turned and was gone as quick as he came.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes and went back under the water. When she came back up she yelped in surprise, for there was yet another blonde Elf watching her on the shore. But this time, it was the right one.  
  
"Legolas!" He smiled at her.  
  
"And who else would it be?" Ami only laughed.  
  
"I heard you speaking with someone, was someone here?" Ami's smile faded.  
  
"Uh, yes." She said as she began to wade towards him.  
  
"Anyone I should worry about?" Legolas asked when she got to him. Ami smiled and slung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Nay, just some Elf who lost his way." She leaned up for a kiss, but Legolas pulled back.  
  
"Twas a HE?" Ami continued to smile.  
  
"Aye, but do not worry melamin, I set him straight." Legolas had to smile at this.  
  
"I believe you did." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lips.  
  
"Come let us return, I feel like resting." Legolas nodded as he let her turn to dress.  
  
They headed back hand in hand, occasionally stopping to exchange small, sweet kisses. Yes, Ami loved being in love.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The days went on slowly. Ami began to feel she was ready for her departure, but Galadriel refused to let her leave.  
  
And the small visits from Haldir did not cease. Ami was becoming annoyed with him. He was like one of those pests, that no matter how hard you try to squish it, it still comes back to bother you!  
  
Ami sighed as she followed Legolas out of the hut.  
  
"I just wish for one full day with you, is that to much to ask?" She huffed as she crossed her arms with a pout.  
  
"Neveth melamin, I have told you before, I must continue to practice my archery."  
  
"Yes Legolas, and I have continued to tell you that you are well enough with your archery to hit a moving target without your sight and hearing. Why would one day matter?" Legolas sighed and walked up the steps to her.  
  
"It wouldn't, but I do not feel well enough to sit and read. I need to be active! A lot clouds my mind today, and I need to be rid of it." He caressed her face with the hand that did not hold his long bow.  
  
Ami sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I shall be in the garden's if you chose to change your mind." She said disappointedly. Legolas almost gave in right then and there, but the dream he had had the night before was haunting him, and he needed some time to himself to think.  
  
He smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss her lips.  
  
"I shall remember that." And with that he turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
Ami crossed her arms once more, and sighed.  
  
She shut the door behind her and began to descend the stairs as well.  
  
She truthfully wanted Legolas there for the reason of Haldir, but she believed Haldir to be no real threat, just a pain in her ass. But still, she knew he wouldn't bother her if Legolas were there. Ami walked on to the gardens in silence, not even aware of what was to come next.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami sat down on one of the stone-carved benches and closed her eyes. She rested her head back against the tree and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Ami knew she loved Legolas, but sometimes she wondered if he loved her or his archery better. He kept claiming that she would one day be thankful for his archery skill, and that it would save her someday, but of course she denied it. She would never be thankful for something that came between her and Legolas.  
  
A twig snapping broke Ami's train of thought and brought her back. She opened her eyes and annoyance spread across her fair face.  
  
"Haldir." She said dryly.  
  
Haldir smiled and bowed.  
  
"My lady. I am sorry to sneak up on you, but I could not speak. Your beauty stole the words from my mouth."  
  
Ami rolled her eyes. She was clearly not in the mood.  
  
"Look Haldir, no offence, but you are really annoying me. I came to be alone to think on some things and you are distracting me."  
  
She stood and began to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm. She looked from the grip he had on her arm to his face.  
  
"Nay milady, I know you wanted me to follow you. I have read all your signals clearly, and just as your obedient dog I have followed. Do not take from me my prize." Ami blinked at him.  
  
'Demented asshole.' Ami thought to herself.  
  
"Look Haldir." She started, but was cut off by his lips suddenly pressing against hers.  
  
Ami pushed back against him in surprise.  
  
"Haldir!" But that was all she got out before he pulled her into another kiss.  
  
She tried to free herself from his grip, but he pressed her up against a tree, enabling her to free herself.  
  
He pulled his lips from hers to supply her with some oxygen.  
  
"Haldir cease!" She yelled, but then once again his lips connected with hers. It was a hungry and violent kiss that bruised her lips and made them feel numb.  
  
He pushed his tongue into her mouth and Ami tried to scream. She quickly raised her knee and kicked him.  
  
He pulled back enough for her to hit him again and it made him stumble back. Ami pushed by him and tried to run, but he grasped her wrist and pulled her back to him.  
  
"Haldir! Think of what you are doing! You must stop this now before you do something you'll regret!" She tried desperately, but the look in his eyes told her he was far-gone, and nothing could stop him.  
  
He pushed her down onto the stone-carved bench and straddled her.  
  
Ami fought as his hands began to wander to her most intimate areas.  
  
"Haldir please!" But he heard none of it. He trailed hot kisses on the skin he was exposing as he began to unfasten her dress.  
  
Soon he had unfastened enough to expose her. His eyes took in the sight of her hungrily, and he bent down letting his lips suck where they were not wanted.  
  
ZING!!!  
  
Haldir pulled back in alarm and turned to where he had heard the noise. Sure enough in the tree, a mere centimeter from his head was a golden arrow.  
  
He slowly turned his head to see where it had come from.  
  
And there stood Legolas. He had already fitted his trusty bow with another arrow that was now aimed at Haldir's head.  
  
Anger blazed in his now clouded blue eyes and when he spoke, the very anger that dripped from his words was enough to chill all of Hades.  
  
"Tell me now Haldir, why I should not let this arrow pierce through that worthless skull of yours." He said steadily.  
  
Haldir removed his hands from Ami and she closed her eyes in relief. He got off of her and stood with his hands up.  
  
"Legolas, I am sorry. I do not know what came over me. Please, do not do this."  
  
Legolas lowered his bow, but the anger stayed.  
  
"No Haldir, I will not kill you, for you shall live the rest of your worthless life knowing that you have just violated something pure, and completely out of your reach." Haldir looked at Ami and nodded his head.  
  
He quickly fled from the garden before Legolas could change his mind.  
  
Legolas quickly dropped his bow and walked to Ami.  
  
She sat up and covered herself.  
  
"Are you well? He did not harm you?" Legolas asked with concern etched across his handsome face as he caressed her cheek lovingly.  
  
Ami smiled faintly despite the shaking of her body and shook her head.  
  
Legolas pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.  
  
Ami closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, but did not cry. She didn't feel the need to. Haldir had only suffered from his emotions. He knew naught of what he had done.  
  
"I told you my archery would save you someday." Legolas said teasingly and Ami began to laugh.  
  
She pulled back from Legolas and he smiled at her.  
  
He pulled her in by her shoulders and kissed her lovingly.  
  
"Come, we have much to talk about." He said and she nodded. He pulled her up and helped her fasten her dress, he then placed his arm around her waist protectively as he led her back to their hut. 


	18. The Visitor

A/N: Sup mah ppls?...omg! I can't believe I have more then one hundred reviews!...you guys rock!...lol Dani and Kelly, nice to know my girls love my story! ::smiles::...well, imma go and watch a movie now! Review and I will post a new chap as soon as I can! Love ya guys!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
The visitor  
  
When they arrived at the hut, Ami told Legolas of all her "meetings" from Haldir.  
  
Legolas stayed silent, but Ami noticed the anger that would flash through his eyes.  
  
"Why did you not tell me all this?" He asked whence she had finished.  
  
Ami sighed and shook her head. "I did not want to alarm you. I did not think him a real threat."  
  
Legolas reached over and took her hand in his.  
  
"Neveth, I am here to protect you. Your father has entrusted your safety to me. I do not want to fail him. You must promise from now forth to tell me if anything like this happens again. Please Neveth, for it is not only the job your father entrusted to me that makes me worry for you, I love you." He caressed her cheek and she smiled.  
  
"I promise Legolas." He nodded his head as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"The Gods only know what might have happened had I not felt the need to be with you during my practicing. I cannot even think on it."  
  
"Then let us not dwell on it. You came and that is all that matters." Ami said as she reached up and took his face in her hands.  
  
"I am safe now Legolas, thanks to you." She smiled and brought his face forward, kissing him sweetly.  
  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Legolas pulled away and stood.  
  
"Stay here." He said as he walked towards the door.  
  
He opened it and a smile spread across his face.  
  
  
  
"Veborion! What brings you here?" He greeted the Elf.  
  
Ami stood and smiled when Legolas stepped back and let the dark haired Elf in.  
  
"Vedui' Legolas. Lord Elrond has sent me. I have been assigned to exchange messeges between Lothlorien and Rivendell." He said proudly.  
  
"Tis an important task indeed." Ami laughed.  
  
"Aye, the searches for Malfanion have ceased since you left. None has heard of him since then."  
  
Legolas glanced at Ami and she returned it.  
  
"Well, what news of lord Elrond? Is he fairing well?" Legolas changed the subject.  
  
"Aye he is, but he misses his daughter terribly." Ami smiled.  
  
"And I miss him. As you can see I am fairly better. Have not had an attack in weeks."  
  
Veborion smiled.  
  
"Tis good to hear milady."  
  
"Well, how long shall you stay here?" Legolas asked as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Not for too long, I fear lord Elrond is anxious to know of how his daughter fairs. Lady Arwen has gone back now with Estel, and Hobbits and Dwarf has left as well. Tis quite lonely."  
  
Ami nodded. "I would believe it."  
  
"What has been going on since you've arrived?" Veborion asked as he crossed his arm's and leaned back against the closed door.  
  
"Oh, nothing really." Ami smiled at Legolas.  
  
"Yes well, I must go see that my horse is being properly cared for. I will leave the day after next. You may write your father a letter if you wish and I would be more then happy to carry it to him." Veborion smiled.  
  
"Aye, I shall do that."  
  
"Well then, until later." Veborion bowed and then left.  
  
Ami turned to Legolas and smiled.  
  
"Twas nice to see someone from home."  
  
Legolas nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Ami leaned back into him and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami glanced up from the wreath she was weaving to watch Legolas let lose the arrow that was strictly notched on his bow.  
  
He smiled when he saw the perfect bull's-eye and Ami chuckled.  
  
"I still do not know why you think you need to practice so much Legolas. You are a perfect archer." She commented as she looked back down to continue with her wreath.  
  
Legolas laughed softly as he walked to the target to retrieve his arrow. He was happy she had chosen to join him for his practicing. He wanted to stick close to her.  
  
Legolas pulled the arrow from the target and examined its tip. He looked up from it to Ami and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to try it?" He asked.  
  
Ami looked up at him from her weaving to see if he were truly serious.  
  
The smile he had on his face told her that he was.  
  
Ami smiled. "Sure." She placed her wreath down and stood.  
  
She walked over to him and felt a wave of nervousness sweep over her.  
  
The only experience Ami had ever had with a bow and arrow was when she was six, when her family lived in Lancaster Pennsylvania. And she had sent the arrow through three windows.  
  
Ami chuckled when she remembered her parent's reaction.  
  
Ami caught herself and shook the memories from her head. She was in Middle- earth now, she didn't need her parents.  
  
Legolas smiled when she walked up to him, and took her hand.  
  
"You hold the bow like this..." He began as he placed her hands where they were to go and Ami nodded.  
  
Legolas instructed her on how to stand, and then how to fit the arrow on the bow.  
  
Soon Legolas stepped back and watched as Ami concentrated. She narrowed her eyebrows and focused on the bull's-eye.  
  
She let lose of the arrow and watched it fly.  
  
ZING!!!  
  
Legolas smiled and Ami screamed in surprise. A perfect bull's-eye.  
  
She dropped the bow and jumped into Legolas' arms.  
  
"I did it!" She squealed.  
  
Legolas laughed and spun her around in his arms.  
  
"I am truly proud of you Neveth." He said into her ear before he set her down.  
  
Ami smiled up at him and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Will you give me lessons Legolas?" She questioned.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was not common for a lady of the palace to champ in archery.  
  
Swords maybe.  
  
Legolas smiled. "Aye pen-neth. I will teach you if you wish it."  
  
Ami smiled and leaned up on her tippie toes to kiss his lips.  
  
She had the best boyfriend in all of Middle-earth!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Malfanion sneered as he watched the Elf from his hiding spot behind the brush.  
  
He had seen Veborion enter the lady's realm a few days before, and waited patiently for his departure.  
  
And that was now.  
  
He hastily followed him, and made no sound on his way.  
  
Veborion stilled his horse.  
  
Had he truly heard something?  
  
He turned in his saddle and scanned his surroundings. Nothing.  
  
He narrowed his brows as he commanded his horse to go.  
  
"Aut Calenisil!" He said and his horse obeyed.  
  
Veborion began to hum softly to himself, when Calenisil became alarmed with something.  
  
"Cease Calenisil! What is it?" Veborion questioned as he stilled his horse.  
  
Then suddenly, too quick even for his Elven senses....a rock flew out of no where and struck him on the side of the head.  
  
Veborion fell from his horse, landing with a thud.  
  
He stared up as shock began to creep into his body.  
  
He slowly lifted his hand to his head and felt a thick wetness on his fingertips.  
  
'I am bleeding.' He thought mentally, he began to lose feeling all in his body, and his body tensed when a figure loomed over him.  
  
He looked up into Malfanion's sneering face in terror.  
  
"I am sorry Veborion...but at least I did not slit your throat." Malfanion began to laugh evilly as darkness crept over Veborion...and he passed out. 


	19. Far Off Friends

A/N: I'm back! Wooohoooo! Sorry it took so long again, but yes, like last time, my comp is still fucked...sorry for the use of vulgar language, but it's the only word that sounds right to match the situation! Lol...well I hope you enjoy da chap! Thanx sooo much for all the wonderful reviews! I can't believe I got so many! Please keep it up! It makes writing this story worth the while! ::smiles:: Love yall! And much love to all my girls from the 'Legos' RTA that is reading mah fanfic! I love ya guys! ::smiles again::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
  
  
Far Off Friends  
  
  
  
  
  
ZING!!!  
  
Ami lowered her bow with a smile.  
  
She was having her daily archery lesson with Legolas, and was doing quite well.  
  
Legolas applauded her and walked to the target to retrieve the arrow.  
  
"Very good Neveth! However, do you think you are ready for a slightly harder target?" He questioned as he pulled an apple out of his bag.  
  
Ami smiled.  
  
"Why not? I think I am doing quite nicely."  
  
Legolas smirked, and instead of placing the apple on a rock, he reached up and set it on his head.  
  
Ami's smile faltered and she stared at him.  
  
"Legolas no! I will not shoot a deadly arrow at your head! Have you gone mad?" She yelled as she set her bow beside her.  
  
Legolas chuckled lightly.  
  
"Come on Neveth, I trust you."  
  
"Aye you may, but I do not!"  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"Neveth, do you trust me?" He questioned.  
  
Ami looked up at him. "Yes."  
  
"Then believe me when I say that nothing will happen! Now come on...stance."  
  
Ami sighed, but obeyed. She planted her feet, and raised her bow.  
  
She fit an arrow and tried to aim at the apple that set upon Legolas' beautiful head of hair.  
  
She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer before releasing the arrow.  
  
When she opened her eyes she let out a gasp.  
  
She had most definitely missed her target.  
  
Legolas stood with the apple still on his head, but was holding the arrow centimeters from the center of his head where it had almost hit.  
  
"I told you!" Ami sobbed as she dropped her bow.  
  
Legolas smiled and lowered the arrow.  
  
"You closed your eyes mela. How do you expect to hit your target with your eyes closed?" He asked softly.  
  
Ami wiped away the tears that had fallen when the thought that she could have killed him ran through her head.  
  
"This test is to teach you that in any circumstance, you must learn to shoot anyway. Say that it was an orc above my head instead of an apple...would you not shoot him to save my life? Even if it means you might miss and hit me instead? Tis a risk you must learn to take...to save the one you love.  
  
Ami sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Now, try again." She looked up at Legolas and shook her head.  
  
"Nay mela, please do not make me do it again!"  
  
Legolas sighed, but consented and lowered his head, letting the apple fall into his hand.  
  
He took a bite as he walked towards her.  
  
"Maybe another day then." Ami smiled weakly, but nodded.  
  
Legolas smiled and brought her forward to him by her shoulders.  
  
He kissed her softly.  
  
When he pulled away he grinned before he took another bite of his apple and smacked her bottom with his bow as he walked past her.  
  
Ami turned and smiled as she watched him walk away.  
  
Always such a tease.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Natalia hummed softly as she coaxed her horse on.  
  
She glanced over at Nurtaur and smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her and reached over, taking her hand gently.  
  
They were on their way to Lothlorien. They had planned on marriage in Rivendell, but with their best friends gone, they decided to journey to Lothlorien, and wed there, with their friends by their sides.  
  
They had entered the golden woods a time ago, and were now coming upon Haldir.  
  
"Vedui' Nurtaur! What brings you to the lady's woods?" Haldir greeted from his perch in the tree.  
  
"We come to see Legolas...and the lady Nevethiriel!" Nurtaur smiled.  
  
Haldir dropped from the tree, and Natalia noticed he no longer carried a smile on his face.  
  
"Very well, follow me." Natalia exchanged glances with Nurtaur as they followed Haldir deeper into the woods.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"No Legolas!" Ami shouted as she planted her bow beside her, and leaned up against a tree.  
  
Twas another beautiful day in Lothlorien, and Ami's daily archery lesson was at hand.  
  
Legolas stood with yet another apple on his head and his arms crossed about his broad chest.  
  
"Neveth, do you not understand I only try to teach you something that was taught to me?" He asked in an agitated tone.  
  
"Yes, but your archery teacher was not your lover!"  
  
Legolas sighed in frustration.  
  
"Very well Neveth! You win again, but I swear to the Valar I shall teach you it yet. Even if it takes the rest of our lives!"  
  
He said as he took the apple from his head. Ami smiled...she loved wining.  
  
Legolas then got a mischievous grin on his face as he looked down at the apple.  
  
He picked up his bow and smiled at Ami.  
  
She cocked her eyebrow in question.  
  
The next thing she knew, Legolas threw the apple in the air, whipped out an arrow quicker then sight, aimed, and shot.  
  
The arrow went straight through the apple and hit the tree right above Ami's head, missing it by a centimeter.  
  
He lowered his bow and smiled at her.  
  
Ami's eyes were wide with terror. She had seen that arrow flying at her and could have sworn her heart had stopped beating.  
  
She just stood there, glued to the tree in a death grip.  
  
Legolas' smile faltered and he walked over to her.  
  
"Neveth, I did not harm you? Neveth?" He had walked up to her, but she still stared ahead.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that." She squeaked out at last.  
  
Legolas grinned and laughed softly.  
  
Ami turned her gaze to him and glared.  
  
"My father sent you along to protect me! Not kill me yourself!" She yelled.  
  
"Come now Neveth, you were never in true danger...unlike you, I knew what I was doing." He smiled as he turned and began to walk away.  
  
Ami picked up her bow and began to follow him.  
  
"What did that mean?" She asked to his back, and all that answered her was a soft laugh from his soft lips.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami laughed as she walked along with Legolas.  
  
She had gotten over her near death experience, as how she put it, and now reached for Legolas' hand as they walked.  
  
He smiled and without warning, spun her around, and into a passionate kiss. Ami smiled against his lips, and kissed him back.  
  
"Mae govannen!"  
  
Legolas and Ami pulled back swiftly.  
  
They were met with the snickers from their two best friends, and red ear tips.  
  
"Nevduliniel!" Ami ran to her friend and grabbed her up in a hug.  
  
"Aye, I am here. And it looks like you are fairing quite well!" Natalia smiled as she hugged Ami back.  
  
"What in all valinor are you doing here?" Legolas asked as he embraced Nurtaur.  
  
At this question, Natalia pulled away from Ami. She placed her hands on her shoulders and looked into her friends eyes.  
  
"We were to be married in Rivendell, but we could not do it without you two by our sides. Will you be my maiden of honour?" Natalia asked.  
  
Ami's eyes filled with tears as she smiled.  
  
"Aye, I will." Natalia pulled her into another firm hug.  
  
"And will you also stand by me Legolas? You have been my best friend for centuries. I can think of no other Elf better suited for the task."  
  
Legolas smiled at his friend and placed a strong hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Aye, It would give me great honour to stand by your side on such a marvelous day. And to catch you, if your legs chose to falter." Legolas smiled at his friend and Nurtaur laughed.  
  
"Well let us go now, I feel a need to freshen up." Natalia stated as she slid her delicate arm into Nurtaur's stronger one.  
  
"I know of a place that you may bathe. Come to our chambers whence you have settled, and I shall show you." Ami smiled as she let Legolas wrap a wanted arm around her slim waist.  
  
"Aye, I will do that."  
  
They waved their friends off, and each Elf pair walk in opposite directions. 


	20. Discovery

A/N: Hallo all!!! Sorry it has taken me so long again!, but now I have access to internet at home so...I hope I will be posting more frequently. School has started for me as well. Hey! You guys are awesome! I love your reviews so much! But could you guys do me a favor? Check out my new fanfic! Just click on my lil name there ^^ (Orlibloomedme) and it's Midsummer's Eve! Me and my friend Dani are writing it together!...it is so much fun! And if you like this story, your bound to love that one, b/c I do!...lol...So check it out for me! And reviews are def welcome on it! As is they r in this fanfic! ::smiles:: thanx you guys! You rock! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
Discovery  
  
A while later, Natalia tapped lightly on Ami and Legolas' door.  
  
Ami answered with a smile.  
  
"I think I shall take you up on that offer of a bathing spot." She laughed.  
  
"Let me tell Legolas where we are going." Ami poked her head in the door to tell Legolas of their plans.  
  
"Oh, tell him Nurtaur is practicing his archery if Legolas would like to join him." Legolas heard and rose with a smile.  
  
"I have practiced today already..." He winked at Ami and slid a light blue tunic over the thin shirt he had been wearing.  
  
"...but I shall go and speak with him." He kissed Ami's cheek before heading down the stairs.  
  
Ami looked at Natalia with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
Natalia laughed with a shake of her head.  
  
"Aye, he truly makes you happy, I can see it."  
  
Ami smiled and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Follow me." She threw over her shoulder.  
  
Natalia let out a long sigh, and did just that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Soon they were bathing in the lake, talking and laughing about past happenings.  
  
Natalia was telling a story on how Merry and Pippin had become so drunk at one of Elrond's banquets, that they decided a nice swim would be nice.  
  
Of course being to drunk to realize that they couldn't even swim, they went to the lake and jumped in.  
  
Had it not been for Nurtaur following them, they would have both drown from their stupidity through drinking.  
  
Ami laughed and shook her head. She thought Merry and Pippin to be incredibly adorable.  
  
"Things have become so quiet since you've gone. Your father still wears his smile, but you can tell it is forced upon his dear face. He misses you terribly Neveth."  
  
Ami sighed and began to walk towards the bank.  
  
"I miss him too. He has been the father to me that I have never had." She picked up her long robe and wrapped it around herself. She clasped the little hooks that were at her sides to keep it from opening and revealing her.  
  
It was a silver blue, and flowed when the wind would caress it. It's sleeves hung low, nearly touching the ground.  
  
She sat on a rock and smiled at Natalia.  
  
"This has been the best experience in my life. And I hope it will never come to an end."  
  
Natalia looked up at her.  
  
"Do you truly believe it will end Neveth? That we will be sent back? I cannot go! I am to be married!"  
  
"I do not know whether it will end or not Nev, all that I know is that the more sick I get, the clearer my vision's of home are! It scares me as much as you. For I have no desire to leave Legolas."  
  
Natalia looked back down in the water.  
  
"If it is such a possibility...maybe I should not go through with the wedding."  
  
Ami's head shot up.  
  
"No Nevduliniel! You will marry Nurtaur, and you will be happy! I do not know if what I said is entirely accurate! And besides, I am the one who sees the visions...you are not."  
  
Natalia smiled.  
  
Suddenly, their keen Elven hearing picked up a commotion coming from the center of Lothlorien.  
  
Ami felt a pang in her heart and looked at Natalia.  
  
Natalia had stood, she felt it too.  
  
Ami quickly turned and ran through the woods, as Natalia quickly waded through the water to get dressed.  
  
Ami ran fast and swift, when she finally came through the trees, she saw a group of Elves surrounding something.  
  
Ami quickly began to push her way through them.  
  
She finally broke through them and gasped in surprise.  
  
"Veborion!" She exclaimed as she knelt beside her bleeding friend. Ami felt relief rush over her despite her friend's condition. She had feared it was Legolas.  
  
Ami looked up at the other Elf, who was kneeling beside him as well.  
  
"Haldir." He looked at her and then back down at Veborion.  
  
"I found him under some brush in the woods. He has been struck from the side, and seems his body carries many scratches and bruises, from the drag I would imagine."  
  
"The drag?"  
  
"Yes, he was dragged from the place he was attacked to the brush. I followed the drag mark until I came across his horse..."  
  
Haldir paused and looked back up at her.  
  
"His horse has been slain."  
  
Ami put her hand to her mouth and looked down at Veborion.  
  
"Someone had better get him to a hut. Tend his wounds and keep him warm. He should stay under watch, and inform me the instant he awakes." Ami began to give orders as some Elves stepped forward to fulfill them.  
  
Just then someone else pushed through the crowed.  
  
"Neveth!"  
  
Ami looked up to see in time to see Legolas break through the crowed of Elves with Nurtaur close behind him. They must have felt it too.  
  
She stood quickly.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas rushed to her side. He himself had felt relief rush over him when he saw her stand. He had feared it was her.  
  
"Are you well?" Ami nodded. She looked down at Veborion and so Legolas did the same.  
  
"Veborion! What has happened?"  
  
"He was attacked, all is well now, we will tend to him." Haldir said as he stood.  
  
Legolas couldn't help the scowl that formed on his face at Haldir.  
  
Haldir ignored it and turned his attention back to Ami.  
  
"He was not hidden well, I believe the one who did this meant for Veborion to be found. And only an Elf could sneak up on another Elf without the other detecting something. I cannot believe an Elf who could do this still."  
  
Ami cast her gaze to the Elves who carried Veborion away.  
  
"I do." She said hatefully.  
  
"Neveth..." Ami looked up at Nurtaur and smiled.  
  
"Where is Nevduliniel?" At the question, Ami's mind cleared.  
  
"She is that way, at the lake." Ami pointed in the direction.  
  
Nutaur nodded and headed off to find her.  
  
Legolas clasped Ami's arm and began to lead her away from Haldir.  
  
When they got to their flet and closed the door behind them, Ami let out a great sigh.  
  
"He is hurting my friends to get to me." She said at last.  
  
Legolas looked at her.  
  
"You believe it to be Malfanion's work?" Ami raised her head to look at him.  
  
"You do not?"  
  
Legolas walked over and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"I believe it to be a possibility, thence for you must be careful." He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips.  
  
Ami smiled.  
  
"What would I do without you Legolas?" He smiled at the question.  
  
"You couldn't. Let's leave it that." Ami laughed and nodded.  
  
Legolas reached out and took her face in his hands. He pulled her forward till their lips touched in a chaste kiss.  
  
Soon their kiss began to grow sensual. It didn't take long for Legolas to reach over and unclasp the hooks on Ami's robe.  
  
He pulled it from her body, and she began to fumble with his tunic clasps. She did not want to break their kiss.  
  
She finally gave up and pulled it over his head.  
  
She then moved in and began to untie the ties on the shirt he wore under the tunic, when a knock came on the door.  
  
They pulled away from the kiss and Legolas groaned.  
  
Ami began to laugh, and then so did he.  
  
"Just a moment!" He yelled, and then pulled himself off of Ami.  
  
He picked her robe off of the floor where he had thrown it, and handed it to her.  
  
She wrapped it around herself before he opened the door.  
  
Ami heard laughter and knew instantly it was Natalia and Nurtaur.  
  
"Are we disrupting something Legolas?" Nurtaur asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Of course not! What ever would make you think that Nurtaur?" Legolas tried to cover up. Nurtaur laughed and his sight directed briefly to the middle of Legolas. Legolas glanced down, and Natalia began to laugh when his ear tips turned red.  
  
Ami walked up to the door, and Legolas couldn't have been more grateful. He quickly slid behind her as to hide himself.  
  
Nutaur laughed at his friend and began to shake his head.  
  
"Hallo, what brings you two here?" Ami said with a grin as she let Legolas slide behind her. She knew why they were teasing him, and no matter how much it made her want to jump him when his ear tips turned read, she couldn't let him stay embarrassed for long.  
  
"We came to talk to you about our wedding plans." Natalia informed.  
  
"Well, come on in." Ami moved aside and let the other couple in.  
  
Legolas seemed to be well now, so he walked with them into the room.  
  
"So...when do you plan on getting married?" He asked as he took a seat.  
  
Nurtaur and Natalia looked at each other, then back at Ami and Legolas.  
  
"Today." They said together. 


	21. An Unexpected Arrow

A/N: Duuuude! I'm so sorry! Mah damn comp is screwed again! But hell at least I'm getting a chap out!...I know yall r gonna kill me for leavin ya with such a cliffhanger...but I promise to post more as soon as possible! Thanx for all your kick ass e-mails! And lol Nat...I'm glad you like da story! I just had to marry you off yanno...lol! Enjoy da chap mah peeps! And keep up da awesome reviews! ::smiles::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
An Unexpected Arrow  
  
Legolas and Ami looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Today?" Ami repeated.  
  
Natalia and Nurtaur nodded with smiles plastered onto their faces.  
  
"We do not want anything big. Just you and Legolas, and the lady to wed us." Nurtaur explained.  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"Well, I guess it is possible."  
  
"You guess? I know it is! I've been waiting my whole life for this...and I shall not wait any longer!" Natalia stood to her feet.  
  
"Me and Nurtaur will go and get ready...meet us at the main court in a few hours."  
  
Then they turned and were gone as quickly as they had come.  
  
Legolas looked over at Ami and smiled.  
  
"What?" And before she knew it, Legolas had tackled her and was planting a million and one kisses all over her.  
  
Ami laughed, but pushed against him.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas...but the mood has ended." She pushed him off of her and sat up.  
  
Legolas sighed and sat up as well.  
  
"Aye, I knew this...I just wanted to make sure." Ami looked over at him and began to laugh.  
  
"Come...we must get ready."  
  
Legolas stood and helped her up.  
  
Ami smacked his bottom as he turned to go, and he laughed without turning back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Legolas and Nurtaur were both in the courtyard waiting.  
  
The lady stood there waiting to wed the happy couple.  
  
And soon Ami and Natalia appeared.  
  
Natalia wore a silky white dress that flowed down to the ground with an empire waist.  
  
She had no veil however, as because Elves do not have this custom, but Ami had taken careful time in weaving beautiful mallron blossoms all through Natalia's beautiful long golden hair.  
  
When they reached the two Elf warriors, Natalia held out a long white ribbon, and Nurtaur held onto the other end.  
  
This was held throughout the ceremony, until the end, when the lady would tie both ends to their wrists, signifying them being bound together.  
  
Natalia held a smiled so bright and beautiful, and Nurtaur looked so happy.  
  
Ami smiled at Legolas, and he winked at her.  
  
At the end, Nurtaur kissed Natalia...and they were together!  
  
Natalia turned to Ami and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I am so happy for you mela." Ami whispered through her tears.  
  
Natalia laughed when she pulled away and wiped at her own tears.  
  
Natalia turned and took Nurtaur's hand.  
  
She kissed Legolas on the cheek and then the new couple turned to their flet...obviously a little more then impatient to finalize the wedding night.  
  
Ami turned to Legolas and smiled. She hoped that the day would come when they would wed...hopefully someday.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been weeks since Natalia and Nurtaur wed. And still they could not bring themselves to leave.  
  
They loved spending time with their friends, and just being together.  
  
Veborion had not awakened yet...and many feared that he would not.  
  
On this joyous day, Natalia sat reading a book to Nurtaur as he readied his bow and quiver for practicing with Legolas.  
  
She stopped and looked at him.  
  
He smiled at her and leaned in to place a small chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, an arrow whizzed through the air and struck Nurtaur.  
  
Natalia screamed as the arrow hit inches from her face.  
  
Nurtaur fell back off of the stone bench with a cry of shock.  
  
"Nurtaur!" Natalia went to his side...the arrow had only hit his shoulder, but he was still in pain.  
  
Then many arrows began to fly from the same place, and Natalia screamed again as Nurtaur pulled her down, and lay atop of her as to protect her from one hitting her.  
  
When the firing had ceased, Nurtaur rolled off of Natalia with a groan.  
  
Right away she was at his side.  
  
"Nurtar, melamin..." She placed her hands by the arrow.  
  
"Tis fine mela...g-go find Legolas...bring him here." Natalia cringed at the very thought of leaving him there.  
  
"Nay mela, I cannot leave you by yourself."  
  
"You must! Please melamin..." Natalia looked down into his eyes and nodded.  
  
"But if I come back and you are dead...I shall die in my grief."  
  
"Then hurry...for I wish that for neither of us."  
  
Natalia leaned down and quickly kissed his lips before taking off into the woods to find Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Neveth...I tell you again, I am teaching you this because it was-"  
  
"...it was taught to you by your instructor and could be used to save your life one day and so on and so forth. I know this Legolas! But I am still not shooting an arrow at your head! If the time ever comes where I might have to, then I will deal with it then...but until that time presents itself, I will kindly decline."  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
He gave up and smacked the apple from his head.  
  
Ami smiled as she readied herself to shoot at a less handsome target.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
Ami's shot faltered and went into a brush.  
  
Legolas spun around to see Natalia burst into the clearing.  
  
"Nevdulineiel? What is wrong?" Legolas asked as she rushed to him.  
  
She was struggling to catch her breath, and there was a look of panic in her eyes.  
  
"Tis...Naurtaur...y...you must come!" Was all she got out, and it was all she needed too.  
  
Legolas dropped his bow as did Ami and followed Natalia into the woods.  
  
He prayed to the Valar that his friend was safe.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Naurtar couldn't express the fear that flashed through him when his keen Elven senses picked up the whizzing sound of a deadly arrow flying towards him and Nevdulineiel.  
  
But he was off guard, and all he could do was take the impact of the cold steel end in his shoulder.  
  
He fell back with a cry and he heard his beloved scream. The only thought that rushed through his head was if the arrow had hurt her as well.  
  
He heard her call his name, and saw her appear before him. Relief coursed through him as he saw her unhurt.  
  
But his fear was not to end there, for more arrows began to fly from the same cursed brush.  
  
His natural reaction was to pull Nevduliniel down and lay upon her as to protect her.  
  
When the firing had ceased, he rolled off of her, now fully aware of the pain shooting through his entire body.  
  
He saw the panic in her eyes and knew that there was nothing she could do in that state.  
  
"...g-go find Legolas...bring him here." Was the only thing he knew to say.  
  
He persuaded her to go, even though the fear in him threatened to rise.  
  
She finally fled into the forest and he was left there...by himself.  
  
Nurtaur tried to set himself up, but gasped in pain and laid back down.  
  
He let out a sigh.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Nurtaur tensed. What was that?  
  
Soon his ears began to pick up the sound of an approaching being.  
  
Nurtaur turned his head and fear yet again gripped him as he watched a dark figure approached him... 


	22. Despair, And Yet Hope

A/N: Dear me! Has it really been that long?!...lol...I am sooooooooo sorry for leaving you so long with such a cliffhanger! But school has been hell for me, so I have been rather busy! But I shall truly try to post more often! So enjoy! And bunches and bunches of reviews are soooo welcomed! You guys rock with your reviews! I love ya for them! So thanx a lot! Oh and also...feel free to IM me on my AOL or Yahoo Messenger (id for yahoo is OrliBloomedMe) any time you want to comment or just to talk! I love hearin from u guys! Well I guess das it! Enjoy da chap! ::smiles:: And don't hate me too much Natalia!...lol!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
Despair, And Yet Hope  
  
Malfanion sneered from his place behind the brush. He had fired all the arrows he had stolen, and now he sat and watched as his pathetic prey squirmed.  
  
He couldn't help the laugh that escaped when the fair maiden he knew as Nevduliniel stood and ran.  
  
'So you have left your beloved all alone have you?'  
  
Malfanion stood from his spot and began to walk into the clearing.  
  
He saw that his prey was not aware of him, so he looked down and purposely stepped on a twig.  
  
Yes...that worked.  
  
Malfanion smiled at the fear he saw in Nurtaur's face.  
  
He knelt once he got to him and his smile grew.  
  
"Vedui' Nurtaur...I hope you are faring well." The mockery that seeped from his words made Nurtaur cringe.  
  
"M...Malfanion. Wh...why doth though...do this?" Nurtaur felt his shoulder begin to tingle as he began to lose feeling in it.  
  
Malfanion sneered as he reached down and grabbed hold of the arrow. Nurtaur groaned and panted in pain.  
  
Malfanion placed his other hand over Nurtaur's mouth, and yanked.  
  
Nurtaur screamed in anguishing pain as the steel end was ripped from his shoulder, but the beasts hand that covered his mouth ceased his cry from reaching the ears of any being that may be wandering in the forest.  
  
Nutaur's long, painful scream faltered into mere whimpers. Malfanion smiled as he lifted his hand from Nutaur's mouth, and the arrow to his vision.  
  
He examined the end, then moved it down to where Nurtaur could see it.  
  
"Take a look my friend...do you see the blueness of the tip?..." Nurtaur's eyes widened and his whole body began to shake as his total complexion went white.  
  
Malfanion laughed at his reaction.  
  
"Aye...tis poison. One made specially for the death of Elves." Malfanion placed the arrow beside Nurtaur's shaking body and lowered his face till he could feel the shortness of the dying Elf's breath.  
  
"Tis a pity you married Nevduliniel only to leave her so quickly..." Nurtaur looked into space, listening the evil words that came from the creature's mouth. To him, those words stung more then the arrow...and made him feel weaker then the poison itself.  
  
"...But fear not dear Nurtaur...no, for I would pride myself in taking...care...of your beautiful wife." At these words Nurtaur's head snapped in the direction of the grinning, monstrous face.  
  
"If...if you so much as lay hand on her..." But Nurtaur's voice faltered. He knew the crude poison was seeping through his blood stream, cutting off his ability to speak.  
  
Malfanion knew this and let out a malice laugh.  
  
"What is wrong Nurtaur? Cannot you finish your threat? Could you finish it if I were to tell you that it will be no big task for me to force her into my bed? To caress her face as she cries for you? And plunge my tongue into her sweet mouth? To ravage her mercilessly all night until her body is too weak and too pain filled to move?"  
  
Malfanion saw the anger and hatred flash through Nurtaur's deep blue orbs, and laughed again.  
  
"Have you nothing to say?" Malfanion's taunts were evil and painful. Nurtaur could do nothing. His dear Nevduliniel...the very thought of this beast, touching her made him boil with anger, but his pathetic body failed him. He could do nothing.  
  
All he could do was pray to the Valar on Nevduliniel's protection. For he feared he could do naught on that part.  
  
'Some husband I have turned out to be. My beautiful Nevduliniel. Forgive me for leaving you. I desired to be beside you and protect you for all of your life. Forgive me.' And with those last thoughts, Nurtaur's world covered in darkness.  
  
Malfanion smiled when he saw Nurtaur's eyes flicker, and then close.  
  
He had truly picked the right poison. He loved being able to toy with his prey.  
  
Malfanion heard footsteps running towards where he sat.  
  
He nodded one last time to Nurtaur's seemingly lifeless body and stood.  
  
He quickly turned and ran from the sight of who he knew was coming to the clearing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas burst into the clearing, his eyes searching. Fear gripped him when they lay on the motionless body of his friend.  
  
Legolas walked slowly, grief threatening to take hold.  
  
He heard Nevethiriel and Nevduliniel run into the clearing as well. What came next was to be expected.  
  
An anguishing cry left Natalia's lips when she saw her newly wed husband lying motionlessly on the ground.  
  
Her legs gave way and she collapsed onto her hands and knees.  
  
"Oh no..." Two painful words escaped her lips.  
  
Ami knelt beside her and took her into her arms.  
  
"I am so sorry mela." She said, tears choked her words.  
  
Natalia did nothing...only stare. For shock had gripped her.  
  
Legolas walked to his friend's body and knelt beside it.  
  
He saw the arrow had been pulled, and he examined the end. His eyes narrowed as they traveled up the shaft of the arrow. Anger filled his eyes.  
  
He knew who the arrow belonged too.  
  
Suddenly his eyes caught something new.  
  
Nurtaur's chest, ever so slightly, moved up and down.  
  
Legolas dropped the arrow and placed his face up to his friends.  
  
He smiled. Nurtaur was still breathing.  
  
"He is still alive!" He yelled.  
  
Ami and Natalia both glanced up.  
  
"He is breathing! He still lives!"  
  
Natalia and Ami jumped up and ran to his side.  
  
At the sight of Nurtaur breathing, Natalia burst into tears.  
  
She collapsed once more and praised the Valar that he still lived.  
  
"Come we must get him to the lady. Hopefully she can heal him fully." Legolas picked up the arrow and his friend's body and headed back into the woods.  
  
Ami pulled Natalia up, and lead her in after Legolas.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they had reached the core of the woods, Nurtaur was taken from his friend with a promise that he would be taken to the lady.  
  
Now they stood in the midst of a room. Nurtaur lay on a bed. His breath's came fully now, but he had still not awakened. The lady had informed that the poison was not meant to kill, but to force an Elf into an eternal sleep. She had done all she could, and now he rested peacefully. With no confirmation of him ever waking again.  
  
Natalia sat by his bed, she dabbed a cool cloth across his forehead as she whispered sweet words of promise into his ear.  
  
Legolas sat in a chair across the room. He was examining the arrow as his anger boiled in him.  
  
"Legolas?" He lifted his head at the voice of his lover.  
  
Ami walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She sat on her heals and looked into his face.  
  
He took that opportunity to lean in for a kiss.  
  
When he pulled away she smiled.  
  
"What troubles you melamin?"  
  
Legolas sighed as he stood up slowly.  
  
"I must go seek for someone. I shall return." Ami stood and watched him exit. She sighed and sat down where he had been sitting only a moment before.  
  
She placed her face in her hands and began to rub her headache away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Haldir sat with a few of his friends in the midst of a garden, drinking their fill on the delicious wine of Lorien.  
  
They were beginning to feel the results of their drinking as someone would say nothing particularly funny, and the whole group would erupt into laughter.  
  
Haldir was just taking a nice sized gulp of his drink when a figure approached the garden.  
  
He was just setting his glass down, when an arrow flew out of nowhere and landed in the dirt, right at his foot.  
  
Haldir jumped up with a yelp, but didn't get far before two strong arms grabbed him by the collar and threw him up against a tree.  
  
Haldir was sober enough to know at whose angry eye's he was staring into.  
  
"L-Legolas!" He squeaked.  
  
"Do a little hunting today Haldir?" Legolas said through gritted teeth. Haldir was white with fear as he stuttered out the answer.  
  
"Y-yes. I...I went hunting."  
  
At this answer Legolas banged him up against the tree again.  
  
All of Haldir's friend's were too drunk to know what was going on, some even pointed and laughed, but Haldir was another case.  
  
"Did you catch anything?" Legolas asked furiously.  
  
Haldir shook his head frantically.  
  
"N-no Legolas! I-I didn't catch anything!"  
  
At this Legolas slung Haldir from the tree to the ground, right in front of the arrow.  
  
"Is that not your arrow Haldir?" He shouted.  
  
"That arrow pierced the skin of my best friend who is now lying in a room with no knowledge of when he is to wake! Now...tell me again that you did not catch anything!" Legolas kept none of the anger that coursed through his body from showing in his words.  
  
Haldir looked at the arrow then back at Legolas.  
  
"It was not me Legolas! True tis my arrow! But I lost my quiver in the woods today when I went to hunt! Twas not me who hit your friend! I..." Legolas slammed Haldir into the ground.  
  
"You lie!" He shouted.  
  
"NO! No I do not lie! I lost them! I swear to the Valar, I lost them!" Haldir pleaded.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Legolas looked up to see a tall blonde Elf run into the garden.  
  
"Lady Nevethiriel requests you to come at once."  
  
"I am busy." Legolas stated simply, still having a death grip on Haldir's tunic collar.  
  
"Nay, she says it is important! Veborion has awakened!" At this Legolas let lose of Haldir's collar and stood.  
  
He looked down at Haldir with no sign of mercy in his eyes.  
  
"You have already given me a reason to kill you once Haldir, when you dared to touch Neveth...if I find that you truly set that arrow lose, nothing in all Middle-earth can save you from me. Not even the lady herself." And with that said, Legolas took off back to Nevethiriel.  
  
Haldir sat up from where he lay and let out a relieved sigh.  
  
He looked over at his friend's, but they only smiled at him.  
  
He shook his head and stood, dusting himself off.  
  
What a fix he has gotten himself into. 


	23. Dangerous Situation

A/N: Whoop whoop! So sorry for the delay girlies!!!...School is just such a hassle right now! But I am doin my best, just for you! ::smiles:: I just thought I'd randomly dedicate this chap to Rayne Maker...b/c I can...lol...and I jus wanna inform the onez that IM me that my IM has changed again...so check it out and see what it iz ::smiles:: alright well...enjoy da chap everyone!!!! And give me tuns of reviewing fuel for the next chap!!! I love ya guys! You rock!!! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
Dangerous Situation  
  
Legolas quickly rushed to the hut he knew Veborion was laid in.  
  
When he entered he saw Nevethiriel wiping the poor Elf's head with a cool cloth.  
  
He walked up behind her and placed his hands gently on her hips.  
  
She jumped a little, but smiled when she saw it was he.  
  
"How is he fairing?" He whispered to her.  
  
"Well enough for you to talk to me...young prince." Legolas smiled down at his friend.  
  
"Veborion...you gave us quite a scare."  
  
"Ah yes, for that I am sorry." Veborion replied, making an attempt to sit up.  
  
Ami quickly aided him, but it seemed near impossible for him to sit upright.  
  
He finally gave up with a defeated sigh.  
  
Ami smiled kindly at him before dabbing his head with a cloth once more. He reached up and stilled her arm.  
  
"Thank you my lady for all your care. I am sure you give it willingly, but I must ask you to leave the hut for a moment...I have a matter that I must speak with the prince on...alone."  
  
Ami glanced at Legolas and he nodded to her slightly. A soft smile formed on her lips and she nodded to Veborion.  
  
She turned and left them alone.  
  
When the hut door was closed, Legolas looked at Veborion.  
  
"So...what happened out there? We found your horse, or should I say...what was left of him."  
  
Veborion closed his eyes and sighed at this new news.  
  
"He was a good steed. He did not deserve that, my old friend." Legolas reached out and placed his hand on Veborion's arm.  
  
"Tell me, what happened?"  
  
Veborion opened his eyes and settled his gaze on the young prince.  
  
"Tis the reason I asked the lady to leave...I did not want to alarm her..." At this he paused and leaned forward a little, as did Legolas.  
  
"Legolas...Malfanion is in these woods."  
  
At this Legolas sat back in his chair again, a look of thought etched in his handsome features.  
  
"This I was almost certain of myself...but I did not want to address it for Neveth's sake."  
  
"Aye, but you must Legolas...for her safety...for everyone's safety."  
  
Legolas nodded his head.  
  
"I was riding through.." Veborion began quietly. "...All was quiet. I do not know how he snuck up on me. My horse sensed it before I did! And by the time I had, it was too late. A rock...he hit me with a rock. But it was enough to knock me down. I realized I was bleeding, and then...he just came into vision, sneering and mocking...and then he said to me, 'I am sorry Veborion...but at least I did not slit your throat.' I do not know what that meant, but then all went black, until I awoke here...to your lovely lady."  
  
Legolas leaned forward again.  
  
"What did he mean by that Legolas? That at least he did not slit my throat?"  
  
Legolas sighed and Veborion could see the anger burning in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"He was the coward who killed Angaalph." He said.  
  
Veborion nodded.  
  
"What will you do Legolas?" He questioned.  
  
Legolas sat for a moment in thought then stated simply.  
  
"Watch over my life."  
  
Veborion smiled and nodded. He knew that the life of which Legolas spoke was not his own...but Nevethiriel.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami exited the hut and decided to go check up on Natalia.  
  
As she was nearing the hut she noticed another Elf standing by the door.  
  
It didn't take her too long to recognize him, and her expression soured.  
  
"Haldir." She said dryly.  
  
He bowed when she reached him, and when he straightened, she saw a look of sincerity on his face.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Nurtaur? Oh who knows? He may never wake." She said with a hint of an attitude as she tried to pass him and enter the hut.  
  
He stepped in front of her and she fixed him with a deadly glare.  
  
"Please Neveth, I need to know how he fairs...Twas not me that hit him, it was my arrow yes, but not me." Ami's eyes widened.  
  
"It was your arrow?" She asked in shock.  
  
Haldir paused.  
  
"Did not Legolas tell you this?"  
  
Ami shook her head slowly. Haldir saw hate begin to cloud in her eyes and he sighed.  
  
"Nevethiriel I swear...twas not me. My quiver disappeared when I was hunting in the woods...I did not shoot that arrow..."  
  
"No Haldir. You might not have shot that arrow, but what true Elf hunter is an ass enough to leave his quiver unguarded. Because of your stupidity a dear friend of mine is in there, weeping over her husband, and is not given the certainty of him ever waking." Ami once again tried to pass him but once again he stepped in front of her.  
  
"Neveth please..."  
  
"Let me pass Haldir!" She spat in his face.  
  
"It would be smart on your part to listen to the lady Haldir."  
  
Both Ami and Haldir turned to see a blonde Elf standing nearby.  
  
"This is none of your business Morfalath." Haldir said steadily, but still anger visible.  
  
"Bit it is Haldir, seeing on how the lady does not wish your body to be the roadblock that it is."  
  
Ami couldn't help the little smile form on her lips at this new Elf.  
  
Morfalath smiled back at her and then turned his attention back to Haldir.  
  
"I suggest being on your way Haldir, for I know that you know you do not want to pick a fight with me."  
  
Haldir muttered a curse under his breath before turning and walking away.  
  
Ami once again turned to Morfalath with a smile.  
  
"Thank you kind sir."  
  
Morfalath returned her smile as he walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Twas my pleasure. Haldir is a poor snake. But you cannot help and feel sorry for him. His mind troubles him much."  
  
"Then you are a friend of his?" Ami questioned as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Ah yes. We grew up together...we have been best friends for most of that time."  
  
Ami's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"And yet you treat him as so?"  
  
Morfalath let out a handsome laugh.  
  
Ami smiled at this.  
  
"Well friend or no...I do not agree with everything Haldir does, and he knows this. But he also knows I am capable of overpowering him."  
  
"I see." She said.  
  
An uncomfortable silence set in until Ami broke it.  
  
"Well I must be in to check on my friend."  
  
"Aye, but please, let me escort you in, for Nurtaur is a dear friend of mine as well, I was on my way to visit him." Morfalath smiled again.  
  
His smile was very handsome and charming. But of course Ami was happy that the first thought to come into her head was...  
  
'Handsmome yes, but not near so as Legolas.'  
  
Feeling proud of herself, Ami smiled brightly and nodded her head.  
  
He held his arm out and she took it as they walked inside.  
  
Natalia glanced up from the book she was reading at Nutaur's bedside when they entered.  
  
She had to double take on the male Elf, just to make sure it was not Legolas she was seeing holding onto her friend's arm.  
  
Ami quickly released her arm and walked towards her.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Natalia kept a skeptic eye on her as she answered.  
  
"Same...there has been no changes."  
  
Natalia then looked at Morfalath, and he smiled at her. For some reason, she couldn't help but let out a shy smile back...he did have a charming smile.  
  
"Uh Nev, this is Morfalath. He said Nurtaur was a dear friend of his...so he has come to visit him."  
  
Natalia's brow's raised in surprise.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry. I did not know, Nurtaur never mentioned you." She said standing.  
  
Morfalath chuckled as he shook his head.  
  
"Nurtaur was never one to speak of me."  
  
"And why is that?" Natalia questioned, now obviously very curious.  
  
"For reason...that I am certain he would not like me to speak on with you."  
  
At this Natalia couldn't help the anger flash through her.  
  
"Nurtaur is my husband Morfalath...you mean too suggest to me that he keeps secrets from me?"  
  
Morfalath could see that he had angered her and his smile faded.  
  
"Oh no, dear Nev...I meant not to anger you. I just simply meant that it be best to let Nurtaur speak of it to you...not me." He explained quickly.  
  
Natalia felt her anger being drenched and cooled so she let out a sigh.  
  
She nodded her head with a faint smile and turned to her husband.  
  
Ami held an amused smile at her friend, and Natalia flashed her a look that said 'Where the hell did you pick this Elf up?'  
  
At this Ami's smile widened.  
  
She looked over at Morfalath and saw that he was watching her.  
  
For some reason she could not look away. Aye his eyes were not nearly as deep and as beautiful as Legolas'...but there was just something there in them that drew her. A little voice in the back of her mind yelled 'Danger danger!' but she pushed it away and got caught in his stare.  
  
At that moment, the door opened behind Morfalath, and yet another blonde Elf entered.  
  
Ami broke her gaze with Morfalath for an instant, but that was enough.  
  
"Legolas!" She said in surprise. Her cheeks turned bright red, and for some reason she felt guilty and lowered her head.  
  
Legolas stood at the door and looked from Morfalath to Nevethiriel. He had indeed caught that little stare between them...and now Nevethiriel blushed and looked away from him. What was going on?  
  
"Morfalath." He said at last.  
  
"Hello Legolas." He replied with a slight nod of his head.  
  
Legolas once again looked at Nevethiriel, who still refused to look at him, then back at Morfalath. He felt a pang of jealousy course through him, but he quickly bundled it up and threw it away. This was Neveth he was thinking about. His love. She would not do anything to hurt or dishonor him. She loved him. Besides there were too many other thing to worry about at this time.  
  
He sighed and cast his gaze once again on Nevethiriel.  
  
"Neveth...might I have a word with you mela...outside."  
  
At this Ami looked up. She nodded her head slightly and walked across the room. As she passed Morfalath, she could feel him looking at her, but she refused to return his gaze this time. She felt shameful. She was in love with Legolas, and he in love with her. She knew from then on she had to be careful, and told herself to never look into his eyes again. For to hurt Legolas would be to hurt her very being, her heart. And she knew she just could not do that.  
  
Not to him... 


	24. Explanations, And Uneasiness

A/N: Yo chikas! Wow...yet another chapter. Man, I never thought this story would go so far. And it wouldn't have if it weren't for your kick ass reviews!!! You guys are stinkin hysterical!!! I think I have the best reviewers around! ::smiles:: Your what motivates me to continue...so keep feeding the fire with your reviews...and I promise this story will remain hot till the end! (Whenever that may be) So reviews lots in other words...lol...ENJOY!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
Explanations, And Uneasiness  
  
When they walked out of the hut Ami immediately spun Legolas around and kissed him passionately.  
  
When she pulled away, Legolas had a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"What was that for?" He questioned.  
  
Ami was still panting from the kiss, but was happy because the confusion had left her. Legolas was too amazing to let go.  
  
"Nothing...just because I love you." She took his hands in hers and he stared down at them.  
  
"I saw the gaze you were giving Morfalath." He had to bring it up. As much as he told himself to shut up about it and let it go, he just couldn't. He needed to know if she felt anything in that stare.  
  
Ami tightened her grip on his hands.  
  
"I am sorry melamin. I do not know what came over me. But I do know that I love you. And always will. Do not worry Legolas...I assure you it will never happen again." She reached her hand up and caressed his dear face. He placed his hand on hers and sighed.  
  
"Did you feel anything in that stare mela? I need to know." His eyes were pleading, and Ami felt as if she could weep. If it hurt him so much just by her looking at another Elf...how much more would it tear him if she actually did a deed with one as well? It would destroy him. Ami knew she could never do that.  
  
"Only confusion." She answered truthfully.  
  
"Like I knew them long ago, and was seeking for the answer."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"You did know them melamin."  
  
She looked at him questionably.  
  
Legolas sighed and looked around.  
  
"Come with me mela, I will tell you the story." Ami did not question. She knew he believed it to be a memory loss from her illness, and she wanted to hear this story.  
  
"You were once Morfalath's, long ago...before your sickness. I knew you both then...very well. Morfalath and I were good friends you could say..." He began as they walked around the heart of Lothlorien.  
  
Ami only listened.  
  
"Morfalath knew that I had feelings for you, and somewhere in his heart he found it amusing to prove to me he was better. He went after you, as I was too shy. He won, and I lost. After a while, you stopped showing an interest for him. I do not know why, but you did. Morfalath became desperate. So he tried to force you. I will never forget that night..." At this Legolas stopped talking and gazed ahead of him.  
  
Ami looked, but could see nothing worth staring at.  
  
"Legolas?" She turned to him.  
  
Legolas sighed and held onto her hand tightly.  
  
"That night when he tried to force himself upon you, you managed to kick him, temporarily paralyzing him..." At this Legolas chuckled lightly, but then his face grew serious.  
  
"You came to me. Of all the people you could have run to...you came to me." Legolas turned to her and held both her hands in his.  
  
"I remember I was furious with Morfalath. I wanted to take my dagger and split him open! But...there was this still small joy...at the thought that you came to me. Needless to say, that was the day mine and Morfalath's friendship faltered."  
  
Ami smiled, but then the smile faded as a memory came to her...a memory that wasn't even her own.  
  
"I remember Legolas. I remember that I stopped having an interest in Morfalath, because I was beginning to feel for you. And that night...I came to you, for you were the only one I could think of. That whole night, all I could think of was you. I went to tell Morfalath this, and when I did, he went mad. From the beginning of his assault to the end, all I could think about was getting to you. For I knew that if I were in your arms...I would be safe."  
  
At this Legolas wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"And that you are melamin." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Ami held on to him tightly, not wanting to let go, but all good things must come to an end.  
  
"Mela, there is a matter I wish to speak with you on."  
  
Ami pulled away and looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What matter?"  
  
Legolas sighed and turned to a stone-carved bench.  
  
"You better sit."  
  
Ami sat slowly, never moving her gaze from him.  
  
He saw the look of concern in her face as he sat next to her, and he smiled to try to make her relax.  
  
It seemed to work.  
  
"Melamin...It has been reported...that Malfanion is dwelling in these woods."  
  
Ami felt the color drain from her face and a sickening feeling rose in the pit of her stomach at the mere mention of that monsters name. She swallowed hard, trying to be rid of the great lump in her throat.  
  
Legolas saw this and his eyes narrowed in concern. He reached out and took her face in his hands.  
  
"Neveth...I promise you he will not harm you again. You are in the realm of the lady, she would let naught come near you that could hurt you. Nor would I."  
  
Ami placed her hands upon his and let a faint smile form on her lips. She felt safe. She knew Legolas would be closer to her now more then ever...and somehow that thought was not so bad.  
  
"I know this Legolas." She said softly.  
  
Legolas smiled softly.  
  
"You are truly wonderful mela." He said sincerely.  
  
At this Ami broke out into a big smile.  
  
Legolas pulled her face forward and kissed her passionately.  
  
When they pulled away, Ami leaned her head upon his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
And so they sat there, just letting the time pass by them, for being in each other's arms was the most comforting, and beautiful feeling in all Middle-earth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ami sighed as she wadded to the shore of the crystal clear lake.  
  
She had gone to bathe and be alone with her thoughts, for there was much to think on.  
  
Legolas was very reluctant in letting her go by herself, but he finally gave in when she promised him that if she heard anything out of place, be it even she were stark naked, she'd run from the lake and find him.  
  
Ami sat on the cool, smooth rocks and let her legs lay in the reviving water.  
  
She was scared of having another seizure. For the last one was strong, and it felt as if she were home.  
  
Ami shivered at the thought, but then something else made her shiver. It was the feel that someone was watching her.  
  
She turned her head slowly and was almost not surprised to see Morfalath standing there.  
  
Ami did her best to cover up her intimate areas, as Morfalath was standing in the way of her robe.  
  
"What are you doing here Morfalath?" She asked steadily. She did not know what this Elf was capable of, or what his desires were, and this frightened her.  
  
He looked her up and down and noticed her shudder under his eyes.  
  
"Mae govannen, Arwenamin." He said with a smirk.  
  
Ami's expression went cross.  
  
"Hardly." She said dryly.  
  
"Will you be so kind sir, as to hand me my robe?"  
  
Morfalath turned and picked up her robe.  
  
He walked towards her, and Ami tried to stay to where he couldn't see the most of her. She praised the Valar for her long hair.  
  
When he got to her however, he did not hand her her robe.  
  
"You know..." He started as he knelt down to her eye level and sat on his heals.  
  
"...I had forgotten how immensely beautiful you are."  
  
Ami almost felt angry at this, but she controlled her anger and sent it out on one long sigh.  
  
"Do you think I forget Morfalath, that you tried to force me? Something like that does not leave a ladies mind...not even after ten thousand years."  
  
Morfalath looked down at the rocks, then back up at her.  
  
"I am truly sorry for that Neveth...I do not know what came over me."  
  
"Even so...it is over, I have moved on and tried to forgive you. If it had not been for Legolas...I do not think I would have succeeded in that."  
  
Anger flashed in his sea green orbs at that.  
  
"What about yesterday? Did you not get caught in my stare? You cannot tell me there was naught there Neveth! Even I felt it!"  
  
Ami turned away and looked at her leg.  
  
"I can tell you there was naught there, because there was naught there but confusion. It was a mistake Morfalath...and that is how it will remain. A mistake." She looked up at him, a great fire in her eyes.  
  
"I love Legolas Morfalath...and no one, not even you...can change that."  
  
Morfalath let out an angry sigh and looked down again.  
  
"Now if you would please sir, hand me my robe...and leave me in peace."  
  
At this Morfalath leaned over and wrapped her robe around her shoulders, but before he stood, he leaned over and whispered in her ear angrily.  
  
"This is not the end my lady. I had you once and I will have you again, and not even your prince can stop me. I do not care to what extent I must go to get what I want, but mark my words...I will get it." And with that said he stood and walked away hastily.  
  
Ami sighed out the fear that had been coursing through her at his words. Her whole body began to tremble and she felt the need to go under the cool water again.  
  
She dropped her robe and jumped in.  
  
When she came back up she let out another sigh, but this one was to chase the tears away that threatened to fall.  
  
"Oh bloody hell." She said out loud to herself.  
  
She only wished to be an Elf in Middle-earth. Not to be chased by every psycho, horny male Elf around! It almost felt like too much to handle.  
  
So she thought. Until she saw the one Elf who made such thoughts run and disappear.  
  
He was walking slowly towards her with a soft smile on his face.  
  
He picked up her robe and held it open.  
  
Ami smiled and waded to the shore.  
  
When she got to him, he wrapped the robe around her and held her for a moment.  
  
When he pulled away He took her dear face in his hands and searched it intently with his deep blue eyes.  
  
"It seems as if much troubles you mela...do you wish to speak on it with me?"  
  
The look in his eyes made Ami almost immediately tell him of Morfalath and what he had said, but she tucked it back. She hated being paranoid, and what if it was just talk? She would feel like an ass.  
  
"Nay, melamin. I only think on the Malfanion situation."  
  
Legolas could tell right away that she was not telling him the whole truth, but he felt there was a reason for it.  
  
"Mela, I know you are not telling me all, but I shall not pressure you. You can tell me when you feel the time is right."  
  
Ami smiled up at him thankfully.  
  
"Thank you melamin. Why the Valar thought me worthy for the blessing of you, I shall never know."  
  
At this Legolas laughed softly.  
  
"Tis funny...for I was thinking the exact same thing about you."  
  
At this he leaned down and they shared in a sweet, passionate kiss.  
  
Neither one aware of the being watching them. Or the evil that surrounded it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mae govannen, Arwenamin. = Well met, My lady. 


	25. Death And Evil

A/N: wow...two chaps in one day! Amazing!...you guys better love me! Though I think when you get to the end of this chapter...you will not...lol...enjoy! ::smiles::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
Death And Evil  
  
  
  
Days passed by long and slowly. No change had shown in Nurtaur, and Ami sensed Natalia fade into a deeper despair each day.  
  
No other sign of Malfanion had been heard of, but that did not mean that he wasn't there.  
  
Between that, Morfalath, her best friend in utter grief, and her frequent hungry stares from Haldir...Ami thought as if she were going to go mad.  
  
But it was of course Legolas who always brought her back to sanity.  
  
They continued on their archery practicing, and Ami still refused to shoot an arrow at him. But Legolas never gave up.  
  
At each lesson he would try to convince her, and at each lesson she would again refused.  
  
And today's practice was no different.  
  
As soon as Legolas placed the apple on his head...Ami sighed and walked up to him. She grabbed the apple and took a bite out of it.  
  
"Hey! That was my lunch." He said as he crossed his arms and made believe he was angry.  
  
Ami smiled and tossed it back to him.  
  
"Throw it in the air Legolas." She said as she turned her back on him and began to walk.  
  
"And do not tell me when you have done so."  
  
Legolas smiled and tossed the apple high into the air.  
  
Instantly, Ami spun around, her bow bent and aimed high. She let loose the arrow and watched as it sung through the air.  
  
Reaching its destination, it pierced through the apple and came falling back down to Middle-earth, hitting the ground at Legolas' feet.  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and smiled proudly at her.  
  
"You owe me an apple." He said.  
  
Ami squealed and ran towards him.  
  
"I can't believe I hit it!" She screeched as she flung herself into his arms.  
  
Legolas laughed as he held her.  
  
Then all at once his strong Elven senses came drawing in fast.  
  
Every nerve in his body reacted to it.  
  
Legolas stiffened.  
  
Ami flet this and pulled back with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
But Legolas was not looking at her. His gaze was cast to the woods behind her.  
  
"Neveth..." He said steadily as he slowly pushed her behind his body as to protect her.  
  
"...Run." He said.  
  
Ami stared at his back in confusion.  
  
"Legolas what is it?" She questioned.  
  
"Run!" He yelled.  
  
Ami did not feel to question again. The tone he used was not angry, but fearful.  
  
She took off running into the woods.  
  
Legolas took slow, steady steps into the direction he knew he had seen something.  
  
His bow was notched and all his senses were alert, ready to pounce on anything out of place.  
  
He searched around, but could find nothing.  
  
'Neveth must be back to our flet by now.' He thought to himself.  
  
Then suddenly, Legolas felt something very wrong.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" A piercing scream rang through the forest.  
  
Legolas spun around in the direction of the scream, fear so very clear in his eyes.  
  
"Neveth!" He said as he broke out into a dead run in the opposite direction.  
  
What an ass he was to leave her alone.  
  
~*~  
  
Ami ran as fast as she could through the woods.  
  
She didn't know what she was running from, but Legolas obviously did, and Ami feared the options that stood in that category.  
  
The next thing Ami knew, she was grabbed from behind, and a hand clung over her mouth as she screamed in surprise.  
  
She began to struggle and scream more, but the hand was clasped to tight for anyone to hear.  
  
"Shh Neveth quiet! I am not going to hurt you."  
  
Ami stilled herself at the voice, but then a deep anger filled her and she fought more.  
  
She began mumbling into the hand furiously until he let her go.  
  
"How dare you Morfalath!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Neveth you must leave this place. Tis not safe for you here."  
  
Ami glared at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Morfalath looked most distressed and he rubbed his hands together in dismay.  
  
"I have made a terrible mistake Neveth. One that I know you will never forgive me for."  
  
Ami almost felt sorry for the Elf at the state he was in.  
  
"Morfalath what are you talking about?" Ami questioned, her voice quivering from the fear of what the answer might be.  
  
"Last season Neveth, when I came to you while you bathed, I meant it when I said I would do anything to get what I wanted. And to my never dying shame I did..."  
  
"Morfalath what did you do?" Ami felt the fear gripping her harder as a great evil presence filled the woods and surrounded her.  
  
"I...I made a pact with a black haired Elf named Mlafanion."  
  
Ami went pale.  
  
"He came to me in the woods that night. He knew of what happened and what I said to you. He promised me he would give me my desire if I helped him."  
  
Ami's whole body began to shake.  
  
"So I did. He knew he could never get to you, not so long as the lady was constantly praying your safety. He knew he needed to get you when you were alone, but even that was impossible with the prince around. And he knew that you would leave if you had no other excuse in staying here...that is where I came into the picture..."  
  
"Morfalath...wh-what did you do?"  
  
Morfalath looked shamed.  
  
"I was keeping your friend Nurtaur sick."  
  
Ami gasped.  
  
"How?" She yelled.  
  
Morfalath cringed at the loudness of her voice.  
  
"The poison Malfanion used was only to make him sleep. The lady removed the spell from Nurtaur, but it would be a while before he could wake. Malfanion gave me another poison that I was to slip into the water his wife used to caress his brow. I did this and so he has not awakened."  
  
Ami felt a great anger rise in her.  
  
"You bastard!" She yelled.  
  
She rushed forward in an attempt to strike at him any way she could, but he grabbed hold of her arms and stopped her.  
  
"Please Neveth you must help..." But Malfanion's words faltered as a look of pure shock swept across his face.  
  
Ami ceased her struggle and looked at him.  
  
"...Me." He finished. The one word was full of pain. His complexion grew pail, and Ami felt his weight coming down on her.  
  
"Morfalath?" She said, but he did not stop.  
  
Ami fell to the ground, and Morfalath's lifeless body landed on top of her.  
  
Ami landed with a thud that almost took the wind out of her.  
  
But then her blood chilled and the color raced from her face.  
  
In Morfalath's back stood a great knife. Deeply thrust into him.  
  
Ami wanted to scream, but her voice left her.  
  
Her eyes searched the woods around her, but she saw no one.  
  
She tried to push Morfalath off of her, but it didn't work.  
  
Devastated tears began to pour from her eyes as she used all her strength and tried again, only to fail.  
  
She finally drew all the strength she had left in her and screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"LEGOLAS!"  
  
Now all she could do was wait.  
  
She felt the presence of that evil begin to grow.  
  
Fear struck her hard, until one voice chased it all away.  
  
"Neveth!" It called.  
  
Ami felt relief rush over her.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!..." She kept screaming his name from all the devastation. It seemed as if simply stating his name chased all the evil away.  
  
Legolas rushed forward when he heard her call him again, and again, and again.  
  
He burst into the clearing and saw her. She lay under a body that had an Elvish knife thrust into him.  
  
Legolas quickly walked over to the body when he heard her tearful please for him.  
  
He pulled the it off of her and immediately took her into his arms.  
  
He soothed her as she sobbed into his shoulder, clinging to him like moss to a tree.  
  
Legolas looked over at the body.  
  
He sighed when he saw it was Morfalath.  
  
"Shh pen-neth, all is well. I am here...you are safe."  
  
"And so you would like her to think that...wouldn't you Legolas?"  
  
Both Legolas and Ami froze.  
  
Legolas felt Ami's body begin to tremble in his arms, and he slowly turned his head in the direction she was looking. In the direction the voice had come from.  
  
Legolas' eye's widened and he gasped.  
  
"Malfanion!" He said.  
  
  
  
Muahaha! Aren't I evil? Just push that little purple botton down there and tell me hoe evil I am!...lol!...I promise to not take so long to post the next chap, if you promise to review like mad until I do! And after!...lol! 


	26. Evil Is Defeated

A/N: OMG!!! I am soooo sorry!!!...lol...I know u guys never want to forgive me! But you must after this chap ::smiles:: I have to say that I forgot to tell yall that I had to go on a trip to NJ for Turkey day...so that is why I fell behind...but I still love you guys!...lol, and wow! What an awesome amount of feedback! You guys rock!!!! Keep it up!!! and I promise to try and post the next chap quicker next time...lol...enjoy!!!!!!! ::smiles::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
  
  
Evil Is Defeated  
  
Malfanion sneered from the tree limb where he sat. He swiftly jumped from the branch and landed silently on his light Elven feet.  
  
Instantly Legolas pulled Ami behind him.  
  
At this Malfanion laughed.  
  
"Do you really think Legolas, that YOU can protect her from me? I mean...have you ever before?"  
  
Anger boiled up in Legolas. He bent his bow and fitted an arrow quicker then sight, he released it with the power he had always shown in his archery.  
  
But Malfanion swiftly caught it centimeters from his face.  
  
A shocked cry left Legolas' lips. No one in all Middle-earth had ever been able to stop one of his arrows before.  
  
Malfanion examined the arrow and then smirked in mockery at Legolas.  
  
"You disappoint me Greenleaf. I had thought you a better archer."  
  
At this Legolas set his bow along with his quiver beside Ami. He slowly stood and pulled out his long Elvish knives. Anger flamed in his eyes as he took a stance.  
  
"You will have to get by me first Malfanion."  
  
Malfanion threw his head back, releasing an evil, malice laugh.  
  
When he had finished he cast his gaze upon Legolas.  
  
"So be it." He said. Malfanion closed his eyes and began to chant.  
  
Ami and Legolas did not understand the words, yet the evilness in them made no desire to know them enter their minds.  
  
Malfanion's evil chanting died down and he was silent.  
  
Ami looked up at Legolas, her breath caught in her throat. Legolas stood unmovable, with his gaze set on Malfanion. In case he tried anything, but what happened next was completely unexpected.  
  
All of a sudden, Malfanion's eyes flew open hitting Legolas...their target.  
  
The impact of his eyes, threw Legolas back into a tree.  
  
And even as he gazed at him, it pinned him there, enabling him to move.  
  
Legolas gasped in surprise and Ami screamed out her shock.  
  
Malfanion smiled and began to walk towards Legolas. The closer he got, the more powerful his gaze was.  
  
Legolas gasped in pain as the bone crushing pressure kept him pinned helplessly to the tree.  
  
Malfanion spoke, his voice did not even seem his own. It was low, and the evil that dripped from it made the blood within Legolas freeze.  
  
"Amazing is it not? You give your soul to evil, binding yourself to it forever. To be able to feel the fire of it flow through your blood...choking everything that remains good in you...to feel the satisfaction of the power it gives. It is a wonderful thing for an Elf such as I to have. I will get my way Legolas...no matter to what extent it takes me to too get it. I will not back down...I am undefeatable!" He spoke as he took one step after painful step towards Legolas.  
  
"Wanna bet?" The words were angry and defiant.  
  
And even as they were spoken, all of a sudden, Malfanion's words faltered, and he tripped, falling face down onto the ground.  
  
When his gaze broke from Legolas, so did the spell. Legolas slid to the floor coughing and taking in deep, wonderful breaths.  
  
Malfanion looked up with a malice glare.  
  
There stood Ami, with a large stick in her hands.  
  
"You say you are undefeatable Malfanion, yet that did not seem to stop a small stick from bringing you to the ground." She said as she tossed the stick to Malfanion's side, and crossed her arms.  
  
A roar rose in Malfanion's throat as he jumped up to attack, but his attack ceased when he jumped out of the way of an Elvish knife headed very much in the direction of his throat.  
  
He looked over, and now Legolas was standing, defiance in his deep blue orbs.  
  
Malfanion growled in anger.  
  
"Fools!" He shouted.  
  
"Do you not know what you mess with? Evil...pure evil! There is no way to defeat it! You shall all perish! Evil WILL overcome! Evil shall reign!"  
  
"You are wrong Malfanion!"  
  
Malfanion snapped his evil eyes on Ami.  
  
She stood strong and unmovable.  
  
"Where I come from goodness ALWAYS overcomes the evil!" She shouted.  
  
"It is destined to fail, just as YOU are also destined to fail."  
  
Malfanion threw his arms out to the side violently.  
  
He drew them forward together and then thrust them out towards Ami.  
  
All at once she felt that all too familiar pang in her stomach hit her hard, throwing her back, until it began to feel as if it were eating her from the inside.  
  
Ami gasped in pain. She doubled over with her hands clasped over her stomach.  
  
"Oh no." She said.  
  
Legolas was at once by her side. He grasped her arms and tried to hold her up.  
  
"Do not give into it Neveth." He whispered urgently into her ear.  
  
"Fight it!" He hissed.  
  
"I...I can't!" She screamed as her body lurched to the ground.  
  
Legolas held fast to her as she screamed in anguishing pain.  
  
Malfanion began to laugh and he crossed his arms as he shook his head.  
  
"Tis sad how the weak are so much fun to play with."  
  
At these words Legolas slowly lifted his gaze to Malfanion.  
  
Malfanion was not surprised at the glare that Legolas' eyes held.  
  
He only smiled wickedly at him.  
  
"Ah yes...even your friend Nurtaur was weak. He, I must say, was the most fun I have had in centuries...well...of course apart from the constant torture of you love there." He made a gesture towards Ami's struggling body.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened.  
  
"YOU were the one who shot Nurtaur with that arrow?"  
  
Malfanion let out a surprised laugh.  
  
"You did not figure this out already? My dear prince...I had thought you smarter as well."  
  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
"No...the arrow was Haldir's!"  
  
Malfanion laughed again.  
  
"Aye...the poor fool's quiver just suddenly...vanished...right before him."  
  
Legolas looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"Why?...Why are you doing this? Why have you attacked the ones that I love so? What have I ever done to deserve this?"  
  
Malfanion let out a sarcastic snort.  
  
"Why...nothing of course...tis pure pleasure for me to see Elves in pain. I do not know why this is so, but I do not deny it."  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth and grasped his knife.  
  
"If this is so then I shall have pure pleasure in seeing YOU die!" And with these words he sprang forth, slashing his knife.  
  
But Malfanion was ready for him. He grabbed his arm and twisted him until he had him clasped tightly around the neck.  
  
Legolas acted quickly and gave Malfanion a swift punch in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
Malfanion released him and Legolas spun around.  
  
Swiftly, he punched him again and again.  
  
Malfanion finally gained himself and stopped Legolas fist. With a swift kick, he met Legolas' stomach.  
  
Legolas gasped and doubled over. At this, Malfanion baled his fists up together and brought them down swiftly, and heavily on Legolas' back.  
  
This brought Legolas to his knees.  
  
A kick in the side brought him to the ground fully.  
  
One kick after another began to strike him. He tried with all his might, but was only able to falter a few.  
  
Pain was beginning to consume his body, and all he could think about was Nevethiriel.  
  
If he were to give in and die...who would be left to protect her? In the midst of his tormentors fun, Legolas managed to turn his head slightly to look at her.  
  
Ami was very much aware of what was going on around her.  
  
She could hear the kicks that were being struck upon her lover. The sound made her sick, and every thrust that hit him pained her.  
  
'Fight it Neveth!'  
  
Ami stopped in her pain and listened.  
  
'Do not give in to it. I know you can fight it!'  
  
Ami was confused. She could hear Legolas' voice in her head, but how?  
  
Ami groaned in pain and turned her head to where Legolas was taking his blows.  
  
Ami gasped at the impact of his eyes. He was watching her. Or at least trying to. Was it indeed possible he was speaking to her telepathically?  
  
Legolas cringed and sucked in a great gasp of air as Malfanion kicked him once more.  
  
Finally Malfanion picked up one of Legolas' knives.  
  
He grabbed Legolas by the hair and pulled him up onto his knees.  
  
Legolas tensed when he felt the sharpness of the cool Elvish steel caress his throat.  
  
Malfanion panted in his ear, as he was exhausted for beating on the poor Elf.  
  
"Now, young prince, I shall slit your throat as I did to your friend's father. You will lose everything...as I have planned. Tis a pity you will not live to see me take Neveth, but I am sure she will wish for you when I ravage her again, and again, and again until her screams echo through the entire kingdom of Rivendell, which will be mine."  
  
He felt Legolas whole body quiver with anger, but then he noticed that he didn't even seem to be heeding his words. The prince seemed to be staring out before him.  
  
Malfanion slowly lifted his gaze.  
  
There Ami stood a distance away, with Legolas' bow, and an arrow fitted and stretched out before her, aimed beautifully at Malfanion's head.  
  
Her hands shook, but there was a determination in her eyes.  
  
Malfanion swallowed, but thought quickly, and an evil smile formed on his lips.  
  
"Surely you would not shoot and risk hitting your lover now would you? He might have caught it that one time, but he is now in a more terrible position. Should he try to stop the arrow if it were flying towards his head, he will simply cut his own throat."  
  
'Do not listen to him Neveth...I know you can do it. I have taught you well.'  
  
Ami's eyes darted briefly to Legolas. He was indeed speaking to her telepathically.  
  
She set her eyes once again on Malfanion.  
  
'Legolas, you know very well I have no desire to do this.' She thought back to him.  
  
'Aye I know this, but you must Neveth. I told you something like this might happen someday, now find the courage I know that is in you and shoot!'  
  
Ami again let her eyes fall to her lover. She saw him nod his head ever so slightly.  
  
'You can do it Neveth. I see it in you...as I always have.'  
  
All of a sudden, Ami felt a great courage rise up inside of her.  
  
Her eyes met Malfanion's again, and her glare was malice and hateful.  
  
"No more will you torment me...or the ones I love. You cannot destroy something good and pure, no matter how much you try. Evil will be defeated this day!" And with that said Ami let lose the arrow with a fire burning in her eyes and a courage she had never known existed within her before.  
  
Malfanion's eyes widened, but it was too late.  
  
The arrow pierced his head and jolted him back.  
  
Legolas acted quickly and grabbed his hand, pushing it away from him before the impact of the arrow drew Malfanion's hand, and slit his throat.  
  
The arrow drug Malfanion back into the tree behind him, pinning him there.  
  
And so Evil passed...and was defeated.  
  
Legolas looked on at him, and smiled when he saw the fear, so evident in the dead Elf's face.  
  
Fear that he thought couldn't exist in such an Elf...but he had been wrong before.  
  
Legolas turned to Ami and beheld her.  
  
She stood limp and shaking, but a small smile was on her lips.  
  
Legolas swiftly walked to her and took her in his arms.  
  
Ami welcomed his strong arms around her. She dropped his bow and wrapped hers around him, holding him to her strongly as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
All of a sudden she felt sobs from deep down make their way up, until they flowed out of her freely.  
  
Legolas held her in his arms and comforted her, speaking soft words into her ear.  
  
"I told you." He whispered with a soft smile on his lips. Ami laughed through her sobs.  
  
Legolas' smile widened. It was over. Neveth was safe.  
  
He knelt down as he still held her and rocked her back and forth, until her sobs lessened, and she fell into a deep sleep. 


	27. Author's Note, sorry yall! :D

_A/N: This is a reply to all the reviews I got from the last Author's Note………::smiles::………_

_To Meggie: lol! Your so funny! Thank you sooo much for your support! And don't worry! I'm not stopping this story! I've gone to far to stop now! ::laughs:: and I know what u mean! I would never flame someone's story………if I don't like it I just simply don't say n e thing………cause I know how much work it takes to keep a story goin! It's only you and everyone else who takes the time to post such awesome reviews that keep this story going! I thank thee for that! ::smiles::_

_To you suck: If you don't like my writing or the story, then I have a solution………DON'T READ IT!!!………Its that simple! I promise you it really is! ::rolls eyes:: _

_To Amy/Rayne Maker: Thanx babe! ::grins::_

_To aloib70: thank you hun!!! I appreciate your support!!! Thanx for takin the time to tell me that you enjoy mah story! It means a lot to me! ::smiles::_

_To Earenidiel: lol! Apparently there r MANY description's of a Mary-sue………damsel in distress………perfect female………such thingz………I don't really care what the person says………its just my style of writing………and sometimes a damsel in distress just fits! lol@you………thanx for your hysterical words on my part! You rock! ::smiles::_

_To lilmissfrenchy: awww thanx! Your tres sweet! I am continuing it! It is way to far in the story to stop now! I would never do such a thing to yall! ::laughs::_

_To krisw519: I'll admit my writing sucked back then………I am very much aware of my grammar errors………such as "common" instead of "come on" tis why I stopped saying it!………lol………I didn't quite point out that Natalia was a fan as well………sometimes ppl just adjust to things more easily and I made Natalia with such a personality! With the ability to adjust and a pretty adventurous spirit! And both Ami and Natalia gained the knowledge of speaking the wonderful Elvish language when they became Elves………it just came! ::smiles:: wow I'm shocked that so many ppl kept reading this story after the first couple chaps!………lol………I was horrid in the ability of speaking "Tolkien" as I call it ::smiles:: but thanx for reading my stories! I value your opinion and enjoy answering your questions! If ya got n e more feel free to ask away! And lol………no Aragorn DID marry Arwen! Eowyn married Faramir! Boromir's brother! R u sure you have a real copy of the ROTK? Thanx so much for your kind words on mah story! I thank thee for even reading it! _

_To anonymous reviewer: Thank you! I answered what a mary-sue is up there ^^………hehe_

_To KLA: lmao………you got me laughin! You're tres hysterical! I thank thee for your kind wordz bout me! And for sticking up 4 me! Tres sweet of you! You rock! ::reads the review again and walks away laughing::_

_To Phoenix53: LOL! Thanx hun! You're tres sweet! I appriciate all the support you give me! You rock! ::smiles::_

_Thank you all so so so so  sooooooo much for your sweet words and support on mah story! I can't believe that so many ppl actually like it! But I am thankful and forever will be! And just because you guys are so sweet………I am very much thinking about a sequel………since Fantasy World, I am sad to say, is very much near the end! Let me know what you think! and I promise to be posting the next chap just as soon as I can! Thanx again! *mwaz to all* _


	28. A Promise Made

A/N: Hi yall! Hmmm…so sorry for such a long delay…no I waz not out of state or n e thing…I was just directing my full attention on my family while they were still here ::smiles:: so sorry! This chap is a little longer…since you had to wait so long…and NO it is NOT the last chap ::laughs:: so have no fears. 

This is a note on da whole thing that has been going on…and I hope it finalizes this shit… (Warning…fowl language)

Ok…this is how I feel on the whole M-sue matter…I don't give a flying fuck if my story is a M-sue!!! Just that simple!!! I didn't even know what a M-sue waz for jaysus sake!!!…and listen…if you don't like my story OR M-sue…THEN DON'T FUCKING READ THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sheesh…it's that simple ppl! I have NEVER said n e thing bout ppl Flamin my stories b4…but now it has gotten to the point where I am scared to even check my reviewz n e more!…I welcome comments…and HELPFUL oppinionz…not full out criticism and immaturity! So my story iz a M-sue? If it sux so much then why does it have over 300 fucking reviews?!?!?!…just let it go! I write for me…and I write for the fanz of my story…not for you…so shut up and let it go!…thank you!

To all those who defended my story…thanx so much guyz!!! You rock! My story only exists b/c of u guyz…so thanx a lot! It means a lot to me! And I love you guyz! One small request though…I waz wonderin if you could not reply to other reviews with reviews…cause you see FF.net ppl will think you are using it as a message board thingy and delete my story so…thanx ::smiles:: And thanx again for all da awesome reviews! (all da nice onez n e wayz) and keep them up!…love ya guyz! *mwaz* 

Chapter 27 A Promise Made 

Ami sighed and stirred when she felt a warm kiss being planted on her lips.

Her eyes fluttered and then opened, focusing on one of the most beautiful creatures ever created.

He held a soft smile on his handsome face, and it brought a smile to her lips as well.

Then suddenly her smile faded and she sat up quickly.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked.

"Shhh." Legolas said as he grasped her arms gently to still her.

"All is well mela, we are back at our flet."

Ami looked at him and raised her hands to her head.

"The room is spinning." She whined.

Legolas laughed softly, and gently guided her body back down until her head rest on her pillow again.

She let out a sigh, but then her eyes narrowed and she looked at Legolas.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You remember nothing?"

Ami shook her head.

"My head hurts too much to think."

Legolas laughed again. The sound of his beautiful laughter all of a sudden seemed to bring life and healing into Ami and she smiled as well.

"You have defeated evil Neveth…Malfanion is dead."

Ami's eyes widened. Then all of a sudden all remembrance of what had happened coursed through her mind.

She looked at Legolas, eyes wide.

She reached up to touch his cheek.

"I could not…nay _would not_ think. All that I knew was that he held something precious to me at knifepoint. Twas the only reason I let that arrow go. I knew you would know what to do if the arrow did indeed hit him…"

"And indeed it did." Legolas smiled as he placed his hand on her hand that caressed his cheek.

She smiled at him and laughed a little. "Praise be to the Valar."

Legolas laughed lightly and leaned down. Their lips met in a sweet chaste kiss.

A small motion at the other side of the room broke the kiss and they both looked.

And there Natalia stood…grinning. 

Ami broke out in a smile when she saw her friend.

Natalia rushed over to the bed and sat.

"Praise be to the Valar indeed…for you are well my dearest friend." She said as she moved a strand of sweat soaked hair out of her friends face.

Ami smiled as her friend then embraced her.

When Natalia pulled away, Ami reached up and trailed a line down her friends face.

"How is Nurtaur mela? Has he healed at all?"

Sadness crossed both Natalia and Legolas' face.

"Nay…he has not awakened…my hope is fading for him. Tis true I wish I was in his place…so that I would not have to sit and watch as my husband fades away from me." The sadness in Natalia's voice made Ami want to weep.

"I fear he shall never wake." Natalia finished…at last speaking the words that she, herself feared to hear.

"Some…my dearest…would think otherwise."

Ami glanced over at the new, soft voice in the room. Her eyes grew big and her mouth hung open.

Legolas looked up as well. He stood in utter surprise and his expression very much matched the look of his lovers.

Natalia turned her head slowly. 

She gasped and stood to her feet.

"Nurtaur…" she whispered.

And there stood a smiling Nurtaur.

He had snuck in unheard by any of these Elves.

He looked great…hell he looked better then before!

"Nurtaur?" Natalia said in more of a question…just to be sure, her face showing naught but surprise and shock.

"Aye melamin…tis me." He said softly.

He took a step towards her, but that was as far as he had gotten before Natalia rushed forward into his arms.

He closed his eyes and smiled as he wrapped his arm securely around her.

Natalia clung to him…she clung to him like she had never clung to anything in her life. And she wept…great tears of joy and many other emotions.

She held him with no intention of letting him go…for she had thought she would never hold him again, but alas…she now did.

Legolas stepped forward. Emotions weld up within him as well. For now his childhood friend was standing before him. Looking as healthy as could be. Ami reached up and took his hand into hers.

He looked down at her…and her eyes shone.

Nurtaur kissed his wife's neck tenderly and whispered comforting words softly into her ear.

At last she seemed to calm. He pulled back from her a little as to get a good look at her.

"Are you well mela?" He asked as he took her face in his hands and brought it near to his.

Natalia nodded…her words had far left her.

"Then he did not touch you?" 

Natalia looked at him, confused.

He sighed a great sigh of relief and a soft smile came onto his lips.

He looked up at Legolas…and Legolas also held a look of confusion.

"His words were torturous…" Nurtaur began to explain. His face now grave and intent. 

"As I laid there unable to move he spoke of horrid things he was going to do…to Nevduliniel. And I could do nothing…that feeling haunted me in my sleep. His words haunted me. And I could think of nothing but to get back to her."

He looked down at his wife and once again his face grew soft. 

"My dearest Nevduliniel…I have come back for you. Through all the torturing and painful dreams…there was yet your smiling face. And that alone…is what brought me back."

Natalia once again burst into tears and buried her face into her husband's strong chest.

Legolas walked forward, no longer able to restrain himself from his friend.

Nurtaur saw this and smiled. He reached out his arm and Legolas grasped it.

"Welcome back, my friend." Legolas said. His face bore a grin of complete happiness.

"Tis good to be back." Nurtaur sighed.

The next thing they knew, the door behind them swung open…and in strode Elrond.

"Atar!" Ami said in shock as she sat up again.

Elrond looked around at everyone in the room until his eyes rested on his daughter.

Relief settled in his dark orbs and he smiled.

Everyone in the room bowed in respect as their ruler walked hastily over to his daughter's bedside.

Ami smiled, still in shock from all that was happening.

Elrond inspected his daughter, seeing if any harm had been laid upon her. Finally, after finding nothing but a few scratches and bruises, he relaxed.

"When Veborion did not return to Rivendell, I set out at once to come to you. Tell me, what has happened here?" He asked the Elves around him.

Legolas cleared his throat and stepped forward, still bowing.

"Your daughter, my lord, has managed in defeating Malfanion…" Elrond turned to Ami with a look of pride on his face. He turned to Legolas and Legolas straightened as he finished.

"She did very well…my lord." He grinned at Ami.

Ami smiled back at him.

"Praise be to the Valar." Elrond sighed out.

"Well tell me, what has become of Veborion? Why has he not returned to Rivendell?"

"He was attacked by Malfanion on his return…but he is well now, my lord." Legolas again answered.

Elrond nodded at him, then turned his attention back onto his daughter.

"Now that I know my daughter is well, I think I shall go see how he fairs."

Ami nodded her consent and Elrond bent and laid a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I praise the Valar that no harm has come to you." He whispered.

"As do I." Legolas smiled when Elrond turned to him.

"I would believe as much. You have done a fine job Legolas, in protecting my daughter…I thank thee." Elrond smiled and placed a firm hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Nay my lord, for 'twas your daughter who saved MY life."

Elrond turned to Ami with a surprised look and Ami grinned at him.

"I see." Elrond chuckled and shook his head.

"Well…I must be off to see my loyal servant. Namarie." 

"Namarie Atar." Ami said as she watched her Elven father exit the flet.

She sighed and pulled back the covers.

Legolas came to her side and helped her stand.

Her legs were still a little weak…but with the help of her strong lover's arms…she walked over to her best friend and her husband.

She embraced Nurtaur and he smiled.

"Tis good to have you back Nurtaur."

"Thank you my lady." He said when she pulled back.

They all smiled at each other…then rushed forward into Ami's and Natalia's first Middle-earth group hug…and it wasn't that bad either.

~*~*~*~

Ami looked around and blinked. Where was she? 

All she could see was light.

It surrounded her and covered her.

It felt warm and comforting…yet she knew she didn't want to be there.

What was going on?

Off in the distance, her green orbs began to make out a form.

It was walking towards her slowly.

She didn't feel fear…she actually felt a familiar presence. Like she knew the figure that approached her.

Soon she made it out.

Twas an old lady…she looked oddly familiar…but Ami just couldn't put her finger on it.

When the lady reached her, she held a kind smile on her wrinkled face.

As soon as Ami looked into the cool piercing blue of the old ladies eyes…it all came back to her.

"You." Ami said in shock.

The old lady laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes…it is me."

Ami looked around in confusion.

"Where am I? Am I dreaming?"

The old lady shrugged her shoulders. "In a way…but this is not a true dream. True, you are asleep, but your spirit is awake…and it is here to answer my call."

"Your call? What is that supposed to mean?"

The old lady sighed and gestured to two chairs that had not been there before.

Ami raised an eyebrow, but sat.

"I have called you here…to tell you…that it is time for you to return home."

Ami's eyes widened.

"But…I am home." She stated.

The old lady smiled sympathetically.

"I know how you feel Ami I really do…"

Ami started at the mention of her name…she had not been called that for years…or at least that is how it seemed. That name seemed so distant…like a stranger.

Ami began to shake her head.

"You cannot make me leave!" She yelled.

The old lady sighed again and placed her hand on Ami's knee.

"My dear child…I sent you to Middle-earth because you and the fair maiden Nevethiriel were in dire need of some changes. But you have defeated Neveth's problem…so now she may return and live in peace."

"Are you trying to tell me that while I was in her body in Middle-earth…she was in mine? In the 21 century?!" Ami shrieked.

The old lady chuckled and shook her head.

"No, no…I knew that such a thing could very well bring an Elf to ruin…no…Neveth simply stepped out of existence for a while…and your time in the 21 century has been frozen. Tis like you never left."

Ami sat back in amazement.

"Then why should it matter if I stay forever?"

"Because…your time cannot stay frozen forever! And it cannot very well go on without you. And besides…don't you think Neveth deserves to come back where she belongs now?" 

Ami's eyes flashed with anger.

"Do you really want my honest answer on that?" She asked.

The old lady smiled.

"Ami…I am sorry…but there is nothing I can do."

"And what about Nat? She is married! Are you just going to take her away from her husband after she just got him back?" Ami yelled, hot tears brimmed her eyes.

The old lady held a gaze of sympathy.

"Nay…Natalia shall not leave. She has bound herself to the life of an Elf…she would not very well remember her old life anymore. You hardly remembered your own name." Ami blinked in shock at this and the old lady nodded.

"But I am bound to Legolas as well! In…ways…" She argued.

The old lady shook her head.

"Tis not the same, my dear child."

The tears flowed freely now from Ami's eyes and she shook her head as she leaned forward.

"If you took me away from him I would not be able to live! Do you not see that? I love him!" She yelled.

"Aye…and he loves you…but you did not bind yourself to him…you are not married…"

"Bull shit! We are bound! In heart! My heart beats for him! Don't you understand? I was destined to be with him! You can't just change that!" Ami stood as she yelled.

The old lady looked lost.

"Child…there is nothing I can do! I am sorry."

Ami slumped back down in the chair.

"I cannot leave him." She whimpered through her tears.

The old lady once again placed a comforting hand on Ami's knee, but Ami brushed it off.

"You cannot take him from me…not after all I've been through with him." Ami glared at her.

"Well, would you have rather not met him at all and not had the experience of being an Elf in Middle-earth?" The old lady tried.

"Had I known that it would just been ripped away from me like this…" She looked at the old lady and let the sentence trail…unfinished.

The old lady nodded.

"For that I am sorry…" She then closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking on something.

Finally she opened her eyes and her piercing blue orbs hit Ami's green ones in a stare.

"I can give you one more day…spend it with Legolas…and if you choose so…tell him everything. If you think he can take it…spend the day wisely…and let it be filled with the love you two have for each other."

Ami began to cry again. She placed her head in her hands and shook her head.

One day.

That was all she was given. 

One day to say goodbye to the Elves she had learned to love more then life.

Ami knew she needed at least a few years to be able to do that.

"One day…" she whispered.

She lifted her head, but the old lady was gone. In fact, she wasn't even in the room of light anymore.

Ami was all of a sudden aware of two strong arms grasping hers.

She looked over and around.

She was in hers and Legolas' flet. It was dark, she was in bed, and Legolas was sitting up next to her, with a tight grip on her arms, and worry etched all across his handsome face.

Ami then realized her face was soaked with tears and she was trembling.

She looked over at Legolas and all that had happened a minute earlier rushed back.

Was it a dream?

Nay…it was too real.

"Neveth mela, are you alright?" Legolas' deep blue orbs were full of concern, and his mouth was pressed into a fine line of worry.

Ami gently reached up and touched his cheek as more of her tears trailed silently down her face.

She looked into his confused eyes and he saw the sadness in hers.

"Neveth?"

"Shhh." She said as she placed her finger over his mouth.

"Let us go for a walk…Legolas." She said.

Legolas slowly nodded, the look in her eyes and the tears that she was shedding told him to do as she asked.

They both dressed and slipped out of the flet.

Anor was barely coming up, and the world of Lothlorien was covered in a soft mist.

They walked in silence until they reached a garden…far from everyone else.

Here Legolas stopped and took hold of her arm.

"This is as far as I go until you have told me what is going on." His brows were narrowed and his mouth showed that his worry had deepened.

Ami walked up to him until their bodies were pressed together.

She reached up a hand and trailed it across his beautiful, high cheekbone.

Legolas gently reached up and took her hand.

He leaned down and Ami closed her eyes as their lips met.

Legolas let go of her hand and she placed it around his neck, as their kiss grew deeper.

Legolas lowered his hand and let it rest on her hip along with his other hand.

The small kiss grew into a fiery passion, until they both laid down in the soft, lush, green grass of Lorien.

And there they made love. Many times.

And Ami savored each moment…knowing it would be their last.

When they had finished, they lay in each other's arms, staring up at the now light filled sky.

At last, Legolas sighed in contentment and looked over at Ami.

"Neveth…" He spoke softly, and she turned her head, letting a soft smile form on her lips.

"What was it that you dreamed? Cannot you tell me?"

At these words, Ami's smile faded, and the pain that had dwelt in her eyes earlier that morning returned.

She looked backup at the sky and sighed.

"Legolas…promise me something..." She said at last.

"Anything." He said, gently taking her hand into his.

Ami once again turned her head to look at him, and he saw a slight hint of a smile on her face.

"Promise me, that you will remember right now…" She saw confusion come onto his face.

"Remember this time…remember me…just like this. And never forget it."

"Neveth…your words are both confusing and frightening…" He said steadily.

Ami smiled at him and once again trailed a lazy finger across his face.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she sighed out a shaky breath.

"Legolas…after this day…I shall be here no more." She said carefully.

Now the confusion that was in his face could be sensed from miles away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Ami closed her eyes and tried again.

"I mean…Neveth will still be here…but not as I am now…never…as I am now. You shall see me…but I will not be able to see you…" Now the tears flowed freely.

"For I must leave…and go back to where I belong."

Legolas didn't quite understand all that she was saying…but he didn't have to. Just hearing her talk like this frightened him enough.

He rolled onto his elbow and took her face into his hands.

"You belong here…with me." He said like she needed to hear it.

Ami nodded and closed her eyes.

"I know…" She said and then opened her eyes.

"But Iluvatar had a different plan I think."

Twas then that Legolas remembered.

"The book…" He said. Ami nodded.

"Where did you get the book?"

Ami sighed. How in the world was she to explain this?

"Legolas…" She said at last.

"…What I would tell you…I do not think it best for you to know…" She said as she looked into his eyes.

Legolas was about to protest, but Ami put her hand over his mouth.

"Just promise me Legolas…promise me that you will remember." She said.

The emotion in her eyes, and the grief in her voice made Legolas want to weep.

He began to nod his head slowly.

"Aye melamin…I promise…I shall remember you…just as you are now."

He saw a flame of relief settle in her piercing green eyes.

She nodded her head and then nuzzled it into his chest. He placed his arm around her, holding her, and sighed.

He had promised her.

He would remember her…always.


	29. Homebound

A/N: Whoo…this suckers a long one!…lol…which I'm sure yall wont mind! Sorry once again for the long wait! But it will all be worth it…I swear! And I also PROMISE that the next chapter shall follow shortly. And I am sad to say that it will be the last chapter of Fantasy World ::cries:: but alas! Good news comes from this! A sequel is at hand! And it is already started! So you will not have to wait too long b4 I'll post the first chap of that. I shall announce when it is out on here…so be looking for it! ::smiles::

Also I'd like to say…that Legolas' poem to Ami is one of my own. It's not a rhyme…but I was inspired to write it when I was listening to "Evenstar" On the TTT soundtrack. I just had to change it a bit…b/c it was meant more for me to someone I long for…::smiles:: okies! I think das bout it! So enjoy this chap! I am afraid some of you (ok maybe all of you) will hate me for the ending…though all becomes clearer in da next chap! So be looking for it! For I will surely have it out sooner then this one came out ::smiles:: and keep up da awesome feedback!!! I would really like to know your thought's on this chap ::laughs:: ttyl alls! Namarie!!!

Chapter 28

Homebound

As Ami and Legolas were walking hand in hand back to their flet, they were met by Elrond.

He crossed his arms and had a slight hint of a smirk on his face.

Legolas and Ami smiled at him nervously.

"_Vedui' Atar_." Ami said and tried a bigger smile.

Elrond broke out into a broad grin and shook his head.

"Forgive me Legolas…but might I have a word with my daughter?"

Legolas bowed respectfully, and then planted a soft kiss onto Ami's cheek, before turning and walking in the direction of their flet.

Ami sighed and smiled at her father.

"I can see that you two are very much in love…" He said as he began to walk with her by his side.

"Aye atar…very much so."

"That is well." He said and winked at his daughter.

Ami laughed and shook her head.

"What is it exactly that you wanted to talk to me about atar?"

Elrond stopped and gazed at his daughter.  A proud smile formed on his lips and he placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"Simply that…if the time should come mela, where the young prince shall ask you to be his bride…know that you have my full blessing."

Ami's smile faded. She cast her gaze to the ground and sighed.

"I doubt very much that that shall come to pass atar." She said quietly.

Elrond's brows narrowed in confusion. He reached out and raised her chin till she was looking at him.

"What is it that makes you say such a thing pen-neth?"

Ami smiled faintly and shook her head.

"Nothing." She said simply as she began to walk again.

This was killing her…not only was she to leave her lover and best friend…but now she was going to have to leave the one person that has been a more fatherly figure in her life then her very own.

How was she supposed to accomplish all this with out falling apart?

"Neveth…"

Ami stopped and turned to face the Elf.

"Some deep grief has settled inside you…I can feel it." Elrond said, his wise face was etched with concern for his daughter.

Ami felt the tears well in her eyes, and she tried desperately to blink them away.

Elrond saw this and at once took his daughter in his strong arms and held her.

At this Ami could no longer hold in her tears. She burst into sobs of grief and despair. 

Elrond just held her. He knew naught of what had caused these tears.

Surely it could not have been Legolas…just the night before Legolas had come to him and asked to be able to have his daughter in marriage.

Elrond had been proud to agree, but now…his daughter mourned. Had Legolas asked her already and she refused?

"Mela…please tell me what ails you. Is it Legolas?"

Ami shook her head and pulled away.

"Nay…tis not Legolas. Legolas is positively wonderful! Nay…tis I Atar."

"You?" He asked in confusion.

Ami looked out into the distance and sighed.

"Something is going to happen atar…when I…shall not be myself."

"Neveth…what in all Valinor are you talking about?" Ami could hear the slight tinge of fear in his voice and she felt guilty.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing Atar…tis nothing."

Ami then let her Elven father take her into his arms again and hold her.

A lone tear streaked down her face and she sighed.

This was going to be the hardest goodbyes that she has ever had to say in her life. 

~*~*~*~

Ami tapped lightly on her friend's flet door.

Natalia looked up and smiled.

"Vedui'!" She said as she stood to embrace her friend.

Ami smiled faintly and hugged her friend back.

Right away Natalia pulled away with concern in her bright blue eyes.

"What is it mela?"

Ami shook her head and lowered her gaze when she felt fresh tears brim her eyes.

Natalia was immediately more concerned.

She lifted her friend's chin and stared into her wet, green eyes.

"What is it?" She asked again.

Ami sighed and closed her eyes…letting a lone tear streak down.

"I'm going back Nat." She said at last.

Natalia looked at her strangely.

Nat?

Why did that name sound so familiar?

Then it came to her.

She looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"B-but why?" She asked.

Ami reached up and brushed the tear away as more began to fall.

"Tis time…that is why."

Natalia shook her head.

"You cannot truly leave Legolas can you?" 

At this Ami completely broke down and brought both hands to her face.

Natalia brought her into a tight embrace and sighed.

"This is not your own choice then?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not!" Ami shrieked through her hands.

Natalia smirked a little at this. Then her eyes grew big again and she pulled back.

"I do not have to go do I?"

Ami lowered her hands with a sniff.

"Nay…you are bound to an Elf…you have taken up the life of one. See how you did not even remember your own name?"

Natalia nodded…then her face grew sad.

"It's not fair that I get to live out your dream." She said.

Ami shook her head and smiled faintly.

"I am happy for you and Nurtaur…you will go on living…forever…all happy and in love." Ami said rather miserably.

Natalia slung an arm around her friend.

"How soon?" She asked.

It was then that the realization came to Ami, and a great sorrow filled her.

"Tonight." She whispered.

Natalia's mouth dropped open and she stammered a little.

"Why?!" She finally got out.

Ami shook her head and sighed.

"But…you _are_ bound to Legolas! In…ways…why cannot you stay? It does not make sense."

Ami shook her head again and brought a hand up to her face.

"One of my fears is that you will forget me…or worse…that Legolas will forget me."

Natalia turned Ami to her and grasped her arms tightly.

"I will NEVER forget you. You have been there for me…through everything! Not even thousands of years in Middle-earth could take that memory away. I love you Aim."

They both burst out into tears again and held each other in a tight embrace.

"And do not worry about Legolas. True it will be hard for him to get used to the new Neveth…but was it not so that as soon as you first saw Legolas you felt something? Maybe those were Neveth's feelings. I think she was in love with him…but said nothing for the fear that he did not feel the same."

Ami sighed. This did nothing for her. True it would make it better for Legolas when she was gone…but the thought of another woman even touching him, even though it was herself in a way, sent her blood raging hot.

Natalia seemed to sense this and pulled back from the embrace.

"Do not worry for him Neveth…I shall keep the memory of you alive in him. You shall be known in Middle-earth…and a part of you shall always remain here. And not just in MY heart, but in Legolas' heart as well. The other Neveth will never be the same to him."

Ami wiped the tears away and took Natalia into another embrace.

Just then, a soft knock was heard at the door, and they both turned to see Legolas standing there.

As soon as he saw them both in tears, he immediately rushed to Ami's side.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" He took her face into his hands as his concern filled eyes searched hers for any sign of pain.

Ami smiled faintly, and shook her head as she choked back another sob.

"Nay melamin…I am well. Tis just…that I am so happy for Nevduliniel and Nurtaur. That's all." She lied, and once again Legolas could tell she was lying.

But he chose to ignore it…he believed she would tell him in time.

"Well, come then…there is a matter of great importance that I wish to speak with you on." Ami saw the excitement burst aflame in his eyes, and it drew a smile from her lips.

Legolas began to pull her out of the room, but Ami quickly pulled from his grasp and turned swiftly, hugging her dear friend one last time.

Natalia clung to her as another tear streaked down her face.

"_Amin mela lle_…"_I love you _Ami whispered.

"Ditto." Natalia whispered back…earning a small laugh from Ami.

Legolas was very confused, so he grasped her arm again and she turned to him.

She nodded and let him pull her out of the room.

"Namarie, amin mellon!"_Farewell, my friend _Ami cried out just as Legolas pulled her out of the door.

"Namarie." Natalia whispered before collapsing on the floor in tears.

Hardly a moment passed before Nurtaur burst into the room.

He had heard his wife's crying and her fall to the floor, and had run up the stairs as quick as he could.

He rushed over to Natalia and knelt beside her as he grasped her arms.

Natalia was crying to hard to talk, so she buried her face into her husband's strong chest and cried out all the emotions from the thought of never seeing her best friend again.

Nurtaur felt the pain of his wife through her tears, and it made him, himself want to weep. What was the cause of all these painful tears? 

Since he did not hold the answer, he simply held onto his wife in his strong, and safe arms, for he knew that at that moment…that was all he could do…and it was all she really needed.

~*~*~*~

Legolas pulled Ami through Lothlorien until they reached the spot where they had made love that very morning.

Legolas stopped and turned to her.

Ami saw the nervous smile appear on his fine shaped lips and a spark of curiosity aroused in her.

"Neveth…there is something of great importance that I should like to speak with you on…" He started and Ami crossed her arms.

"Yes Legolas…this you have already told me."

Legolas nodded, point taken, and he gently pushed Ami back until she sat down in a stone-carved bench.

Twas at that moment Ami noticed the sky on fire with different exotic colors. Dread filled her, but she pushed it back. This was her last moment on Middle-earth, and with Legolas. She believed that what he was about to say…she wanted to hear.

Legolas gently got down on one knee and took her hand into his.

"Neveth…we have known each other for many years. And well frankly there are no real words that can describe how you make me feel, but I shall try to tell you in these simple ones." He cleared his throat and continued.

"I hear thy name…it flows upon the whispering wind. It carries me to places within myself that I never even thought existed, igniting a burning flame of desire and longing within me to burn fiercely, scorching the most inner and intimate parts of my soul…"

Ami's eyes grew wide and filled with tears, as she knew what he was doing. 

_'Oh Elbereth…not now…not when I cannot be with him.'_

Legolas did not see these emotions in her eyes and brought the hand, that he held, up to caress his cheek as he continued…"…Then the feel of your cool caress is like water upon the flames. Like a soothing potion on a burnt and dying heart. And to feel that caress upon me is like nothing I have ever felt before. To burn and yet feel so cold at the same time, needing that touch to forever caress me…"

Then he got close to her and his eyes begged to her as he continued.

"…This I beg of you…that you should not take it from me, lest the flames consume me entirely, leaving no more then a burnt and broken Elf warrior to suffer alone."

The tears that were brimming Ami's eyes now spilled over, leaving lonely streaks of wetness to trail down her sorrow filled face. What was she to do now?

Legolas sighed and reached into his tunic pocket.

"Neveth…to imagine life without you is like imagining the earth without trees and nature…without the air to fill your lungs. Like imagining the blood that flows through your veins to stop pumping, forbidding your heart to beat…but nay…that is not so hard to imagine…for you see Neveth…YOU are what makes my heart beat. Please…bless me and honor me with becoming my wife…for a life lived without you Neveth…is no life at all." At these words he held up a glowing ring. 

Ami's eyes grew big as she gazed at it.

Twas twisted and curved in a fine white metal, into a round like, rose design, with a single diamond in the center.

"I know tis not custom for Elves to give a ring, but this belonged to my mother…Twas my father's and my wish to see it on the hand of my bride. Tis named Aniron…desire. Will thou take this ring Neveth?"

Ami stared down at it. A million thoughts ran through her head. It would be cruel to take it, but she could not bring herself to say 'no' and break his heart.

Then again…his words were so beautiful. No one had ever spoken to her like that before. And he meant it…for her. His words were hers…and no one else's. 

Ami sighed and very slowly held out her hand.

Legolas' expression brightened and he carefully slid it on her finger.

He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

He pulled her in and kissed her passionately, then hugged her.

Ami closed her eyes and breathed in his sweet aroma of forest leaves and clear, brisk morning air. Another tear streaked down her face and she reached up and brushed it away.

She was engaged…but not married. What good was that to do?

Ami opened her eyes, and her body went tense.

Legolas felt this and he pulled back, concern very clear in his beautiful blue eyes. 

"What is it Neveth?"

Ami did not answer, only continue to stare behind him.

Legolas turned and stood when he saw an old woman leaning up against a tree.

Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, but her old face held a soft smile.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked.

The old lady did not answer him. She only looked at Ami.

"Tis time love." She said.

Ami's body began to tremble as she stood.

Legolas turned to her…his eyes now full of questions and confusion.

Ami lifted her hand and placed her finger upon his mouth before he could ask any of the questions she could see burning in his eyes.

This was it…this was goodbye.

Ami felt the sobs start at the pit of her stomach and begin to rise, and she fought desperately to keep them down.

"Legolas…" She said at last and looked into his eyes.

Legolas saw the pain and sorrow that filled her beautiful green orbs and concern overtook him.

"…Legolas…tis time that I go…" She said steadily.

Legolas brought his hands up to her face, bringing it close enough to his that she could feel his warm breath upon it. His eyes were now filled with defiance.

"Where?" He asked.

"Home." She said simply.

"Nay melamin…your atar knows very well of our engagement already! There is no need to return to Rivendell if you wish to tell him…He is here already!"

Ami felt her spirit fall. He looked so innocent…like a child who wouldn't…nay _couldn't_ understand.

She shook her head and placed her hands upon his.

"Nay melamin…not to Rivendell."

"_Where_ then?" His voice was pained and tear stroked, and it tore tears from her eyes and broke her heart. 

She shook her head again.

"I cannot tell you…just…remember what you have promised me…never forget."

Legolas held fast to her…he would not let her go.

The old lady walked towards them and looked at Ami.

"Are you ready?"

What a stupid question.

Ami only stared at her and the old lady nodded.

Legolas however was glaring at the old lady.

The old lady reached out to touch Ami…Ami felt her heart stop beating as she watched the old ladies hand near hers.

Suddenly, Legolas grasped Ami, and slung her behind him, standing in the way of the ladies extended hand.

"Nay…you shall not take her!" His voice was angry and he stood tall and protective.

Ami laid her head against his back as the tears began to flow again.

She moved her hands along his back, feeling all of him, every muscle that dwelt there.

Ami looked down and half smiled. She slowly traced her hands down his back, until they lay to rest on his firm buttocks.

Legolas, eyebrows rose in surprise and he turned a questioning look to Ami.

She still had the small smile on her face. Hey…she had to do that one last time!

She rounded him and stood before him.

"Remember also this Legolas Greenleaf…that I love you deeply…and will for the rest of my life."

She then reached up and pulled his head down into a passion filled kiss.

When they pulled apart, Ami laid her forehead against his chin and closed her eyes.

The old lady cleared her throat softly and Ami opened her eyes. Darkness had covered Lothlorien…Ami knew it was time…but she wanted to remain in his arms forever…never letting go.

He was her best friend…her lover…her soul mate. And she was going to lose it all. All in just one touch from an old lady.

"Nemarie melamin. Amin mela lle…" _Farewell my love, I love you _She whispered softly into his ear.

Legolas swallowed hard.

She looked into his eyes and he stared back at her as the old lady walked up behind her and reached out her hand.

She sighed inwardly, before laying her hand upon Ami's back.

Ami gasped as her world began to spin. The surroundings began to mix and change.

She began to feel the hold that she had on Legolas loosen.

"NO!" She cried out as she pulled him in for one last kiss. She also grasped the ring on her hand.

Never letting go. The feel of his lips upon hers lingered, even when she opened her eyes…and he was gone.

Ami sat up quickly.

She was panting and sweating.

She looked around, trying to regain her thoughts.

Her heart sank as she realized where she was.

She was home…in her room…on her bed.

Could it all have been just a dream? Could a dream feel so real?

It was then that Ami was aware of her hand grasping something in a death grip.

She looked down at her hand and concentrated to loosen it.

When she did, tears brimmed her eyes, and grief filled her.

She held up the rose like ring that Legolas had given her.

It was all real…and it was gone.

Ami then let the sobs come. They racked her delicate body as she curled herself up in a ball on her bed…letting them flow uncontrollably.

~*~*~*~

Legolas didn't know what had happened.

He remembered hearing Nevethiriel cry out 'No', then felt her kiss him with a crushing kiss. The kiss was filled with longing and pleas for more.

The next thing he knew, she was lying limp in his arms.

"Neveth?" Legolas touched her face.

She stirred and her eyes opened. Legolas gasped when he did not see the bright green that he had grown used to seeing. They were now a dark brown, and now filled with confusion as she stared up at him.

"Legolas?" She whispered.

His eyes glazed with tears.

Who was this stranger? Where had his little Neveth gone?

"Aye Neveth…" He croaked out.

"What has happened?" She asked.

"And what are you doing here in Rivendell?" 

At this Legolas was taken aback.

"Rivendell? Nay…we are in Lothlorien." He said.

Her eyes clouded with more confusion.

"But I thought I was well! The lady told me I was well enough to return home to Rivendell! I thought I already had! Was it just a dream?"

It was then that Legolas was hit with the realization that she knew naught of the passionate times that they had spent together.

Grief filled his heart and he stood and brought her upright.

"Are you well Legolas?" She asked as she reached out to touch his cheek.

The touch…it came from the same hand, yet it felt not the same.

What was going on?

Legolas brushed her hand away and began to walk back to the heart of Lorien, and Nevethiriel followed him.

He was walking towards his and Nevethiriel's flet stairs, when he ran into Elrond.

"Legolas! Tis nice to see you lad…and with Neveth! Well, am I to congratulate you two now?" He asked with a proud smile on his face.

At this Legolas stopped.

"Congratulate atar?" Nevethiriel asked in confusion.

Legolas turned suddenly and walked to her.

He grabbed her hand and went for the ring, but stop shortly.

It was gone.

Nevethiriel looked at him in alarm.

His eyes met hers and she saw the pain that filled the deepness of his blues.

He dropped her hand and turned again.

"I am leaving for Mirkwood immediately." He said over his shoulder.

Elrond looked on in shock.

"But why Legolas? What is this madness?" He called after him.

Legolas stopped and turned. He bowed respectfully and then rose.

"Forgive me my lord…but things just aren't the same between me and your daughter." And with that he turned again and strode off.

Elrond looked at Nevethiriel questionably, and then his eyes widened in shock as he saw her eyes.

They were filled with confusion, but yet that was not what he noticed.

They were brown…not the green that he was used to.

But then again…it felt as if brown was what they were supposed to be. How was it that it was affecting him now?

He looked on as Legolas disappeared into the flet that he once shared with his daughter.

~*~*~*~

As soon as Legolas entered the small room, he regretted it.

Her scent lingered in the room. Her things were everywhere, and yet _she_ was not here. He knew it. Twas not the same Neveth that he was so in love with that stood down in the middle of Lorien. She was a complete stranger to him.

Neveth was gone…she had left him.

With these thoughts, Legolas could not hold back the sobs that were threatening to spring alive in him.

He released them, and fell to his knees on the floor, crying out his anguish and grief at the loss of his love.

Never would he be the same again…he had lost a very dear part of him…he had lost that which made his heart beat. And it was only a matter of time before that consumed him…and he died in his grief.

Legolas lay on the floor mourning, and knew he was going to die in his grief, but it was ok. For after all it was him who said…'…A life lived without you Neveth…is no life at all.' And he had meant it.

~*~*~*~

At dawn, a lone rider clad in green rode out of the heart of Lothlorien. With thoughts of never returning there again.

He was homebound…and there is where he would stay…till the end of his days.


	30. Life Is Beautiful

A/N: ::cries:: Last Chapter!!! ::sniff sniff:: lol…I got the distinct idea that a lot of you do not read the A/N b/c a lot of you thought that chapter 28 was the last chapter, when I clearly stated that it waz not! And also some of you were begging me to please consider writing a sequel when I have also been stating clearly that I AM writing one!…lol…and have actually started writing it already!…well I will post a little message at the end of the chap to make sure yall read it! Well guys…it has been fun! And I feel really sad that it is ending, but also proud that I actually finished a story! It is my first one to finish, and it wouldn't have been finished w/out your kind words and encouragement! So please continue to review on this story! I love you guys so much! Enjoy the last chapter of Fantasy World, and remember always…Peace, Love, and Tolkien's Books! ::mwaz:: Chapter 29 Life Is Beautiful 

"Ami?" Ami's bedroom door was pushed open slowly and her mother stuck her head in.

Ami was still mourning with her back towards the door, and he mother thought it was because of the divorce.

She walked over to her daughter's bed and sat.

She sighed and looked over at her.

"Ami, please come eat something. You have been in here crying since yesterday! You graduate today and you need your strength."

Ami's eyes widened. The old lady did say it would be as if she never left, but she just knew she couldn't go to her graduation.

"Um…mom…" She croaked out through her sore throat.

"I don't think I can go today."

Her mother reached over and brushed away a strand of dark hair that was sticking to her daughter's face.

"Okay…" She said.

Ami was a little surprised at this. She thought that her mother would make her go.

"You need your rest. Your father and I will go and pick up your diploma for you."

Ami sniffled and nodded.

Her mother stood and walked to the door. She stopped just when she was about to close it and turned to her daughter.

"Ami…"

Ami made an effort to roll over and look at her.

"I'm really sorry about the whole thing hunny. I know it must really hurt you."

Ami managed a small smile and nodded her head.

"Thanks mom." She said.

Her mom smiled softly at her and shut the door.

Ami sighed and opened her hand again.

She caressed the fine metal and remembered all the beautiful words Legolas had spoken to her before he gave it. No tears came this time, for Ami had cried her last. She didn't have strength to cry anymore.

She gently slid the ring onto her left ring finger, and as she did, she closed her eyes and remembered how gently Legolas had slid it onto her finger…just hours earlier.

She let out a long, shaky breath as she sat up.

Her face was hot, and no doubt bright red from all the crying she had done.

She was exhausted, but made herself stand.

She looked around her room at all the things she had, and felt as if she couldn't stand being there another minute.

Ami quickly opened her door and stood at the top of the stairs until she heard her parent's walk out the door and leave to go to her graduation ceremony.

She then walked quickly down the stairs and to the storage room.

She began to pull out several big, empty boxes. She was going to pack all that she wanted and needed and leave as soon as she could. She wasn't going to force herself to live with her parent's, or have to decide on which one to live with. She was going to live on her own. Hey…it was better then nothing.

Ami stopped at this thought and stared ahead.

"Not better then living in Middle-earth…with Legolas." She felt a wave of depression come over her, and she quickly shook it off. She would not torture herself.

She sighed heavily as she grabbed the boxes and began to drag them up the stairs to begin her packing.

As she was walking up the stairs, she all of a sudden was hit with a wave of nausea. Ami gasped and let loose of the boxes as she ran to the bathroom. She quickly lifted the toilet lid and barfed out her stress. When she was done, Ami let out a shaky breath and laid on the cool bathroom floor. 

She closed her eyes and wished that her headache would go away.

~*~*~*~

A sigh escaped Legolas' perfect, bow shaped lips, as he sat in a chair in his chambers, watching the dreary rain cascade down his window like a little waterfall.

He had returned to Mirkwood just yesterday, and had not left his chambers since. Or even that spot.

A soft knock was heard on his door, but he didn't even make an effort to beckon the source of it to enter. And still his door opened, and then closed. Silence followed it.

Legolas brows furrowed, and his curiosity got the better of him.

He turned slightly in his chair and caught the sight of his smiling father.

Legolas merely turned back around still very expressionless.

"Legolas Greenleaf…" His father's voice was both massive and gentle, but Legolas didn't budge.

"What has come over you lad?" Thranduil took slow steps over to his where his son sat, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas only sighed.

"You have not come to see me since you arrived back, and my guards inform me that you have not even left your chambers since!"

Worry clouded the tall Elf's eyes when his son once again said nothing.

He felt a great pain radiating off his son, and felt the light of his spirit growing dim.

"Legolas…" He spoke softly as he rounded the chair to face his son.

"What ails you? Please tell me."

Legolas looked into his father's eyes and saw the concern that dwelt there.

Was he being selfish in his decision to just let his grief overtake him? Nay…he could not imagine a life without Nevethiriel. He just couldn't live it. 

But still…he could not just leave without giving his father an explanation.

"I am in love with Nevethiriel." He stated simply.

Legolas noted the relief flood his father's eyes, and felt a little tense. That wasn't the half of it.

"Legolas…I am happy to hear this." He said at length. Legolas thought it better to interrupt him before he got to happy.

"But it is impossible for us to be together atar…" He continued. Confusion crossed his father's face and he raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Impossible? How so? Does she not love you in return?"

Legolas sighed and looked down at his hands. He rubbed his lips together in thought of how to explain this to him.

"Nay atar…she loves me very much. Or so…I thought."

"Legolas you speak in riddles! Does she love you or no?"

Legolas raised his gaze to his father's and Thranduil was shocked at the tears and pain that dwelt in his son's deep blue orbs.

"_My_ Neveth loved me yes, but she is not the same anymore atar! She changed into a whole other being. She looks the same, but her presence is different…her touch…is different. And her eyes! Her eyes atar, were once bright and life filled, as green as the dark leaves of this forest, but now…now they are a crude, mocking brown. She has left me atar. And I cannot stand the thought of it."

Thranduil saw the grief in his son's eyes and how his lips quivered as he spoke from the tears that threatened to fall.

One single tear, however, made a lonely path down his son's pale cheek.

Thranduil reached out and wiped the tear away.

"Legolas…do not give into despair. I am sure your Neveth shall return. Give her some time my son…" He tried, but Legolas was already shaking his head.

"Nay atar…you do not understand." He said, his voice full of pain.

Thranduil sighed and was about to say something, but Legolas held up his hand to stop him.

"Please atar, I wish to be alone." He said softly.

Thranduil closed his eyes and looked down. He stood and nodded his head.

He patted Legolas shoulder as he walked by him and exited the room quietly.

Legolas sighed and continued to stare out the window as another lonely tear cascaded down his sorrow filled face.

~*~*~*~

Natalia walked hastily down one hall and then another. This place was no less confusing then Rivendell, and she would curse at every new hall that presented itself.

Finally she reached what the guard had informed as Legolas' chambers and knocked loudly.

When no answer came she knocked again, and still no answer came. She sighed in frustration and tried the knob…it was unlocked.

So she turned it the rest of the way and pushed the heavy door open.

The room was dark, but she could still see the prince. He was sitting in a chair facing a window, watching the raindrops drip down it.

She sighed again as she closed the door behind her.

"Legolas?" She said softly.

Legolas' head snapped around in surprise.

"Nevduliniel?" He asked into the darkness.

She smiled and walked into the light.

"How are you Legolas?" She asked, and he smiled slightly.

"Do you want the truth? I feel terrible." He said and Natalia laughed softly.

"You look it as well." She said as she pulled a nearby chair next to him and sat.

She stared at him and could see the deep pain behind the small smile that graced his handsome face.

"Legolas…Neveth might have gone, but a part of her is still here. She is in me…she is in you. Cannot you feel her?"

Legolas' smile faded and he turned back to staring out the window.

"I do not know what I feel. All that I can describe is pain." 

Natalia sighed and reached out, placing her delicate hand onto his arm.

"Legolas, Neveth would not want you to die in despair. That would be her last wish ever! Cannot you try to live…for her?"

"Nay Nev…I cannot live _without_ her!" Legolas stood and began to pace his room. His legs were a little sore, for he had not moved from that spot in almost two days. 

"The very thought of it grieves me! I asked her to marry me…did you know that?" He asked as he turned to her, and Natalia straightened in surprise.

"Nay I did not. What did she say?"

"She took the ring. Twas my mothers. I told her my most deepest and intimate thoughts about her…and she took the ring."

"Then she agreed to marry you?"

"In a way…" Legolas continued to pace the room and Natalia just watched him.

"In a way?" She asked.

"Yes, now that I think about it…she never really said yes. She only held out her hand, and I placed the ring onto her finger. But the strange thing is…when I went to take the ring back from her, when I knew she was not the same…the ring was gone!" 

At this Natalia stood and walked to him. He was still pacing, so she grabbed onto his arms to still him.

"What do you mean it was gone?"

Legolas stared back into her eyes as he answered steadily.

"I mean that at one moment the ring was on her finger and then the next it was not."

Natalia let him loose to pace again as she thought on this. Ami must have taken the ring with her.

"I do not know what to do Nev. I feel as if I am going mad without her. How can you spend so many intimate moments with someone, telling them how much you love them and having them respond to it in ways that are better then words, and then the next moment…you have nothing?" His words were sorrow filled and he once again sat down on the chair.

Natalia sighed and walked over to him. She knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"Neveth did not leave you with nothing Legolas Greenleaf. She left you with beautiful memories…she left you with the feel of love, and the knowledge that she loves you. Do not let her action's be in vain. If you are to die in your grief…at least give one more chance to the outdoors and nature. Go for a walk or something…let it be just you…and the trees…and the earth. And then decide if you are ready to leave it all."

Legolas stared back at her, his gaze unmoving and his voice quavering as if he could cry at any moment.

"I would be ready to lose it all if I could have just one more moment with Neveth. To tell her one more time that I love her. And give her one last, passionate kiss."

Natalia smiled and brushed her hand across his cheek.

"I know." She said simply.

Legolas sighed and buried his face in his hands.

After a while he looked up at Natalia with curiosity etched across his handsome features.

"How did you get here so fast?"

Natalia laughed and shook her head.

"I left just as soon as I knew you had. I needed to make sure you were going to be ok." Legolas smiled and nodded.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Going to be ok."

Legolas sighed and looked about the room.

"Only if by some miracle, my Neveth were to walk through that door. Then there would be hope. But I do not see her walking through that door Nev…I do not see it."

~*~*~*~

Ami sighed as she packed in her duffle bag and one last, small box.

She straightened and pushed the hair that had fallen from her messy bun, out of her face.

She turned when she felt someone behind her. Her mom smiled slightly at her.

"So…you're all set to go?"

"First thing in the morning." Ami smiled slightly back at her and closed her car door.

Her mother nodded and a look of sadness crossed her face. Ami saw this and sighed again.

"Mom, you've known for years that as soon as I graduated that I was going to move out." She said as she walked past her. Night had fallen on the little town and the stars were sparkling greatly.

Her mother sighed as she turned to follow her.

"I know, but I never imagined so soon! I mean…two days after is a little sudden." Ami stopped in front of the door and turned to her mom. She smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"It's for the best mom. It's better that I live on my own instead of having to decide on whether to live with you or with daddy. I'll have my freedom and independence…and so will you." Ami said quietly as she let her eyes drop to the floor.

Her mother sniffled and reached out, lifting her daughter's chin till their eyes met.

"You were never as difficult as I made you out to be hunny, and I'll live with that regret for the rest of my life. It's not that your father and I don't love you…we just don't understand you much. So beautiful and yet…so lonely." Her mother trailed a finger over her Ami's cheek with a soft smile on her face, then sighed and pushed past her daughter into the house, closing the door behind her.

Ami lifted her eyes to the stars, as her own eyes matched the twinkle of them from her unshed tears.

"So lonely…" She repeated her mother's words.

She remembered so many night's of being in Legolas' arms and looking up at the stars. But in Middle-earth they seemed so much brighter, so much more…alive. She must have been in love, but now she was all that her mother had said…so lonely.

"Oh Legolas…" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She sniffled and wiped it away before turning and closing the door behind her.

~*~*~*~

Legolas sighed as he walked lazily through the forest of Mirkwood.

He had given in and listened to Nevduliniel's advice. He was going to give Nature one last chance.

He wrinkled his nose as he turned off the trail and began to feel his feet lead him in a different way.

Where was he going?

Soon he began to hear a slight sound of water dripping.

He pushed back some limbs and his breath caught in his throat as he stepped into a little clearing.

There was a small glistening pool in the midst of green, lush grass. The pool was being fed by water falling like wet diamonds, lightly down the rock wall's that surrounded it. Stretched out over the water was a large, flat rock.

Legolas let his eyes sink in the beautiful sight before walking slowly to the rock and sitting.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He praised the valar for this. It was better to die in his grief here in such beauty, then in the doom and gloom of his room.

He laid back on the rock and let out a deep sigh. His thoughts immediately went to the thought of Nevethiriel, and how she would enjoy such a place.

He sighed and wiped at his eyes as more tears threatened to fall. But he didn't want to cry anymore. There was no need to. He was going to die. Here. In the beauty of this place.

Legolas closed his eyes. Ready to give in and surrender to death.

~*~*~*~

Ami woke up the next morning and began to get ready. She didn't really know where she was going, or how long she was going to be there, but she didn't care. Just as long as she was away from here.

When she was dressed she made her bed one last time and picked up her purse along with her keys.

She headed down the stairs and her green eyes filled with question when she saw her parents about to go out the door.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked when she reached the bottom.

Her mother looked away and walked out of the house. Ami turned her attention back to her father and he sighed. He placed his hands in his pant pockets and smiled slightly.

"Your mother and I are going out for breakfast."

"Right now?" Ami asked, her eyes wide. Were they not even going to stay and say goodbye to their only daughter who they might never see again…if she could help it? Typical.

"Ah yes. We thought it a very good time."

Anger boiled in Ami, but she pushed it back and managed a small smile.

"Fine. I guess you're right. It is a _very_ good time. I couldn't have planned it better myself!" She pushed past him and walked out the door.

She now missed Elrond more then ever. She craved the father's touch and caring words that she had received from him, and that thought made her have to wipe away a few tears.

She threw her purse onto the passengers seat and started her car. She was about to close the door, but felt a little resistance on it.

She turned, her green eyes burned with anger, but then mellowed when she saw her mother standing there. 

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and it looked as if she wanted to say a million and one things, but instead she swallowed and half smiled.

"I'm going to miss you." She said at last.

Ami smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to miss you too." Then her mother did something that she hadn't done since Ami was little. She leaned down and brought her into a tight hug.

"I love you." She whispered before pulling away quickly and half running to the car.

A tear streaked down Ami's face as she watched her jump into the car and her parent's drive off.

Her mother had tried. And that meant a lot. The fact that her father gave into his dumb ass pride hurt more then she could tell.

Ami let out a shaky breath and looked down at her left hand. She touched the fine ring on her finger and felt a whole new fresh set of tears come to her eyes. She longed so much to go back to middle earth. Then all of a sudden, Ami felt nausea hit her again. 

She gasped and fell on her knees in the grass and vomited.

When she was done, tears streaked down her face and she began to cry. She looked down at her shaking hands and then noticed something that she had not noticed before. On her right ring finger was the gold ring that she had slipped on before traveling to Middle-earth.

Ami felt her anger rise at the small golden ring. She tugged it off her finger and threw it down the driveway in fury. She didn't watch it roll, she just placed her face in her hands and began to cry harder.

Ami felt a presence and gasped as she looked up.

There the old lady stood. She held the ring in her hand and a smile on her lips.

Ami pulled back from the hand that the old lady placed on her shoulder and stood quickly.

"What are you doing here?" She sniffled as she wiped at her eyes.

"I've come to see how you are."

Ami gave a sarcastic laugh and rolled her eyes.

"You want the truth? I feel like shit." She said as she walked past the lady to her car door.

The lady looked over to where Ami had just been kneeling and cast a look at Ami.

"Have you been doing this all day?" She asked referring to the bile. Ami sighed and shrugged.

"For the past couple mornings."

A soft smile lay on the old ladies face and she nodded.

"Ami…how much have you been missing Legolas?" She asked and Ami gave her the crazy eyes.

"Are you serious?" when she saw the old lady was indeed serious Ami gave her a disbelieving smile and shook her head.

"I miss him so much it feels as if I'm dead inside without him. Like I could care less if I dropped dead at this very moment. And I would give anything…anything at all if I had just one more chance to see him again. Just once. And even if it were for just a second…it would be worth it." A few silent tears streaked down her face as she lifted her sorrow filled eyes to the old ladies shining ones.

"Well said." The lady smiled as she walked over to Ami.

"Ami…let me tell you what I am going to do…"

Ami wiped away the tears and looked at her curiously.

"Something very big has been brought to my attention and I am afraid that I have no other choice…but to send you back to Middle-earth."

Ami's eyes grew big and she all of a sudden felt faint.

She laughed in surprise, but leaned over and grasped her car so she would not fall over.

The old lady walked up to her and held her up.

"Are you alright child?" Ami laughed again as more tears sprang to her eyes.

"Yes! Oh God yes! My body has just been acting weird lately…but tell me. Why? What is it that has been brought to your attention? Why are you sending me back?" Ami asked as she looked at the lady.

The old lady smiled at her and her eyes sparkled.

"You may not have bound yourself to a part of Middle-earth Ami Morris, but you did manage to reach out and bring a little of it back with you." She said. Ami thought immediately of the ring that Legolas had given her and looked down at it.

"You mean the ring?" Ami asked holding it up. The old lady laughed, but shook her head.

"No, no Ami. I mean something…a little more precious." She said, and when she did, she placed a hand on Ami's stomach. As if on cue, Ami felt nausea hit her. And then the realization of what the lady was saying hit her as well.

"Uh…you mean that I…I'm pregnant?" She asked in shock as she placed her hands over her tummy.

The lady nodded with a smile.

Ami's eyes widened and she laughed a little, but then looked at the lady in disbelief.

"But what…how could you know?"

"Trust me…I know. And I just thought it best to send you back to Middle-earth so that no questions would rise should you bare a child with pointy ears." Ami laughed and felt as if she were dreaming.

"Well, when? When can I go?" The lady laughed.

"Now…if you'd like."

"Hell yes!" Ami yelled and the lady laughed again. She was about to reach out and touch Ami, when Ami pulled her hand back.

"Wait…what about my world? Will it freeze again?"

"No…your world will go on. Just without you in it." Ami nodded then tried again.

"What about Nevethiriel? Will I be completely taking over her life?"

The old lady sighed and nodded.

"Sadly…that is how it has to be. The old Neveth will have simply ceased to exist. Are you ok with that?"

Ami thought about it for a minute. I mean, taking over someone else's life was a pretty big thing. But then again…she was doing it for Legolas. And for the little being that was growing inside of her. And hell yes, for herself as well.

Ami smiled and nodded her head.

"Aye, tis fine with me." She said and the old lady smiled.

"Alright then. To Middle-earth we go. Again." She said as she held out her hand. Ami took in a deep breath and let it out as she reached out and took the old ladies hand. She closed her eyes, as that all to familiar rush swept over her.

~*~*~*~

Ami opened her eyes, and then question grew in them as she looked around.

The place she was in was absolutely breathtaking. But where was it exactly?

She let her eyes wander around the place taking in all its beautiful detail. She smiled and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

Middle-earth. Twas nice to be home. At this thought, Ami broke out into a smile and began to twirl around in the spot where she stood as she laughed full heartedly. Then suddenly, she felt as if she weren't alone.

She stopped twirling and turned around. 

There sitting on a big, flat rock that stretched over a crystal clear pool, was a very familiar, indeed handsome, and very missed blonde Elf.

Ami's smile widened as she looked at him. His face was full of shock and disbelief.

"Hello Legolas." She said at last.

Legolas did not move, only stared.

"I am dreaming." He said at last. Ami raised a brow at this and began to walk towards him.

Legolas closed his eyes and laid back down on the rock.

"This is madness Legolas. Tis just a dream. A horrid dream that has come to haunt you on the hour of your death." He said miserably, and covered his face with his hands. These words startled Ami and she sat on the rock next to him.

"What do you mean on the hour of your death?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Legolas sighed and removed his hands from his face, but did not open his eyes.

"I mean Neveth, that without you I chose not to live. So here I wait for death to take me. Though with these vision's of you…it might be difficult for them to come."

"Legolas Greenleaf! You never lost me, and even if you did that is still no reason to die!"

Legolas' eye's flew open and widened in shock. He turned his head until his blue eyes met her green ones. He gasped when he saw the green. This was indeed his Neveth. But tis surely just a dream…right?

"It is the perfect reason Neveth. For I told you before you left that a life lived without you…is no life at all. And I meant it." A tear streaked down Ami's cheek.

"Oh Legolas. I am sorry I left…" She said, and as she did, she reached out and touched his cheek lightly. 

Legolas started at the touch. Confusion filled his deep blue orbs and he sat up slightly as Ami withdrew her hand.

"Wait…" He said, and she stilled her hand.

"Touch me again." He whispered.

Ami smiled lightly as she reached out slowly. She only touched his cheek at first, but then her whole hand moved in and caressed his dear face.

Legolas closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. A single tear fell from the edge of his eye and streaked down his cheek. Ami felt her own eyes water at the sight of his lonely tear.

Legolas sucked in a gasp of air and opened his tear filled eyes.

"Neveth…you came back?"

Ami burst into tears and withdrew her hand to cover her face.

The touch had indeed been genuine. The touch that he craved had caressed his face once again. This was no dream. She was back.

Legolas immediately pulled Ami into his arms. And once again everything felt right. His arms had felt so empty, and longed to cling to her delicate figure again. And now they did.

Ami cried harder as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, never wanting to let him go…never again.

Legolas held onto her and closed his eyes as he took in deep breaths of her scent.

He pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist as if she were a little girl.

They both pulled back at the same time and drew in quickly to a crushing, hungry kiss. For they had been craving each other's lips for what seemed like years. Though it had only been days. They were happy they could share them again.

They pulled away gasping for air and they rested their foreheads against the others as they tried to catch their breath.

They both had their eyes closed and Legolas felt Ami's body begin to tremble.

"I thought you had gone. I thought that moments like this would never be shared between us ever again. And I thought…" Legolas said with a pain filled voice, but Ami cut him off by putting her hand up to his mouth.

"Shh…I am back, and that's all that matters." 

Legolas opened his eyes and brought his hands up to her face and she stared back into his eyes.

"I thought I had lost you forever. And that thought was more then I could bear. Please Neveth…do not do it to me again. Promise me…promise me that you will never leave me again. I kept my promise to you…I never forgot you. I _could not_ forget you. Please…" Legolas' voice faltered and he swallowed away the bundle of fresh tears that threatened to fall.

Ami sniffed and placed her hands over his.

"I promise you Legolas. I shall never leave you again. I will stay here with you forever. And if one of us were to leave first…it would not be me."

Legolas smiled slightly and relief settled into his eyes.

He pulled her into another kiss, but this one was more soft and passionate.

When they pulled away, Legolas pulled her into another strong hug. 

Ami sighed with contentment and closed her eyes. She was back, and in his arms. She was going to live with him for all eternity. 

Her life couldn't get any better.

"Neveth…why did you come back?"

Ami's eyes snapped open and she remembered the little treasure that was buried inside her womb at that very moment. Maybe her life was just about to get even better.

She pulled back from the hug, and Legolas saw that her eyes shone with pride.

"Legolas…you are one of the main reasons that I have come back. But I should let you know that you are not the only being that I came back for. For there is another you see?"

Legolas eyes filled with confusion and Ami smiled again.

She took one of his hands and placed it on her tummy.

At first Legolas' eyes filled with even more confusion, but then they widened with shock as he looked down at her stomach. His head snapped up and his eyes met Ami's.

"You are with child?" He asked, and Ami nodded slowly.

Legolas looked back down at her stomach as he let his hand rest on it fully. His eye's filled with wonder and he seemed to stare down at it for some time. Ami was beginning to become worried, but then he raised his gaze to her, and Ami saw the tears in his eyes.

Ami's smile widened and Legolas' face lit up with one of his charming, beautiful smiles.

"Praise be to the valar for such a blessing. Not only has my Neveth returned to me, but she has returned with a gift that I never really thought that I would ever receive."

Ami wiped away a few tears and once again went into his arms.

"I love you Legolas Greenleaf." She whispered.

"And I you, _pen-neth_." _Little one_ He whispered as he buried his face into her hair. Ami smiled at her old nickname that he had made for her long ago.

"What is to happen now?" She asked, with her eyes still closed and still resting in his arms.

Legolas pulled away and smiled at her.

"We shall return to the palace. Are friends have come from Lothlorien, and then you can meet my father as well. And we shall be married." He said as he lifted her left hand to see the ring that rested on her delicate finger.

He smiled as he looked at it. He bent down and slowly kissed each of her fingers, then raised his gaze to her.

"Welcome home Neveth." He whispered as he stared into her eyes.

"Tis good to be home." She whispered. Legolas smiled and took her into his arms as he stood.

They shared a single chaste kiss, as Legolas carried her off into the forest.

She was back to the beautiful Middle-earth, and to her beautiful home. And no one could ever take her away from her beautiful Legolas ever again.

Yes, her life was indeed perfect. 

And indeed…beautiful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**PLEASE READ!!!**

I want to say thanx to all my dedicated reviewerz! I would name you all, but I'm afraid that I received to many wonderful reviews to be able to do that. But I do know you, and even talk to some of you on IM. You guys were a great blessing to this story and to me! And I thank you so much! It would never have made it this far w/out you, and I thank you for that! You guyz rock! And I look forward to your wonderful reviews on the Sequel! ::smiles::

The Plains of Rohan—The sequel will be posted as soon as I finish the first chapter! I will announce its arrival to the fanfic world in this story, so keep looking for it! I don't want to tell you anything about it b/c I want you guys to be surprised, but I hope you will like it!  Well guyz…that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know how you loved the ending…lol…b/c I know you did! And feel free to IM me ANY TIME you want on AOL IM. My SN is BeutifulAngel01  so feel free to drop a line! Well…I guess this is it for now! On to the next exciting story!…lol…and I will be sure to make it clear that it will most likely be in some form a Mary-sue so…if u don't like MS's, then please don't read it and for God's sake, keep your unwanted opinion's to yourself!  Thanx again guys! I love ya bunches! Namarie!

.:*Ami aka Orli's fav lover*:.


	31. SEQUEL ANNOUNCMENT

**ANNOUNCMENT**

The Sequel to Fantasy World has JUST been posted! Check it out!

**The Plains of Rohan**:

**Summary**:

On the plains of Rohan, there is adventure to be sought and love to be conquered... but will it turn out for the best in the end?


End file.
